Team NiGHTS' Adventures
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: The newest team ever made comes up with NiGHTS returning to Sega to prove that she could do anything. With two helpers, Cream and Tikal, they travel to other video games to complete missions. Will they have an easy life? Please R&R Rating raised for a goo
1. The Formation of the Team

Team NiGHTS' Adventures

The name Team NiGHTS' belongs to me, but the members of the team are a property of Sega. A Playstation, Sega, Tekken, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Kinetica, and Nintendo crossover. Any new characters are mine also.

Episode 1: The Formation of the Team

It was a busy day in Japan. Every person was rushing to their destinations so fast, Sonic almost got ran over every now and then.

"Whoa!" He yelled. "These people really need to learn to chill, man!"

"My thoughts exactly." Said a mysterious deep female voice. He turned around to his left and saw a tall Japanese woman that was exactly 22 years old. She was 5' 8" tall and had long purple hair going down to her ankles, the very tip almost touching the ground. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with pure white jeans and purple and black Nike shoes on her feet. She was leaning against the wall in an alley.

"You were listening to me?" Sonic asked. The woman nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently, I agree. These people really need to take it slow."

"Hold up! You look familiar." He walked up to her. "What's your name?"

"NiGHTS."

He gasped hard, almost making his throat hurt. "What!?! Are you serious!?!"

She smiled as she nodded. Sonic almost fainted.

"Damn! You changed a lot, NiGHTS! What happened?"

"Well, Sega was really getting tired of my old look. They told me that it had to go."

"Well, there's a solution here then."

"Huh?"

"Listen..." He escorted her in the alley. "... you do know that there's a game called Sonic Heroes, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, there are four teams: Team Sonic, that's mine, Team Rose, Team Dark, and Team Chaotix."

"Who's on Team Chaotix?"

"You don't know them?! Oh, my God! Well, their names are Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon."

"Oh! Now, I know them." She saw him smack his forehead in disgust. "Sorry, Sonic. I'm a bit slow today."

He shook his head. "So, I noticed. Anyway, you should make your own team."

"My own team?"

"Yeah. You can name it 'Team NiGHTS'."

"That sounds hard, though. I mean, finding new members and all."

"I'll teach ya! So, what do ya say? Wanna give it try?"

NiGHTS thought about it for a minute. "Sure."

"Great! Meet me at the Sega lobby in 30 minutes..." He walked to the entrance of the alley.

"30 minutes?" She asked in confusion.

"... and your identity should be back on its feet again." He sped off, leaving a confused NiGHTS alone.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for 30 minutes?" She asked herself. She flew off to the rooftop and just sat there.

25 minutes later...

NiGHTS continued to sit on the roof. She felt her stomach rumble.

"Oh! I'm hungry." She looked at her watch. "Well, I can still spend 5 more minutes of lunch." She flew down to the nearest Japanese cusine and landed in front of the door.

"Better act natural or I'll be called a freak for the rest of my life." She took a deep breath and walked inside. She gasped at what she saw.

"Sonic!?"

"What?! Aren't you surprised at the fact that you're early?"

"Yeah, but I thought you said at the lobby. What happened?"

"Big's in there. He's sick with a cold, so we didn't wanna get infected."

"We?!"

"Yeah." He turned around and whistled. She saw Cream and Tikal walk out.

"Cream? Tikal?" She asked. Cream giggled.

"Of course! We heard about your issue, so me and Tikal decided to help you. Team NiGHTS, right?"

NiGHTS was speechless, but nodded anyway. Tikal spoke.

"Even though Cream is with Team Rose, she agreed to help anyway. Since Big is sick, she doesn't wanna get it either."

"Okay, okay! I get the picture about Big having a cold. Can you get to reason why Sonic hired you two to be in my team?"

"Because ya'll are girls. This will be our first all female team and you're the leader." Sonic replied. NiGHTS jumped a little.

"Me?" She asked.

"Hey! I didn't say Team NiGHTS for kicks, girl."

She smiled. "You have a point there. So, Cream and Tikal are my team members and no one more?"

Sonic, Tikal, and Cream nodded simultaneously. NiGHTS sighed.

"Good. Because if you hired Amy, I would be so pissed right now." She chuckled as she walked over to the sushi bar. Tikal and Cream chuckled as well. Tikal followed NiGHTS. Cream walked up to Sonic, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Don't worry, Sonic." Cream started. "Just don't tell Amy. She'll never know." Then, she walked to the sushi bar with Tikal and NiGHTS. Sonic stood there and sighed.

"Whew! For a minute there, I thought Cream was gonna agree with NiGHTS." He swore outloud.

The next day...

NiGHTS, Tikal, and Cream were talking with the chief of Sega, Argos. The girls were sitting in their own chair, Cream sitting in the smallest.

"So, you ladies wanna have a new team?" Argos asked. NiGHTS nodded.

"Yes. We wanna call it 'Team NiGHTS', making me the leader, of course." She replied. Tikal was dressed differently. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with brown khakis. She also had pure white K-Swiss sneakers on her feet. She had her legs crossed.

"It could also make NiGHTS popular again." She suggested. Argos almost stood up.

"Again!?!" He asked. Cream spoke.

"Yeah. She used to be... back in 1996 when her first game came out. Now, the game went kablooey. In other words, it dissapeared forever. Same for the Sega Saturn itself." She sounded like an expert, which surprised Tikal and NiGHTS.

"Cream?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know all that?"

"I searched it up online. What do think I am?"

"A pure genius."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Cream blushed. "Aw, shucks." Tikal and NiGHTS chuckled in unison.

"Cuter than ever, huh?" NiGHTS asked.

Tikal nodded. Argos continued.

"Well, then. There's only one thing you can do..." He looked in his drawer and found a contract of team formation. He placed it on the table and handed NiGHTS a pen.

"Just sign here, all three of you and your team will be assigned your first mission from Tekken."

"Tekken?" Tikal asked. "Aren't they fighters?"

"Yeah!" Cream started to jump. "I love Gon and Kunimitsu! They're sooooooo cool!"

Tikal signed as she spoke. "What's their problem?"

"I can't tell you. You have to go there and see for yourself. That's what teams do, right?"

"Right."

Cream stopped jumping so she could sign next. "I can hardly wait!"

"Can't we all?" Tikal asked sarcastically. NiGHTS chuckled at that remark.

"Do you know who we do the next after this?" She asked. Argos nodded.

"Croc." He replied.

"Oh, boy. Croc can be confusing." Cream complained.

"Well, you're gonna get used to it whether you like it or not." NiGHTS commanded. She handed the signed contract to Argos. He took it and pressed a red button that revealed the exit and the door to their hideout. Tikal, NiGHTS, and Cream gasped and awed.

"Wow!" They exclaimed.

Minutes later...

NiGHTS plopped herself on the long couch in front of a super big screen television while Cream and Tikal looked around.

"Ahhhh! This is the true life for me." NiGHTS sighed. Tikal looked in the japanese jewery box.

"These jewels are marvelous!" She exclaimed. Cream walked into a curtain and almost collasped.

"GIRLS!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. NiGHTS suddenly sprung up and Tikal almost dropped a Tanzanite genstone. They looked at each other in concern, then ran into the room Cream was in and froze as they looked up.

"OH, MY GOD!!!!!!" They screamed. They were looking at an indoor 4-in-1 activity room. It has a swimming pool, an arcade area, a steam room, and their own roller coaster theme park in the very back of the huge room. They screamed with delight.

"Oh, God!!!!" NiGHTS yelled. "A steam room. Who wants to chill before our first mission?"

"I do!" Tikal and Cream replied in unison. They ran into the metal door which led into a locker room with three lockers. They were personalized specially for them. Also, their clothes were already settled by their individual lockers. They sighed in amazement.

"This is gonna be the best treatment ever!!!" Cream squealed as she went to her locker. She opened it and saw over 10 white towels for her. Every locker had them.

Later...

NiGHTS walked into the steamed room with a towel on, covering her naked body. She sat on a bench and flipped her wet hair back. Then, Tikal and then Cream walked in afterwards, dressed in towels as well. They sat near NiGHTS.

"This is the life, ladies!" Tikal sighed. Cream nodded.

"Yeah! I'm just concerned about something."

"What is it, Cream?" NiGHTS asked placing her long hair on her lap.

"What if a mission comes and we don't know it?"

"There's an alarm to warn us, just in case." Tikal replied. Cream raised her eyebrows.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" She geered. She looked up at NiGHTS and leaned down all of a sudden. NiGHTS noticed and looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Are they real?"

"Are what real?"

"Your... your..." Cream tried to get the right word. Tikal rolled her eyes.

"NiGHTS, I think she's talking about your breasts." She told the human nightmaren. NiGHTS leaned back in disgust.

"Oh, geez! What about them?" She asked. "Are they a bit big for my figure?"

"No! Not at all. They're perfect."

"Really?"

"Don't push it, NiGHTS."

"Why? I could really impress some hot boys with these."

"If you wear a tight top."

"You got it."

Then, the alarm rang. The girls quickly went to their lockers to change. When Cream came back out in her normal dress outfit, she saw NIGHTS half naked modeling herself. She was more focused on her C-cup sized breasts. She sighed.

"Maybe Tikal has a point." She said to herself. Cream heard her and tapped her on her leg.

"NiGHTS, you really should get dressed." She told her. NiGHTS nodded as she picked up her jeans.

Later...

They were in the command room, fully dressed. Tikal was dressed in a yellow sweater with blue jeans and red, white, and blue Converse shoes. NiGHTS was dressed in a purple short sleeved t-shirt with black jeans. They were standing in front of a really huge screen with Argos on it.

"Okay, ladies," He started. "Like I said before, your first mission will be with Tekken for only a day. The case will be told to you when you get there. Now, all I can tell you is that this mission will be easy, so take your time. Just get to it and do your best. Good luck!"

Team NiGHTS nodded together and went to their game travel machine, but NiGHTS stopped them for a minute. This puzzled Cream and Tikal.

"What is it, NiGHTS?" Tikal asked.

"Why are we going to a machine for?" NiGHTS asked back.

"Huh?"

"I can teleport ourselves anywhere, even though I'm a human now."

Cream and Tikal looked at her for a moment.

"Sounds good to me!" Cream exclaimed. She walked up to NiGHTS and held her hand. Tikal just shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to her as well and held her other hand. NiGHTS closed her eyes as she chanted her magic rhyme.

"Spirits of Nightopia, grant me my destination.

I would like to be summoned to a place called Tekken."

After that rhyme, she started to sparkle. Tikal and Cream were speechless as they felt their bodies beginning to feel light as a feather as they disappeared into hyperspace on their way to Tekken. They're first mission has begun.

_On the next episode, they arrive at Tekken Headquarters to ask Jin about their first official mission. Let's hope this mission will be easier than they thought. _

_To be continued..._


	2. A First Mission Gone Crazy

Episode 2: A First Mission Gone Crazy

When Team NiGHTS appeared in Tekken Headquarters, all the fighters were there already, including Alex, Roger, and Gon. The girls walked up to their seats and sat down. Half of the men whistled at NiGHTS.

"Holy mother" Paul exclaimed. "Is it me or is that chick a babe" NiGHTS chuckled as she held up her hand.

"Shut your mouth, Paul" She replied. "Or better yet, get rid of it." She summoned a spell that made Paul's mouth literally disappear from his face. Now, he was mouthless. That made everybody laugh.

"Anybody else wanna make a comment about me" She asked cooly. Everybody shook their heads, except Cream and Tikal. Jin pulled himself together and got to the subject.

"Okay, now." He started. "Team NiGHTS, your assignment is obviously pretty crazy. You see, Alex, Roger, and Gon are scheduled to fight against a team called the Boxing Dragons of Japan. Somehow, another thing came up. Gon and Kunimitsu actually made a relationship with each other and now, Alex agreed to set up a special ceramony for them. Now, the fight's been canceled and the dragons are so furious that they wanna murder Kunimitsu. So, your assignment is to protect Kunimitsu from the dragons."

"Us? Protect Kunimitsu" NiGHTS asked. "You're kidding, right"

"No! If you don't protect her, then there's no Gon either."

"But, why can't Gon protect her" Cream asked.

"I need to get gifts for her." Gon replied. "And Roger and Alex need to help me."

"So, all we have to do is protect Kuni from a gang of dragons before the big ceramony" Tikal asked. Jin nodded.

"That's right." He replied.

"And if we don't make it to the ceramony on time, then those dragons will be sure to win, right" Cream asked. Jin nodded again.

"Right again. You girls got it"

"We got it." The girls replied in unison.

"Good. Now, while Gon, Alex, and Roger get gifts, you three protect Kuni, no matter where she is. Just walk with her every step of the way. The ceramony's in 7 hours, so you have plenty of time. And they'll probably be destroyed by then, so good luck ladies. She's located at the lobby of this building. She's waiting for you."

Later...

Team NiGHTS arrives at the lobby where Kunimitsu was waiting. When they saw her, she stood.

"It's about time you girls came." She said to them. "Those dragons always give me a errie feeling inside every time, like I know they're here somewhere."

"Well, that's why we're here." Cream said cheerfully. "We're gonna protect ya, no matter what happens."

"Thanks, guys."

Meanwhile...

Gon, Alex, and Roger were shopping at a shopping mall, buying gifts for Kunimitsu. Since Gon was so short, his tail might get stepped on every now and then. So, Alex allowed him to ride on his back as they continued just before the next civilian stepped.

"Phew! That was close" Gon exclaimed. "These people can't offer some respect for others around here for once"

"I agree with ya." Roger replied as he walked over to a dagger store. "Perhaps your new girlfriend would like a new dagger, huh"

"Hell no! She wants a gift... but something else other than a goddamn dagger! She said so herself"

"Okay, okay! No need to get all huffy. What do you suggest then, 'Mr. She-wants-something-other-than-a-dagger?'"

Gon thought for a moment. "Hmmm." He looked around and saw the Sega Store, but shook his head. Then, he turned his head towards the Sony Style store. He smiled.

"She adores Sony stuff" He exclaimed. "How about we shop there and get as many Sony products we can get"

"Sounds good to me! She'll be surprised! Let's go" Alex exclaimed, running towards the store while Gon held on to his neck for his dear life.

"Alex, next time... be sure you say 'hang on!' before you start runnin'. I wasn't ready" He yelled at the excited raptor.

"Sorry."

Meanwhile...

Team NiGHTS and Kunimitsu were just walking down to Mini Kart Mania, so they could get a mini kart for Gon. They saw a variety of them. Cream spotted a kart that looked like Yoshi and giggled.

"I'll bet Gon would like this one. Don't you agree, Kuni" She squealed to the female Manji ninja, who shook her head.

"No. Besides, Gon has a nemesis order against him. I don't think you should go there." She suggested. Cream walked back to the girls.

"Why not" She asked.

"Because once he sees it, then he's gonna go so crazy, he'll kill me."

"Oh." They continued on. Tikal spotted a Tommy Kaira ZZ-900 mini car and fell in love.

"Oh, my God! Is it me or is that the most spectacular car I've ever seen" She asked in amazement.

"Is that a Tommy Kaira" Kunimitsu asked as she walked up to the small vehicle. "It's beautiful."

"And purple." Cream finished. "It must be new."

"Brand new" Said a male voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a 21 year old muscular rabbit with black fur and purple eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with red khakis and blue and white K-Swiss shoes. He was about as tall as NiGHTS and his ears were as long as her hair as well. NiGHTS stood speechlessly as she sighed.

"What do you need it for" the rabbit asked Kunimitsu. She walked up to him as she spoke.

"I'm looking for a special gift for my husband-to-be named Gon. Since he's short, I decided to get him something that he can drive by himself." She replied. The rabbit nodded.

"Aw, that's nice. By the way, my name is Zachory Jamison, but you can call me Zack."

NiGHTS sighed as he introduced himself. Her purple eyes turned into hearts as she stared at him. He noticed and smiled.

"What's up, baby" He asked deeply. NiGHTS blushed.

"Hey. Do you like doing missions that involves other video games"

"Yeah. That sounds cool, though. Are ya'll a team or somethin'"

"Kunimitsu isn't with the group, but Cream and Tikal are." She pointed to the two other ladies as she spoke. "We're trying to prove to Sega that I can be able to apply another game for the new year."

"Sounds hard to do, but if it means that much to you..." He walked up to NiGHTS, who was shivering with nervousness. He stroked her face gently as he looked into her eyes. "... I'll help along." He walked over to the mini car and picked it up with his bare hands. NiGHTS raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Ooh! Strong boy." She said seductively. He nodded in agreement.

"I work out." He told her as he walked over to the register. NiGHTS turned her head towards his direction and smiled. Tikal walked up to her and patted her leg twice as Cream and Kunimitsu followed Zack.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's got a crush." Tikal told her. NiGHTS took a deep breath and continued on her way with Zack.

Meanwhile...

Gon, Alex, and Roger were busy shopping at the Sony Style store, buying almost everything. Gon was checking Alex's watch. It was 4 hours away from the ceramony.

"We really should get to the city hall lobby early, so we can wrap and hide these gifts." He pleaded to the raptor and kangaroo. They nodded simultaneously as they walked over to the cash register to complete their shopping.

Meanwhile...

Team NiGHTS, Kunimitsu, and Zachory were walking to the city hall lobby. They walked towards the door that had Kunimitsu's name on it and went inside. Zachory settled the kart down so Tikal and Cream could wrap it up. NiGHTS and Zack sat down on the bed next to each other while Kuni went into her dressing room to change. NiGHTS blushed as she turned away from Zack. He chuckled in response.

"What's the matter, baby? You want some" He asked.

"I would..." She replied. "...but, we only have 3 hours and 55 minutes left until the ceramony."

"I can spare at least 30 minutes." He grabbed her face and pulled her towards his. "Ready"

"Oh, hell yeah." She replied deeply before she kissed him on the mouth deeply. Cream and Tikal were overhearing them and started to get annoyed.

"Uh, oh." Cream swore. "Is NiGHTS in love"

"Yep. She's really starting to act like a perfect woman already." Tikal replied.

Cream looked at NiGHTS, then smiled. "Ya know, I just realized something."

"What is it, Cream" Tikal asked, making final adjustments to her wrapping.

"For a completely remodeled nightmaren, she is quite appealing."

"I know. The long purple hair she has really gives her a sexy look to her figure. No wonder Zack loves her and she loves him back."

"I think this ceramony should be for two couples: Kunimitsu and Gon and NiGHTS and Zack. What do ya think"

"That could be a good idea, Cream. But, let's ask Kunimitsu first. She might have an issue against this, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." She stood up and held Cream's hand as they walked over to Kuni's dressing room door. Tikal knocked three times and heard glass crashing from inside. Cream showed a shocked look on her face as they backed away.

"NiGHTS" She asked nervously as she turned towards Zack and NiGHTS. They were too busy with their kissing, but Cream tried again.

"NIGHTS" She yelled at the top of her lungs. That made the two stop suddenly.

"What is it, Cream" NiGHTS asked as she sat up.

"It looks like the Boxing Dragons of Japan has Kunimitsu on the run."

"Oh, my God! Girls, we better help her" She jumped off the bed and ran up to the door. She leaned against the door, so she could hear. She heard Kuni's cries for help.

"Zack, can you help us out? It sounds like there's at least 5 in there."

"Sure thing, baby." He jumped off and kicked the door down. They did indeed see 5 of those dragons hurting Kunimitsu by scratching and biting.

"Zack, you take the two on the left. Cream, Tikal, and I will take the rest." NiGHTS formatted before they sprung to attack.

Cream began her attack on the short one. She gave him a good kick across the face and then a punch in the stomach. That made Kunimitsu cringe.

"Oh, my God, Cream! You can really kick a dragon's ass." She exclaimed. Cream blushed.

"Shucks, Kuni. Knuckles taught me these things." She replied as she ran back into the fight. Tikal summoned some magic from a piece of the master emerald. A green laser shot out, shocking the dragon she was fighting and the other dragon that almost punched NiGHTS.

"Thanks, Tikal." NiGHTS told her. Tikal took a bow in response.

"No problem, NiGHTS." She replied. Zack was having trouble with the last two dragons. All he could do is block. NiGHTS noticed and decided to help him out by sending a paralyzing spell on the dragons, disabling their ablilties to move. That gave Zack the opportunity to beat the living crap out of them until they were completely knocked out. He dusted his hands off with satisfaction.

"Thanks, baby." He told NiGHTS.

"Anything for you, hansome." She replied. Now, all the dragons were knocked out, all over the floor. Suddenly, Gon came inside and almost tripped.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened" He asked. Then, he saw his wife-to-be standing up with the others and smiled.

"Those pesky dragons came and attacked me, but luckily, Team NiGHTS and Zack came in and saved me. So, how many minutes until the ceramony"

"10. Hey, who's that hunk of a rabbit"

Zack chuckled. "My name's Zachory, but you can call me Zack." He replied.

"I'm Gon, Kunimitsu's husband-to-be."

"You're kidding, right? I mean, about your size and all."

"Hey! Don't you dare tease me about how small I am! I just learned a new move yesterday. Want me to do it where it hurts"

"No, thanks. Sorry." Zack backed away towards NiGHTS with a little fear.

"What's the matter" She asked.

"For a little guy, he can really act like bastard sometimes."

"He's always like this when they tell him that he's too short. I suggest you don't say anything like that in front of him again."

"Okay."

Later...

The big ceramony was about to begin and everyone was there, including Team NiGHTS and Zack. Cream was sitting next to Tikal while NiGHTS was sitting next to Zack. Kunimitsu and Gon were standing on the altar, having Gon standing on a tall stool. He was dressed in a small black tux with a white rose on his jacket and black and red Nike shoes on his big feet. Kunimitsu was dressed in a purple Japanese blouse with formal black dress pants and purple and white K-Swiss sneakers. Jin was the "preacher".

"This ceramony..." He started. "... has been formed to announce the newest and probably oddest couple finally becoming husband and wife. Kunimitsu, a former Manji ninga, and Gon, a Japanese comic character, has joined together in order to provide a healthy and fun relationship. Even though they have a big height difference, they still keep in touch with each other. Now, when I pass this microphone to Gon, he'll tell everyone what he thinks of having Kunimitsu as a lovely wife." He passed it to the small, nervous rex and he took it and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." He started. "... I will now tell you what I think about my beloved wife-to-be. She's been a guardian angel to me for a while and we've been having feelings about each other. Then, all of a sudden, she tells me that she was expelled for stealing for herself instead of others. Obviously, I didn't feel bad about it. She shouldn't steal anyway! When I told her that, she felt bad about herself and accepted me as her boyfriend. To me, I think she's a pretty sexy girl to be a ninja who disappears all the time. Secondly, she can help me kick ass! We make a great team and she likes my fighting style more than her own. Due to my size, I could perform fighting moves that nobody else can do. She does, too, but not as good as me. So, overall, I love her for who she is and her skills of escaping. I love you, Kuni." He placed an expensive diamond ring on her finger and looked up at her with a loveable smile. She replied back with the same smile. Then, took the mic and she spoke.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Gon." She started. "Personally, you really changed my life and way of living. At first, I was living in the streets. Then, I happened to find Gon during a walk one day and that change my life forever. He was a sweet little thing and stood up for me... and his fighting style? Oh, my God! He kicks ass like hell as I know it and we do make a really useful team. My ninja style blending with his secret special style was a perfect sensation for me. Then, he snuck up on me one day and asked me if we could get married. I looked at him like 'What the hell are you saying, Gon?' He looked at me and jumped in my lap. Then, he just... _did it. _I know you get what I mean. I knew at that moment that when we did this, that was the start of our relationship. So, to make a long story short, Gon... I'll look after you every step of the way and guess what" She picked up the small rex and brought him up to her face, having their mouths an inch apart. Gon gulped hard before he spoke.

"What" He asked back.

"If making love is what you what, you got it, baby." She whispered as she brought him closer into a delicious liplock. The crowd applauded as they watched them make out. Cream was in tears and Tikal took out a tissue and allowed her to blow her nose. NiGHTS just smiled and leaned on Zack's shoulder while he rubbed her soft, purple hair gently. After 20 seconds, the couple released their kiss and she placed her silver ribbon on Gon's tail. Then, she picked him up and carried him out like a baby and went to the limo. Tikal looked at her watch.

"It's about time for us to get home and rest." She told the other girls and Zack. Kunimitsu and Gon came back in to thank them.

"Team NiGHTS and Zack, thank you so much for protecting my wife." Gon pleaded. "She couldn't be any safer without ya."

"No problem" Cream replied. "We were happy to help."

Kunimitsu pulled out a box from behind her and handed it to Cream.

"When you leave today, open this sacred box as soon as you enter your most private place, away from your friends. Don't show it until it's opened." She ordered. Cream nodded as she took the box.

"Thanks. I will." She replied.

"See ya" Gon yelled as Kuni walked back to the limo. NiGHTS stood up and prepared to teleport back home.

"Let's go home and tell Argos that we did a job well done." She said before Tikal, Cream, and Zack gathered with her and they disappeared into hyperspace, back to the headquarters.

_On Episode 3, Cream opens her secret gift that Kunimitsu gave to her. Also, they arrive at The Land of the Gobbos to help out Croc on the next mission. Somehow, Cream falls in love with Croc and NiGHTS and Tikal thinks it could be serious. _


	3. Cream of Love

Episode 3: Cream of Love

Team NiGHTS and Zack just arrived back to the headquarters to take a breather for a moment. They all went into the living room and turned on the huge screen to watch television. Cream still had her box that Kunimitsu gave her and placed it on her lap. She smiled as she looked down at it.

"I can hardly wait to see what's in here!" She exclaimed. Tikal chuckled.

"Why don't you open it?" She asked her. "You can go in our bedroom and open it."

"She did say that I shouldn't open it in front of you guys, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Alright, then." Cream stood up and walked to the room as she spoke. "I'll bet this gift is so special, I'll scream with delight the moment I open the lid." She closed the door behind her after that. Tikal smiled as she saw her.

"She must be really trustworthy about having a gift. Anybody agreeing to Cream that she'll scream when she opens her present, say 'aye'." Tikal commanded as she raised her hand.

"Aye!" NiGHTS and Zack repeated as they did the same.

Inside the bedroom...

Cream jumped on the giant beanbag and placed her present on her lap. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Okay," Cream started. "This is the moment of truth. When I open this box, I'll hope for a gift that's so stunning, it'll send me crying until I hug NiGHTS. Well, here I go..."

Those were her final words before she slowly lifted the lid of the box. It shone a bright golden light as she opened it. She quickly took out her sunglasses and placed them on. She looked back in the box and looked astonished.

"Oh, my God! It's something I've always wanted!" She exclaimed as she picked up the present from the box. "It's a giant Day gecko egg! I've always wanted a giant gecko for a pet!" She softly tapped the egg as she put an ear to it. She heard squealing from it and smiled.

"Awww! It squealed. Must be close to hatching soon. I'll ask NiGHTS. She knows more about gecko care than me, since my mom's not here." She struggled to pick up, but managed. Then, she slowly walked out of the room. Zack, Tikal, and NiGHTS noticed her and looked shocked.

"What the hell is that?" Zack asked. Cream settled the large egg down.

"It's a giant Day gecko egg. Kunimitsu must've known that I'm fascinated with geckos. Do you see how tall it is compared to me?" She asked. NiGHTS measured carefully.

"You're only 2 feet shorter than the egg itself." She replied. "That's incredible."

"That can mean only one thing," Tikal added. "When it hatches, it's gonna be big enough for her to ride on, like a horse."

"Really!" Cream asked.

"Yeah. It'll be an exciting experince for you."

"Alright!" Cream embraced Tikal. "Hopefully, you'll be right."

"I'm always right." She proudly replied.

"Hopefully, it'll hatch by the time our next mission starts, which is Croc." NiGHTS randomly said. Zack nodded.

"When it hatches, I'll gonna stand back because I haven't seen geckos before." He weakly said to his girlfriend, who patted him on the shoulder.

"I've seen geckos, Zack. They're harmless. All they feed on is plants, fruits, and vegetables." She calmly told him. He exhaled with relief.

"Thank God. So, even though it's gonna be a big size, it's still gonna feed on plants and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then, the screen automatically made Argos appear on the screen. They're next mission was about to begin.

"Team NiGHTS, Zack, your next mission involves with Croc. Now, this mission I can tell you. Croc has been watching the ancient gems of the Gobbos for months now. There's a new boss on the loose. His name is Dark Dragon. He stole the gems from Croc while he was asleep one night and now it's up to you to find him and defeat him. Then, bring the gems back to the Gobbos, but there's an exception. Croc agreed to volunteer to help you out. So, Zack... you have to stay here and let the ladies go." He explained. Zack's jaw dropped.

"What do ya mean, I have to stay?" He asked.

"We can't allow more than two rabbits to help on this mission. Therefore, Cream will be going and that means you stay here. End of discussion." He was about to click off, but Cream stopped him.

"WAIT!" She yelled. Argos looked at her.

"What is it, Cream?" He asked. Cream held up the heavy egg.

"Kunimitsu gave me this giant Day gecko as a present before we left from the last mission." She replied. "He's big enough to be my 'horse' and I can ride him, if that's okay."

"Really? Can you prove it?"

"Sure." She placed the egg down and it started to crack the moment she stepped back three steps. It began to crack even more until the gecko's head appeared through the egg shell. He had a rounded, but pointed head with big, black eyes and a wide mouth when it's opened. Then, his tail appeared in the back. He was now an egg with a tail and a head. He squealed with delight as he was rolling around, trying to break out of his hardshell prison. Cream ran up to him to help him out. She grabbed a piece of the egg that was near his head and pulled some of it off. That gave him the opportunity to squeeze two of his feet through the small opening. That made Cream step back and let him do the rest on his own. He finally broke free of the front side and ripped the whole half apart while his back legs popped out from the back. He now had the other half of the egg shell looking like a personal diaper. When he sat, that piece broke into tiny pieces. He was completely hatched out of his egg as he looked at Cream with affection. He squealed again, which made her run back to him and hug his head softly.

"Hello, big boy." She greeted happily. "Are you ready to go on a mission with us?"

He nodded frantically, panting like a dog. She rubbed the top of his head.

"Aw. He's so cute. Can we take him, Argos? Please?" Cream asked.

Argos thought about it for a few seconds.

"Alright, your gecko can go with you, but you only have to treat him as if he was your pet. Got it?" he replied. Cream nodded.

"I will. Thanks." She replied back. NiGHTS was ready to teleport.

"Is everybody ready?" She asked. Tikal, Cream, and the gecko nodded. As they were walking towards her, Cream decided something.

"I'm gonna call you, Randy. Is that alright?" She asked him. He smiled lovingly as he licked her face. She giggled.

"I guess that's a 'yes'." She said to herself. She climbed on Randy's back and she made a perfect fit. Tikal made a few minor adjustments.

"If you're gonna ride on him like a horse, then he has to have the same equipment as a horse." She said to Cream as she pulled out a saddle pad, saddle, and the brindle to steer him with. Cream placed on the saddle pad and saddle as Tikal strapped the brindle on his face. Randy cooperated by opening his mouth when she placed the metal part in his mouth. She made sure that it was in there completely and cued him to close it slowly. He did so. Cream just strapped on the saddle and tightened the belt under his belly securely and climbed back on his back and grabbed the steering rope to the brindle. Now, he was ready.

"Okay, NiGHTS. Let's go and help Croc out." Tikal commanded as she stood still. Randy did the same, having Cream on his back. NiGHTS repeated her little spell and off they went to the Land of the Gobbos through hyperspace.

Later...

Team NiGHTS appeared in the middle of a meadow. Randy started to sniff around, which made Cream giggle.

"He's really curious." She said to herself. She held on to the brindle tight as he continued to walk around. NiGHTS and Tikal decided to follow him. He actually led them to Croc's cave, along with all the Gobbos. They were waiting for them the whole time. Cream pulled on the rope softly and Randy stopped. She got off, still holding the rope as she was walking him. Tikal and NiGHTS came in after that. They all smiled at the small little fuzzballs sitting with Croc. They were having a bonfire, roasting marshmallows.

"Welcome to the Land of the Gobbos." Croc greeted. "Dark Dragon took my ancient gemstones and now, he's nowhere to be found. I did, however, snatch this from him when I saw him at the last moment." He laid down a sack of money in front of them. NiGHTS placed a hand under her chin. "If we succeed, you can keep me and the money. If we fail, we have to be eaten by the Dark Dragon himself. Deal?"

NiGHTS finished her thinking before she finally shook on it.

"It's a done deal, Croc. Do you know where he might be hiding at this time?" She replied. Croc pointed to a dark forrest.

"He's camaflauged in the the Gloomy Forrest. We have to be very careful." He replied back. Cream got on her giant Day gecko.

"Then, let's ride!" She exclaimed as they walked into the forrest, waving goodbye to the Gobbos.

Later...

Team NiGHTS and Croc were walking into the Gloomy Forrest. So far, Dark Dragon didn't try to ambush them. They were on a good start.

"Stay close, ladies. It's easy to get lost in here." Croc reminded as they kept walking. Cream and Randy obviously wasn't listening as they went to a different direction in the fork they came across. They went to the left instead of following Croc and the others on the right. They were curious about the forrest. As they were still walking, they heard a small shuffle in the bushes and Randy stopped.

"What was that?" Cream asked her lizard. He squealed as he back up towards the bush that was shaking and was startled by what they saw. They both screamed in horror while they ran.

As for Team NiGHTS and Croc...

They were still on their path when Tikal suddenly stopped. This puzzled NiGHTS and Croc.

"Tikal, what is it?" NiGHTS asked. Tikal heard Cream's screams for help. She gasped.

"It's Cream! She's in trouble!" She exclaimed. NiGHTS turned around to tell Croc, but he was gone.

"Croc?" She asked herself. "This is serious, Tikal. C'mon." She allowed Tikal to climb on her back as she flew off into the gloomy sky.

Meanwhile...

Randy was knocked out and covered in blood as Cream stood back, looking terrified. She was breathing uncontrollably as the Dark Dragon came from the shadows.

"You're... you're..." Cream tried to speak.

"I'm the Dark Dragon!" He finished. "If you think you're getting my precious gems, think again!" He chuckled with evil in his tone as he picked up the helpless rabbit and squeezed the life out of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he did so.

"HA, HA! Suffer while you can, little bunny!" He yelled through her screams. Then, he felt a sudden hard tap on his shoulder and that made him release Cream, who collasped unconciously on the ground, right next to Randy.

"Who's there!" He furiously asked. Croc came from the shadows, carrying a bag of rocks.

"You leave my friend alone!" He yelled with determination as he threw another rock. A few seconds later, NiGHTS and Tikal arrived to see the action. They decided to give him a hand. Tikal ran to Cream and Randy as NiGHTS floated in mid-air, preparing to attack. Tikal was able to wake Cream up, but Randy was still unconcious. This was starting to worry Cream.

"What is if he's dead?" She cried. Tikal patted her rabbit friend on the shoulder.

"Then, we can still revive him." She replied. The Dark Dragon finally had it up to here and flamed NiGHTS, but missed completely. She had him distracted. This was Croc's chance to run over to Cream, Tikal, and Randy to check on them. He embraced Cream as he spoke.

"Are you okay, Cream?" He asked. Cream nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. They looked into their own eyes before they closed in on each other and kissed passonately on the mouth. Cream moaned as she wrapped her arms around him. Tikal smiled while Randy finally woke up from a 30 minute coma.

"Looks like Cream really has a crush on Croc. Everybody's getting crushes. NiGHTS got a crush on Zack and now, Cream has a crush on Croc. I wonder if I'm gonna be next." Tikal told Randy. He looked confused about what she was saying, but nodded anyway.

As for NiGHTS and Dark Dragon, NiGHTS was beating him down big time! He finally decided to give up and surrender before she delivered her final blow.

"STOP! Okay, okay! You win!" He pleaded. NiGHTS lowered her hands and her spirit particle disapeared. Dark Dragon pulled out the bag full of Croc's gems right before he roared with pain and then, exploded into tiny stars. Croc stopped the passionate kiss with Cream and inspected the bag. He nodded with satisfaction.

"Yep. All 90 of them are in here. Thanks, ladies!" He said to the girls. They walked up to him.

"No problem, Croc." Tikal replied. She was holding Randy by his bridle. Cream got on top of him and looked at Croc with a smile.

"You meant to kiss me, didn't you?" She asked. Croc blushed as he looked away.

"Well... yeah. I have a small crush on you." He replied as he took her hand. "Can I stay with you, Cream?"

"I don't know. NiGHTS, can he? Since you have your crush with us?"

"I guess. If he loves you that much, then yeah. He can stay." NiGHTS replied. Croc grabbed his bag and hopped on Randy behind Cream and held on to her ears.

"I have to say goodbye to my gobbo friends first." Croc reminded. Cream smiled.

"We'll be back, girls." She told NiGHTS and Tikal. They nodded in response.

"Hiya!" Cream yelled as she whipped her rein and Randy responded to this by walking towards the gobbo cave. When they arrived, Croc jumped off of him and placed the gems in front of all his little fuzzy friends.

"I've got the gems back and Dark Dragon is gone for good!" He announced. The gobbos cheered after that. "Now, I can stay with Cream."

"We're gonna miss you, Croc." They replied in unison. They all surrounded the green reptile and gave him a group hug. Cream and Randy were watching and they were in tears. After the big embrace, they released and allowed Croc to go by so he could get back on Randy. He looked back at them for a final glance at his only fuzzy friends. They all waved.

"Goodbye, Croc!" They called before Cream whipped her rein and Randy walked back into the forrest. When they arrived back, NiGHTS chanted her rhyme and they disappeared into hyperspace back to their headquarters to await their next mission.

To be continued...


	4. Randy's First Race

Episode 4: Randy's First Race

The next morning, everybody was still asleep. Croc, Cream, and Randy were sleeping on the couch, NiGHTS and Zack was sleeping in the girls' bedroom and Tikal was sleeping beside NiGHTS on the left side of the bed. While they were still sleeping, the printer on the giant computer began to print by itself. The machine woke Randy up. He yawned like a dog as he slithered out from under Croc. He walked up to the printed document and took it by his mouth. Then, placed it on the floor. He saw Cream's name on it and squealed. That woke Cream up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she spoke.

"Randy, what is it?" She asked as she stood. Randy picked up the document and walked up to her. She took it and read it. Here's what she read:

"Dear Cream the Rabbit, your giant Day Gecko has been qualified into the big Yoshi Race at the Mario Kart: Double Dash tracks. It's a series of 5 races. If he wins all five by 3rd place or above, then you and your gecko wins 500,000 as a grand prize. Just sign on the dotted line and let your gecko place a footprint beside it and arrive at the Nintendo Gamecube Headquarters by 3:00 pm. Don't be late. Sincerely, Mario." Cream read. She gasped as she covered her mouth with surprise.

"OH, MY GOD!" She yelled. That made everybody wake up with a start. They all came into the living room.

"Cream, what is it?" NiGHTS asked. Cream started hugging Randy's head gently.

"Randy's qualified in his first race!" She replied. "He's gonna be in the Yoshi Races!"

"Really?" Croc and Zack asked in unison.

"Yeah! And guess what? That's our next mission." She frantically went to the computer and took out a pen and a blue stamp pad. She signed the paper while Randy pressed his foot in the stamp pad. Tikal looked at NiGHTS.

"Sounds like a good mission to me. If Randy wins, then we might be rich." She told the human nightmaren. Zack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He's gonna be racin' against Yoshis, right?" He asked. NiGHTS nodded.

"Yeah! Oh, and Cream?" She asked. Cream stood up with the signed document in her hand.

"Yes?" She called back.

"You have to be the rider."

"Alright! We need to be at the Nintendo Gamecube Headquarters by 3:00 pm. That'll give us time to find the perfect clothes for me and Randy. I wanna make him look special." She patted her giant lizard on the head while she spoke.

Everybody smiled as they looked at each other.

"Cream's really learning how to be responsible." Croc said randomly.

Later, at 11:45 am...

NiGHTS was searching through her closet for something Cream could wear for the big races. She didn't have to look like a racer, but she needed to look at nice as possible. Tikal decided to help as well.

"I want an outfit that matches my cuteness." Cream demanded. Tikal pulled out a cute looking pink sailor shirt with white jeans. NiGHTS adored it.

"Aw! That'll look cute on you." NiGHTS squealed. She continued searching in the closet for a perfect pair of shoes to go with it. She picked out white with pink striped K-Swiss shoes for Cream's size and two pink bows for her ears. Cream took everything and walked into her own dressing room.

"Here comes the new me!" She exclaimed before she closed the door. NiGHTS and Tikal waited in the room, sitting on the bed.

"Cream has a sense of style. I like that." NiGHTS said. Tikal nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile...

Zack and Croc were looking for something for Randy to wear just for his type. Croc was searching for a collar while Zack search for the clothes. He stopped looking in the closet and took out the clothes he designed for Randy, which was a purple tank top with blue denim jeans with a special hole added in the back for his tail. Croc took out a gold and silver collar with a sapphire blue diamond attached in place of the licence. He turned around and saw Zack slip his hand made outfit on Randy.

"That's a cool outfit, Zack." He commented.

"Thanks." Zack replied. "I made it myself. Since there aren't really any available outfits for Randy, I figured I make some for him." He slipped on the jeans and snapped the button tight. Then, he turned around and noticed the collar Croc picked out. He whistled.

"Goddamn! That collar looks expensive!" He exclaimed as Croc slid the collar on. "Who paid for that?"

"I did. I used my gems to buy this at the Gobbo Jewery Store right before Team NiGHTS arrived. This looked like a perfect collar for Randy." Croc replied. Randy squealed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I thinkk he likes it." Zack said. "Well, we still have plenty of time. We can get a nice lunch on the way."

"Sounds good to me. All we have to do is wait for Cream and the girls and we'll be ready." Croc replied.

Later...

Cream came out with the outfit Tikal picked out and modeled herself in front of the girls. They cooed with happiness.

"Awwww!" They exclaimed in unison. Cream blushed as she walked up to NiGHTS and handed her the two bows.

"I need a little help getting these on." She told her. NiGHTS nodded as she took the two velvet strands of ribbon and Cream sat in her lap. NiGHTS took an ear and carefully tied one bow on the top of it. Then, took the other ear and did the same. Now, Cream was dressed and ready to go.

"Now, you're all set." Tikal said as she pulled Cream down.

"I can't wait to see what Randy looks like." Cream cheerfully said as she skipped out of the room. Tikal and NiGHTS looked at each other, smiled, and chuckled at Cream's cuteness.

Later, at around 12:05 pm...

Cream came out and saw Randy, Zack, and Croc. She had her eyes fosuced on Randy and sighed.

"Aw! Aren't you cute?" She asked joyfully. Randy squealed with delight as she ran up to him. He adored her outfit and fell in love. He jumped on her and licked her face happily, making her giggle with every lick. Zack, Croc, NiGHTS, and Tikal watched with smiles on their faces.

"I always knew there was a sweet side to Cream's personality." NiGHTS said to Tikal.

"Big said the same, back when Sonic Heroes came out." She agreed. "He always wanted Cream to be his best friend, but since he had Froggy, he's been a bit down. Froggy wasn't enough. That's when he met Cream for the first time..."

Flashback

Big was in his room, just him and Froggy in the Sega Clubhouse. He was talking to Froggy as he sat there.

"Oh, Froggy!" He started. "You're the only friend I've got, but you're not enough. I'm not saying your a bad friend or anything, I'm just saying that I need more that just you for a friend. If only there was someone I could find for a good friend..." He paused when he heard knocking at his door. "Come in!"

Tikal came in and looked concerned. She also had Knuckles with her. He looked concerned as well. They both sat on the bed next to Big.

"What's wrong, Big? How come you're not at the celebration with us?" Tikal asked.

"I don't feel too happy." He replied. "Froggy's the only friend I've got and nobody else wants to be friends with me." Knuckles placed a hand on his shoulders.

"It's okay, Big. I felt the same way before I met Sonic for the first time. You'll be fine." He told the large purple cat. "Maybe you could at least be at the party, but you don't have to do anything."

"I guess. I could just sit with Froggy in the very back." Knuckles patted his back twice before he stood up and walked out the room. Tikal held Big's hand as they walked out towards the party. When they arrived, everybody was there, including Chris and Mr. Tanaka. Big still wasn't smiling as he walked through the happy crowd, who never noticed his sad expression. Tikal was starting to become concerned. She noticed the Cream walked up to him with Cheese fluttering behind her and sat next to Big. This made Tikal smile a little.

"Hi! I'm Cream and this my friend, Cheese." Cream greeted. Big didn't respond. He still held a sad look on his face, looking down at the floor. She started to frown as well.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Big looked at her.

"I don't have any friends." He replied with tears coming from his eyes.

"You have your little froggy."

"He's not enough. I want another friend, but nobody wants to make friends with me."

"Me and Cheese will be your friends." Big looked showed a smalll smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't have any friends either. Sure, I have Cheese, but he's not enough for me."

Big sighed with relief as he picked up Cream and hugged her like a teddy bear, leaking happy tears all over Cream's dress.

"I'm Big the Cat. Thanks for being my friend, Cream!" He exclaimed between sobs. Cream started crying happy tears herself, embracing him back. Tikal was watching from the distance and smiled with passion. She loved the sight she saw. Knuckles noticed her and walked up to her.

"What happened?" He asked her. Tikal showed tears in her eyes, but they didn't slither down her face.

"Big and Cream are finally becoming friends. Even Cheese and Froggy hugged each other." She replied before she cried in his arms. Knuckles patted her back and smiled.

"Indeed, they did." He said to himself.

Flashback

"...It was a such a happy and emotional moment, I started to cry myself. I've never seen anything so amazing happen like that." Tikal finished. NiGHTS, Zack, and Croc went in tears as well.

"No wonder she's happy about Randy." Zack agreed. Cream jumped on Randy's back and was ready.

"Okay, guys!" She called. "I got the paper. When can we leave?"

NiGHTS looked at her watch. "It's almost 2:30 now. I guess we can go there now. The earlier the better, I always say." She replied. Randy walked up to the others. Croc and Zack held NiGHTS' hand while Tikal, Randy, and Cream prepared themselves for teleport.

Later...

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad prepared all the different colored Yoshis, including the original green one, for the big race that starts in 15 minutes.

"Hopefully, this race won't be too grusome like last year." Peach said to Mario.

"Don't-a worry, Peach." He replied. "Every-a-thing's gonna be alright-a."

"I hope so."

Toad heard some flying and looked up.

"Hey, Team NiGHTS have arrived!" He yelled. They landed with empty Burger King bags. "Looks like you stopped for a quick lunch on the way."

"Yeah." NiGHTS replied. "We didn't want our racers to starve. We didn't wanna starve either."

"Excellent. All the Yoshis are ready to go!" He looked at Cream and Randy and loved their attire.

"Nice clothes." He commented. Cream blushed.

"Thanks, Toad." She shyly replied. "Aren't we dress formally enough for a race full of cute Yoshis?"

"Yep. You two look perfect." Fox McCloud came in and whispered something into Toad's ear. He nodded.

"Sure, He can race, too. Tell him that." He replied. Fox nodded as he left back out. Cream and Randy looked confused.

"What did Fox tell you?" Cream asked.

"He asked me if Bowser could race. He can." Toad replied. This made Randy gulp. Cream patted his head for comfort.

"Looks like Randy's a little nervous about Bowser racing as well. Do you know why?" She asked. NiGHTS kneeled down to the two and placed a hand on Cream's shoulder.

"I've studying a gecko's nervousness of another person. Randy gulped just now. That means that he really feels uncomfortable about Bowser racing with him, due to his huge size." NiGHTS replied. Cream looked down at Randy with concern.

"Are you sure?" She asked NiGHTS, who nodded.

"Trust me. I suggest you go easy on him, if he starts to act a little awkward during the race. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Great." Peach replied. "Shall we begin?"

Cream whipped the rein and Randy responded by walking to the starting line with the Yoshis and Bowser.

"Good luck!" Tikal and Croc yelled.

Moments later...

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Toad announced. "Welcome to the 2nd Annual Yoshi Races. This year, we have two special guests. Cream the Rabbit and her giant Day Gecko, Randy! Also, Bowser will be joining the race as well. We have a series of five races every year and usually, the tracks we choose are deadly. This year, they're kid friendly. The first track: Rainbow Road. The second track: Donkey Kong's Rainforest. The third track: Yoshi Desert. The fourth track:Bowser's Castle. Finally, the longest and newest track created by Fox McCloud: Planet Zari. This track will have to take two laps around, if we want to save time. Finally, I want to wish all the racers good luck and have fun! Now, with the help of NiGHTS, she'll teleport us to Rainbow Road to begin the first race!"

NiGHTS stood up and held her hands out. Minutes later, everybody was going into hyperspeed and then, they arrived at Rainbow Road. All the racers were still in their positions.

"Racers, take your positions!" Toad continued. A shyguy arrived on a stand with a checkered flag, ready to wave. "Ready... set... GO!" The shyguy waved the flag and they took off in the speed of light. NiGHTS sat back down next to Zack and smiled.

"Hopefully, Randy's nervousness won't effect his racing skills." She pleaded to herself.

Down on the track...

Sunshine, the yellow Yoshi, was just behind Randy by the nose. Cream looked determined as they ran nose-by-nose. Bowser was in the very back and he was getting pissed off at that. He curled up in his shell and rolled like boulder though the other racers. Randy's nose just tapped on a item box and three red koopa-troopa shells circled around them. Cream gasped with surprise.

"The homing shells! This'll keep Bowser behind!" She yelled to herself. Randy sensed Bowser's incoming presence and moved to the side to keep himself from getting hurt by Bowser's shell. When Bowser passed him, he chuckled devilishly as he popped out of his shell and continued running. That was Cream's cue. She slapped the rein and Randy relflexed by slapping one shell with his tail and it launched right to Bowser and tripped him up, making him land on his back hard. Randy ran up to the laid down Bowser and he jumped over him gracefully like a horse and continued on. Cream blew a rasberry at him.

"Ha, ha! Bowser's a crazy jackass!" She teased as Randy continued running. All the Yoshis then came and jumped over him and continued running. Bowser was back in last place again. He growled with extreme anger.

"That rabbit! I'll show her!" He swore to himself as he got back on his feet and continued to run. Randy and Cream was back in the lead, having the original green Yoshi come up beside him. So far, one lap was complete. Bowser just passed the starting line for his next lap. This was his chance. He grabbed a item box and a spiked shell appeared in his hand.

"Perfect." He said to himself as he threw the shell. It flew passed all the Yoshis without hurting them. When it was about to apporach Cream and Randy, it slammed them hard. Randy roared with pain and Cream almost fell off. She regained her balance and grabbed his collar and pulled herself back up on the saddle. She looked at Randy's tail and saw the shell wound. She patted the terrified gecko to calm him down.

"Don't slow down now!" She pleaded. "Yoshi just passed us!"

Randy regained his strength and began to speed up right when a black Yoshi passed him, placing him in third place. In the back, Bowser chuckled.

"Ha! That'll show her!" He yelled out.

In the audience...

Tikal looked desperate when she saw Randy's tail wounded. NiGHTS set on a spell that healed his sore and it worked. That made Tikal sigh with relief.

"Thank you, NiGHTS." She sighed.

"You looked worried." NiGHTS replied. Zack and Croc were enjoying this and were yelling and clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

"This race is really cool!" Croc yelled. Zack clapped in agreement.

"I liked the way Cream slapped Bowser's ass!" He yelled. "If he keeps messin' with Randy, she's gonna keep kickin' his ass until he can't take it anymore!"

Back on the track...

They passed the starting line again. They were on their final lap. Cream decided to throw away the last two koopa-troopa shells and they slammed the black Yoshi and Yoshi himself, setting them back in the lead. Randy ran through another item box and a start appeared in Cream's hand.

"Alright! A star!" She exclaimed. "Tell me when it's the right moment to use it, okay?"

Randy nodded as he roared in reponse. Bowser was in 6th place and not too far from Randy. He went through another item box and he got a lightning bolt in his hand.

"Excellent! I can shrink everybody and pass 'em. This is gonna be good." He said to himself. He threw it up in the air and it formed a huge storm cloud. Randy sensed this and squealed. Cream responded to this by throwing the star in his mouth and he swallowed it. Then, he started to change colors, form small stars around him, and play the little star tune. When, the lightning striked, it made everybody shrink and slow down, except Cream and Randy. They were glimmering in the storm's darkness, well protected. Bowser saw the colorful gecko and growled as the storm clouds cleared.

"Why that little...?" He swore under his breath. He was now in second place, right at Randy's tail. As soon as all the other racers popped back to their normal size, the star's protection stopped. Bowser was able to catch up to them and look at them dead in the eyes.

"You two are pretty good for rookies." He said to them. "Why don't you just kiss my ass and leave?"

"Because we need to win this race!" Cream yelled. "If you don't like it, you can just leave." Those were her final words before she slammed the rein and Randy began to speed up again. Bowser growled as he regained his speed himself. They were nose-to-nose when they were 3 miles away from the finish line. This was going to be a photo finish. Toad took the picture and looked at it when it was fully visible.

"The winner of the Rainbow Road is... Randy!" He announced. Everybody cheered loudly. Bowser couldn't believe it. He fainted right when he stopped. As for Randy and Cream, they stopped and Randy stood on his hind feet and roared while Cream hung on and screamed with delight. Everybody was cheering as if it was the last race. Randy went back to the pit stop to take a breather while Cream did the same. Tikal placed a dog bowl full of water in front of Randy and he drank up frantically. Cream took a bottle of Gatorade and sat down next to NiGHTS, who congradulated her with a pat on the back.

"Congratulations, Cream." She said. "That was a good start."

"Thanks." Cream tiredly replied, taking a sip of her Gatorade every 5 seconds. "And he wasn't even trained to race yet."

"Well, that's a lucky start ahead of ya!" Croc agreed. Cream looked up at him and smiled with passion.

"Aw, Croc! Really?" She asked. Croc nodded.

"Yeah. That was a race for the ages." Cream was loved by this encouragement from Croc. She suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, making steam come out of his ears. Zack chuckled along with NiGHTS and Tikal as this happened.

"This is starting to become too adorable." NiGHTS said to herself.

All through the rest of the races, Randy won at least second and first place, outsmarting Bowser every step of the way. By the time they reached the final race, Randy was ready to go.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Toad announced again. "It looks like Randy has a greater chance at winning the entire championship! With him winning second place in two races and first place in another two races, his chance of winning stands at a ratio of 10-1! As for Bowser, he doesn't stand a chance! Now, the final race begins at Planet Zari. This race is so long, only two laps will be on this race. Whoever wins, ends the championship! Everybody ready? On your mark... get set... GO!"

The shyguy waved his checkered flag the final time and the racers sped off the final time. This was the biggest race of all and Randy was determined to win this race. Cream could feel his bravery and supported him every time. Bowser had it up to here with Cream and Randy 'cheating.' He decided that if he doesn't win, no one will. This time, Skye, the baby blue colored Yoshi, was in the lead, followed by Randy and Cream. Bowser prepared his deadly plan. NiGHTS' pupils shrank as she felt something going wrong. Tikal and Zack noticed and they looked concerned.

"NiGHTS, what's wrong?" Tikal asked. NiGHTS didn't reply. She kept her eyes focused on Bowser as the race kept running. Bowser searched in his shell and pulled out a capsule. She gasped when she saw the color of it. It was red and black.

"CREAM, RANDY! WATCH OUT!" She yelled, still keeping her deep tone of voice. Cream's ear twitched as she heard NiGHTS and slapped her rein, commanding Randy to keep going faster. When Bowser threw the capsule, it landed right in front of Cream and Randy and exploded into a giant dragon. He stood in their path and Cream quickly pulled back hard on the rein, causing Randy to screech to a stop. All the other Yoshis just stood there for a second, then ran away, making them disqualified from the race. Randy and Cream just stood there and Bowser passed by with a evil chuckle.

"Who's laughing now, bitch?" He yelled as he continued running. NiGHTS floated up and flew down to the two terrified friends of hers. Randy was starting to drool with nervousness while Cream shivered with horror. When the dragon roared, that sent Cream fainting dramatically off of Randy's back. NiGHTS arrived just in time and picked her up. Then, she flew back to the audience and gently laid her down on Tikal's lap. Then, she flew back to Randy so she could help him. NiGHTS landed next to the scared lizard and shot a purple spirit particle at him. It didn't hurt him, but it made his muscles tighten. He felt this and squealed with discomfort. When NiGHTS stopped her spirit, Randy squealed with delight. He felt stronger and braver. He growled with courage as he ran under the dragon and then, grabbed him by the tail and slammed him down on the floor hard. That made everybody cringe.

"Ouch!" Zack exclaimed. "That's gotta leave a mark."

The dragon got furious and sprang back up on his feet to set a counter-attack, but Randy did his instead. He charged at him and headbutted him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, unconcious. Randy landed back on his feet and breathed hard, looking down at the unconcious dragon. NiGHTS smiled as she floated up and flew back to the audience and sat down. Cream came to and looked up at NiGHTS with fear.

"How come you're not helping Randy?" She asked fearfully. NiGHTS smiled.

"I believe we should let Randy do this on his own." She replied calmly.

Back on the track...

Bowser was watching the fight from a distance on the track and decided to stop and watch. He didn't even finish the first lap yet. The dragon was still unconcious while Randy was still breathing hard, looking at him. Then, Randy was caught off guard when the dragon's eyes opened and then, he grabbed the gecko by his tail with his mouth and swung him around in all directions. Then, slammed him down on the ground hard. Randy was only knocked out for 10 seconds. Then, he got up and climbed on top of the dragon and scratched him like a cat. The dragon roared in pain with every scratch and then, Randy bit him on the neck with his special canine, flesh tearing teeth. The dragon resisted the bite and made one of his wings slap Randy across the face, but it missed as he ducked it just in time. Then, Randy opened his mouth and fired out a purple plasma laser from it and it shot through his neck. The dragon roared even louder as he collasped to the ground, sending Randy falling off, but managed to land his feet. He growled with determination. The dragon was still breathing, but was nearly dead. Finally, before the dragon could make his last attack, Randy made his by shooting an even bigger laserbeam that surrounded the dragon's body and it exploded with it. Everything went quiet afterwards. There was a moment so silent, Cream was the only one yelling out:

"Alright, Randy!" Everybody cheered after that. Randy looked up at the audience and smiled, keeping his eyes focused on Cream. He squealed with delight as he ran to catch up to Bowser, who was speechless. Then, he shook his head right when Randy passed him and he ran after him. The race was back in session. Randy ran as fast as he could, then ran throughan item box. Three green koopa-troopa shells started circling around. This gave him an idea. Since Bowser was behind, he decided to set him even further behind. He slapped a shell with his tail and it slammed right on Bowser, tripping him up again. Bowser stood back up and kept running. They were done with their first lap. Now, the final lap was going to be the toughest one in this track. Randy kept his eyes focused on his path ahead and ran as fast as possible. When Bowser was about catch up, he shot another shell, but this time, Bowser jumped over it. Randy noticed, but didn't look behind him. He growled as he shot his final shell. It slammed in Bowser's face, making it bleed. He roared in pain, but kept going. They were so close now. They were 5 miles away from the finish line and Randy took another item box. A lightning bolt appeared above his head and he tapped it with his nose. It made the lightning strike Bowser, making him small and slow. Randy chuckled as he kept running and then, crossed the finish line, making him the winner. Everybody cheered as they all ran out the audience bleachers and went up to congradulate him. Cream ran in front of everybody else and nearly tackled him in an embrace. Randy squealed as she grabbed his round head with love. NiGHTS, Tikal, Zack, and Croc walked up to them through the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Toad announced. "The winner of the championship... Randy!"

"Oh, Randy!" Cream yelled through the cheering crowd. "I'm so proud of you!" Toad, Mario, Yoshi, and Peach walked up to Randy and gave him his bag of money.

"Congratulations, Randy!" Peach exclaimed. "Here's your 500,000 prize." Randy squealed as he saw the huge bag of money. NiGHTS picked up the happy lizard before he could get to it. She smiled.

"As an additional prize for winning, I'm giving you a special gift." She started. "I now give you the power to squeal no more. In other words, you will now talk like everybody else." After that, she placed a hand on Randy's neck and he felt a small tingle in his throat. Afterwards, he sighed as he spoke.

"Thanks, NiGHTS." He replied. His voice was like Stitch's, but higher pitched. Cream hugged him again and Randy licked her face.

"I never knew I could do it, Cream... but I did." He told her. Cream smiled.

"I always knew you were brave! You're the coolest pet I've ever had!" She replied.

Later...

The race was shutting down and it was about time for Team NiGHTS, Randy, Zack, and Croc to leave. Mario and Yoshi talked with them for a while before they left.

"That was a great race, Randy." Yoshi said. "Hopefully, you'll race us again someday."

"I hope so myself." Randy agreed. Mario walked up to Cream and handed her a Yoshi egg.

"Here-a, Cream. For being such a great gecko owner, you may have-a this Yoshi egg as a gift-a." He said while Cream took the egg. She smiled as he hugged him.

"Thanks, Mario! I'll take good care of it." She replied. NiGHTS was ready to go back to their headquarters. Randy walked towards the circle of his friends and looked at Yoshi one last time.

"See ya, Yosh. Hopefully, we'll race again real soon." He said before they finally disappeared into hyperspace back to the headquarters. Another mission completed.

_On episode 5, Cream's second gift hatches. Plus, their next mission envolves with a journey unlike no other, featuring Spyro and Crash Bandicoot._


	5. An Unforgettable Adventure

Episode 5: An Unforgettable Adventure

As soon as Team NiGHTS, Zack, and Croc arrived back at the headquarters, Cream's Yoshi egg began to hatch.

"Already?" Cream asked as she sat in the couch. She placed the hatching egg on the floor and watched it. NiGHTS, Tikal, Zack, and Croc just stood there and watched. When the egg finally hatched, it revealed a purple Yoshi with green shoes and the same signature red saddle on his back.

"Oh! Look at you!" Cream exclaimed. "What can I name you?"

"How about Tanzanite?" NiGHTS suggested as she walked up to them and kneeled down towards them.

"That's a nice name. Do you like it?" Cream asked the yoshi. Tanzanite nodded. "Great!"

"That is a nice name, NiGHTS." Tikal agreed. "Where did you find a name like that?"

"It's a purple gemstone I read about one time." NiGHTS replied. Zack shook his head as he walked up to the girls with Croc.

"If Cream keeps gettin' these pets, she could start her own zoo." He complained. Randy came up from behind him and allowed Tanzanite to hug his head.

"This moment is sort of similar to what happened back when I was a real nightmaren. It seemed unusual to me." NiGHTS continued as she sat on the couch. Tikal, Croc, Zack, and Randy followed while Cream placed Tanzanite on her lap.

"Why was it unusual?" Tikal asked.

"Wizeman needed my help with something unbelievable."

"Wizeman?"

Flashback…

NiGHTS, in her nightmaren form, was standing on the tower, Twin Seeds. When she heard something swift move from behind her, she looked in that direction and saw Wizeman fly out in a panicked expression with bruises all over his face.

"NiGHTS! The Dark Tiger is destroying Nightopia!" Wizeman exclaimed.

"WHAT!" NiGHTS yelled back as she floated up.

"It just came outta nowhere! We gotta stop him!"

"I'll stop him… under one condition."

"What?"

"You'll be a good guy instead from now on."

"(sighs) Okay. I promise."

Flashback, back to the headquarters…

"Inside, I felt that Wizeman wasn't being very sincere." NiGHTS continued.

"Then, why did you believe him?" Cream asked.

"I had to. Otherwise, he could've set off another evil plot."

Flashback, to Nightopia…

NiGHTS and Wizeman arrived back at Nightopia and it was nearly destroyed.

"Damn!" NiGHTS swore. "I'm gonna summon my spirit steal on this wildcat."

"Are you sure it might work?" Wizeman asked.

"I'm sure." She was about to summon her magic, but a small black figure caught her eye. She recongized who it was.

"Shadow!" She asked to herself. She flew down towards the black hedgehog. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get rid of this jumbo feline! Aren't you as well?" Shadow replied.

"Yes. I'm gonna summon Spirit Steal on him."

"Well, this has made me a plan. I'll wound it a little, then when I give the signal, you summon your magic. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Let's go!"

Shadow's plan was into action. He began to roll into a sharp ball while NiGHTS began floating in mid-air, preparing her attack. Shadow was able to scratch the giant cat's face and body. Then, when he saw the tiger get weak, he made a thumbs-up and NiGHTS summoned her spirit steal. A spirit particle came out of her hands and when it touched the monster, his ghostly sprit floated out of his body and he simply collasped and dissolved into tiny stars. NiGHTS floated back down and landed next to Shadow, who was tired out a little.

"That actually worked." Shadow said between breaths. "We make a great team."

"I agree." NiGHTS said with a chuckle.

"But, now, it's time for us to go in separate ways."

"What do you mean?"

Wizeman flew in and interrupted their conversation.

"Great job, guys!" He congratulated.

NiGHTS stared at him with a dull look on her face.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that you were behind this, Wizeman?" She asked sarcastically. Wizeman gulped with nervousness.

"Well… uh,… gotta go." He quickly flew off in the speed of light. Shadow shook his head with annoyance.

"Forget about him. Anyway, as I was saying, we need to take separate paths." He repeated. NiGHTS sighed.

"Why? What do you mean?" She asked again.

"What I mean is we should never again see each other from this day on."

"Why?"

"It's a dire consequence to see each other in another bad place. So, hopefully, you'll live a pleasant life without me."

"And the call you the bad guy. Anyway, I hope you do, too."

Flashback, to the headquarters…

"…and after that, Shadow made a promise that we wouldn't see each other again. I felt so discouraged." NiGHTS finished.

"So, you're saying that you wanna see him again, but you can't, right?" Croc asked.

"Exactly."

"Let's hope you can." Tikal encouraged.

The alarm rang right after that. Everybody came to the big screen, including Tanzanite.

"Yes, Argos?" NiGHTS asked.

"I called to tell you that there's another mission headed your way. Let me start by saying congratulations to Cream for a job well done at the Yoshi Races." He announced. Cream blushed.

"Shucks. It was really thanks to Randy's natural skills for being a racer." She replied.

"Glad to hear it. Anyway, this mission involves a rescue. Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon have requested that you help them find Ripto's lair. They say these guys were captured by him…" He showed a picture of Shadow, Prince Azrael, Jerry, Coco's pet dinosaur, and all of the baby dragons. NiGHTS kept her eyes focused on Shadow and her eyes widened as Argos continued.

"They need you to find the lair, defeat Ripto, and free the prisioners. Any questions?" Argos continued. Nobody replied. "Excellent… Oh! One more thing I forgot, since this mission's too dangerous, Cream will have to excluded from this one."

"WHAT! WHY?" Cream asked furiously.

"I already allowed you to go on a mission that was nearly as dangerous as this one… which was the race. You almost got yourself killed on that one. So, Zack's taking your place."

"YES!" Zack cheered.

"But, what about Randy?" Cream asked in a worried tone.

"Since the last mission, I suspected that Randy could take care of himself, so he'll be okay. Croc will stay with you for the time being." Argos replied.

"Don't worry, Cream." Randy said as he walked over to his owner. "I'll be okay. Trust me." He nestled his head in Cream's arms and she embraced it.

"Come back safely." She said to him calmly.

Later, at the Playstation Main Square…

Spyro and Crash were waiting patiently in the lobby for Team NiGHTS to arrive. Lara Croft and Ratchet were sitting with them. Crash was busy eating some Twisted Cheetos.

"Hopefully, the baby dragons will be alright." Lara said to Spyro.

"Me, too." He agreed. Ratchet was shining Clank with his robot polisher.

"Do you think Shadow will get along with them?" He asked. Crash looked up from his bag as he fingers and mouth was covered with cheese.

"Maybe." He replied in a muffled voice. "NiGHTS will be with them, right?"

While Crash was distracted, Spyro snuck a few puffs from the bag with his mouth. Crash noticed and snatched it away.

"Hey! Get your own!" He yelled at the greedy dragon.

"My bad. I was hungry!" Spyro apologized.

Seconds later, Team NiGHTS(minus Cream), Zack, Tanzanite, and Randy walked in the lobby. Crash and Spyro froze in the fight as they saw NiGHTS.

"Daaaaaaaamn!" They exclaimed sexually in unison. NiGHTS scoffed as she ignored them and walked up to Ratchet.

"I've got their location. You guys just have to get there." He suggested to NiGHTS.

"Thanks. I can tell this mission's gonna be a breeze." She replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that… but, I'm concerned about the baby dragons. I know they're already naughty enough to get themselves out, but they're not as bad as Shadow, though."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT SHADOW!" NiGHTS screamed, still keeping the deep tone in her voice. "I know he's a good guy, even though he doesn't look like it."

"Maybe, but he might be better than being extremely bad… for a hedgehog!"

"That may be your opinion, but I DON'T THINK THAT'S TRUE! GODDAMN IT!" After that, she flew off in anger, leaking tears on the way.

"Poor NiGHTS." Tikal swore with worry as she ran after her. Tanzanite, being curious, followed her. Randy, Crash, Lara, Ratchet, Spyro, and Zack watched with concern, having Zack filled with anger.

"Now, what the hell was that all about?" Zack asked furiously.

"Maybe she suddenly has a heart for Shadow." Crash replied, wiping the cheese off his hands and face.

"OHHHH! A'ight! If that's how she's gonna be, she's gonna die cryin'!" Zack ran off furiously. Spyro ran off with Crash and Randy following. Lara shook her head with disappointment.

"Why did you say that, Ratchet?" She asked. "You really pierced her like a needle." She walked off.

"I don't know what I said, Lara. I always knew NiGHTS was pretty paranoid anyway." Ratchet repiled with disgust as he walked to his room.

Later, at the top of a nearby waterfall…

NiGHTS was already there, crying in her knees. Seconds later, Zack ran towards her with fury.

"NiGHTS, why the hell are you actin' like this!" He yelled at the sad human nightmaren.

"Ratchet just had to say that about Shadow!" She replied, ignoring his question. "Why did he have to say that?"

"I could've said the same thing!" He picked up NiGHTS by the collar of her shirt and strangled her. "Since you do wanna act like that, I'm gonna have to show you how I feel about it!" He began to punch her across her face at multiple times. Seconds later, Tikal, Crash, Spyro, Randy, and Tanzanite arrived.

"ZACK, NO!" Randy yelled, but no avail. The black rabbit ignored him and pushed NiGHTS down to the ground and punched her in the mouth hard, then made a deadly punch on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She was laid back on the ground, unconcious. He looked down at her in victory.

"I always knew you were a weak son of a bitch!" He yelled at her. She heard him and woke up with a start.

"What?" She screamed, but Zack caught her off guard and picked her up again. He was about to punch her again until…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Randy screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran for Zack, jumped on his back, and bit him hard on the neck. Zack screamed in pain as he dropped NiGHTS back on the ground again and attempted to get Randy off his back. Tanzanite became brave and decided to help, but Tikal stopped him by using her tiara's telekinetic powers.

"Tanzanite, don't." She told him softly as she gently placed him back down. She embraced him as she watched the fight with fear in her eyes. "I can see why Cream couldn't come."

Back on the fight…

NiGHTS' anger was brewing inside of her as she looked up at the two boys fighting. Her eyes lit up slowly. Zack was finally able to pull Randy off of him and hold him upside down by his tail. He then smiled devilishly as he took his other hand and held the middle of the giant reptile's tail, then twist it extremely hard, knocking him unconcious. Then, he dropped the lizard on the ground.

"Weak-ass lizard." He swore as he looked down at the green lizard. When he turned his attention back on NiGHTS, his eyes got wide.

"Oh, no." He swore under his breath as NiGHTS finally shot out her large and powerful plasma blast from her eyes. Tikal, Tanzanite, Spyro, and Crash ran for cover inside a nearby cave as the explosion from the blast impacted. When the brightness from the laser was gone, it revealed Zack laying dead beside Randy with a big, bloody hole in his chest. NiGHTS was seen standing with the two dead figures at her feet.

"She actually… killed Zack?" Tikal asked in wonder. Tanzanite grew scared as he nudged closer to Tikal, who patted him on the head gently to calm him down.

"Daaaaamn!" Crash exclaimed. "She's pretty strong for a human to make a blast like that!" He walked out with Spyro. Tikal and Tanzanite then followed.

"You didn't have to kill him." Tikal said the the nearly sad woman.

"I know." NiGHTS agreed. "But I had to. He wasn't very trusting anyway."

"Guys, we need to continue on this mission fast!" Spyro declared.

"I agree." Tikal changed the subject. "We better get going, NiGHTS." She walked over to the purple dragon as he flew off, having Crash on his back. She looked back at noticed NiGHTS didn't move. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up." NiGHTS replied.

"Don't be too late." Afterwards, Tikal finally flew off with Tanzanite on her back. NiGHTS looked down at the two dead beings and placed an ear to Randy's chest. There was no heartbeat.

"That must've killed him along with the spinal cord." She said to herself. "I heard that sickening crack, too." She shuddered as she carefully pulled off Randy's expensive collar from his neck. "I'll give this to Cream to remember you by." As she placed the collar in her pocket, she took Zack's gold chain from his neck and placed it in her other free jean pocket. Then, picked up the two dead bodies and they disintergrated into spirit particles as they flew up towards the sky into the heavens.

"We'll miss you two." She said with welled-up eyes. Then, when the particles disappeared into the clouds, she turned towards the edge of the waterfall and flew off towards Spyro and the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile…

Spyro, Crash, Tanzanite, and Tikal decided to take a small 15 minute break, due to Spyro's wings getting exhausted. They stopped at the lake in Autumn Plains. Seconds later, NiGHTS arrived and landed next to Tikal, dropping the collar and gold chain at her feet. Tikal gasped at this display as she released Tanzanite to go swimming in the lake.

"Randy's dead, too?" Tikal asked. NiGHTS nodded as she sat down.

"The strong twist to Randy's tail not only broke his spine, but also his spinal cord. Once I head that crack, I knew he was dead for sure… and he was." She replied in an expert tone.

"What would Cream say?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I'm sure Cream will understand." Then, a terrifying squeal was heard. Tikal gasped as she turned around. "Crash!" She ran over to the orange marsupial, who was purposely dunking Tanzanite's head in the water, attempting to drown him. Tikal came just in time and pushed Crash's hand away as NiGHTS answered her communicator watch.

"Yeah, Argos?" NiGHTS replied.

"Hello, NiGHTS. How you guys doing so far?" Argos asked.

"We're doing fine. Spyro had to take a little wing-rest break, but overall, we're okay."

"Good. Where's Zack and Randy?"

"I'll tell you after we get back from our mission."

"Okay. I'll be checking on Cream and Croc later. Good luck."

"Bye." NiGHTS clicked off as she started to turned pale. "All of a sudden, I don't feel so good." Tikal heard her as she pulled Tanzanite out of the lake.

"Is it nervous sickness?" She asked. NiGHTS nodded. "You'll be okay." Tikal turned her attention back on Crash.

"What is wrong with you?" She furiously. "Your not really taking this mission seriously!"

"I'm just here to keep the purple shorty company. Hunter was supposed to help out, but he was too busy. So, I took his place." Crash replied innocently.

"Busy with what?"

"He planned a date with Bianca today." Spyro replied as he walked up to them.

"He always puts women first, doesn't he?" Tikal asked sarcastically.

"Yep." Spyro looked behind Tikal and noticed that NiGHTS was missing. "Hey, where's NiGHTS?"

"Huh?" Tikal turned around and saw that NiGHTS was indeed missing." Where did she go?"

"Meega find purple lady." Tanzanite volunteered.

"You wanna find her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… and hurry."

Tanzanite nodded in response as he ran around the plains, looking for NiGHTS. He stopped for a second and saw a figure on the top of the wall the plains was surrounded by. He couldn't make out who it was though.

"Spyro!" He called. The purple dragon came up to him.

"What is it, Tanzan?" He asked.

"Meega see someone on wall. Can purple dragon fly meega up there?"

"Sure." Tanzanite climbed on Spyro's back as he flew up towards the top of the wall and the purple Yoshi climbed off.

"Thank you." Tanzanite said politely. Spyro nodded in response as he flew back down to the lake. Tanzante walked closer to the figure to find NiGHTS kneeled down near the edge of the other side of the wall. She was holding her stomach tight. "Oh. NiGHTS no feel good." He jumped down and made a three-point-landing on his feet and ran towards Tikal.

"Well?" Tikal asked.

"NiGHTS on top of wall, but no feel too well." Tanzanite replied.

"What do you mean?" She flew up to where NiGHTS was and landed right beside her. NiGHTS had just started sitting up a little, groaning in the process. "NiGHTS, are you okay?"

"No. I really don't feel good about Cre…" She tried to say before she threw up over the edge. This shocked Tikal.

"Oh, my God! She is having nervous sickness!" She exclaimed as she slowly reached for NiGHTS' communication watch. She dialed Argos.

"What is it, Tikal?" He asked.

"You have to excuse NiGHTS from this mission!" She replied in a worried tone. "She's not feeling too good."

"How sick is she?"

"She's throwing up as we speak, sir!"

"Oh, GOD! I'll teleport her to my headquarters right away. You and Tanzanite keep the mission moving. By the way, what happened to Randy and Zack? NiGHTS couldn't tell me."

"And I believe she's really doing the right thing by doing that. We'll tell you everything that happened when we get back. For now, teleport her to your station. She's really starting to gross me out."

"Right away. Good luck." After that, NiGHTS disappeared. Tikal sighed with relief as she strapped the watch on her wrist and flew back down. Spyro, Crash, and Tanzanite ran up to her.

"So, what's up with NiGHTS?" Crash asked.

"She's sick."

"I don't even wanna know how sick." Spyro said disgustedly. "Anyway, I'm sure you two will still handle the mission without her."

"We can… and we must." Tikal agreed. Tanzanite nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, let's move out!"

_On Episode 6, the unforgettable adventure continues as Tikal and Tanzanite are the last two standing for this mission. Meanwhile, NiGHTS finally tells her story about what happened to Zack and Randy. Also, Cream and Croc have a "make-out" session. But, here's the real question: Will NiGHTS have the confidence to tell Cream about Randy? _


	6. An Unforgettable Adventure: Part II

Episode 6: An Unforgettable Adventure- Part II

Since they started the mission, NiGHTS has been very affectionate about Shadow. But, now that Zack attempted to kill her for it, she couldn't do anything but kill him… but, before she did, Zack had his chance to kill Randy by twisting his tail so sharp, it broke his spine. Now, that NiGHTS is feeling a little "green" from her being too nervous to explain to Cream what happened to Randy and Zack, Tikal and Tanzanite decided to finish this extraordinary adventure with Spyro and Crash. But, first, let's see how Cream and Croc are doing.

"I'm starting to get a little worried, Croc." Cream said in a worried tone. "Will Randy be okay?"

"Don't worry, Cream." Croc encouraged. "Randy'll be okay without ya! Trust me."

"I hope so."

Argos beeped in and that made Cream quickly change the subject.

"What is it, Argos?" Cream asked.

"Just wanted to check on you since I checked on NiGHTS and the others." Argos replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that Cream has been a worry story since they went about the mission. She's been worryin' about Randy this whole time."

"She shouldn't, really." Argos mumbled. "Ahem… anyway, calm down, Cream. Everything's alright now."

"But, what about Randy?" Cream asked.

"You'll know everything that happened when they get back." After he said that, a retching sound was heard from the background. It was barely audible, but Cream and Croc still heard it.

"What was that noise?" Croc asked.

"What noise?"

"That disgusting noise coming from behind you. It sounds like someone's puking."

"Actually, I can tell one thing about what happened. Somehow, NiGHTS was a little too nervous to tell you two about Randy and Zack. She got so nervous that she's highly ill from it, if you get my drift."

"Yeah, I get it." Croc groaned. Cream gasped.

"Oh, no! You mean, NiGHTS is sick?" She asked in a horrified voice.

"Yes." Argos replied.

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. The nervousness must've made her tired as well."

"Okay. Hope she feels better."

"Alright. Bye." Argos clicked off. Cream's brown eyes began to show a glassy luster as she slowly walked over to the bed. As soon as she sat down, the first tear slowly emerged from her eye and slid down her cheek at medium speed. Croc could feel her pain and sat next to her. He stroked her face gently before he spoke.

"Don't cry, Cream. They'll be back… and hopefully, NiGHTS will get well soon." He said calmly. The sad rabbit looked at the solemn reptile as she smiled, then slowly leaned in for a deep, passionate liplock. Her arms automatically reflexed by wrapping them around Croc's neck while his arms wrapped around her waist. It seemed like they kissed for eternity.

Later, at Icy Speedway…

"Just one more task. Then, we can get to Winter Tundra and beat Ripto once again. I don't know how he came back alive in the first place, but my guess would be an orb he caught at the very last minute." Spyro announced. "Now, in order to beat this challenge, each team needs to have a flyer and a rider. For example: I'm the flyer and Crash is gonna ride on my back. So, in your case: Tikal, you're the flyer while Tanzanite is your back rider. Here's how the challenge works: We'll do a race… but, while we're racing, we have to destroy some obsticles along the way. They are… arches, ice skaters, sea serpents, snowmobiles, and paragliders. We can destroy them in any order, but whomever destroys the most wins. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Crash replied. "How come you're calling this a race and we're not even racing?"

"It doesn't have to be a real race. It's the fact that we're 'racing' for who gets the most. Get my point?"

"Oh! Well, whatever you say."

"There's only one rule you have to follow or you're disqualified: NO CHEATING!"

"Aw, damn!" Crash swore to himself.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Seconds later…

"On your mark…" Spyro started. "…get set… GO!"

They flew off. They went their separate ways. Tikal flew in for the arches first while Spyro flew in for the sea serpents. Crash kept slipping every 3 seconds, making Spyro lose his balance.

"Crash, will you keep your marsupial ass on my back, please!" Spyro asked furiously. Crash finally regained himself by holding on to the purple dragon's horns.

"My bad, bastard!" He yelled back.

Meanwhile, with Tikal and Tanzanite…

"This is so much fun, Teekal!" Tanzanite exclaimed. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, despite NiGHTS' horrific sickness moment." Tikal replied as she flew through her last arch.

"Will purple lady be okay?"

"I'm sure she will. Her sickness is just temporoary."

"Okay… wait. What do temporoary mean?"

Tikal giggled at this question as she continued on with the ice skaters.

Later, at Argos' Space Station…

Argos just walked in a room where NiGHTS was. She was in a hospital bed, sipping from a glass of apple juice while watching tv. She had a tall trash can on her right side, just in case. Argos smiled as he got comfortable beside her.

"Feeling better?" He asked her. She nodded, taking her mouth off her straw.

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better, now that I've regained my confidence." She replied with bravery.

"Did you now? Well, that's good to hear. So, now that it's just you and me, why don't you…"

"…Tell you what happened? Okay. But, please pay attention because I'm only gonna explain this whole story once."

"Okay. I'm listening." He put his legs up on the bed, placing an arm around NiGHTS as she began her story.

"You see, we went to the Playstation Headquarters when we first arrived. Then, when Ratchet started making an insult about Shadow, that made me get really pissed off. I flew off with anger in my heart, having Tikal, Spyro, Crash, Randy, and Tanzanite following me. Zack was the first to go after me, however. As soon as he came up to me, we were in a brawling fight… just me and him. He was doing the fighting, but I was getting the beatdown. Every time I tried to attack, he punches me straight across my face. Then, just when I thought my life was over, Randy came to the rescue. He bit Zack right on his neck as he dropped me in response. As I was watching them, my eyes started to glow as I charged up my plasma cannon eyebeams. Zack has his chance to end his fight with Randy once and for all by fiercely twisting his tail until I heard a sickening crack from it. Zack killed him by breaking his spine along with his tail. That made me blast my laserbeams and it shot a hole right through Zack's chest. Then, after that, when you called me, that's when my sickness got to me for being so guilty. So, in conclusion, I felt so nervous was because since Zack killed Randy and I killed Zack, I was afraid that Cream wouldn't trust me anymore."

It was all silence after NiGHTS explained that whole story. Argos heard every word and his eyes became glossy as he kept his serious face on.

"If she comes to the feeling that she can't trust you anymore, then maybe you should tell her when she gets older." He suggested. NiGHTS sighed as she placed her glass on the table on her left side.

"That's gonna take a very long time, but if you say so…" She complained as she slowly began to leak tears for the first time. Argos embraced her lovingly as she whimpered on his shoulder, drenching the sweater with her tears. She and Argos cried for what seemed to be forever.

Meanwhile, in Ripto's dungeon…

Shadow, Prince Azerael, the baby dragons, and Jerry the Dinosaur were all in the same supersized cage. Ripto was sitting in a desk in front of them. Shadow was extremely pissed off at that short creature and he really wanted to escape as soon as possible.

"Why did you capture us again?" Prince Azerael asked. Ripto chuckled devilishly as he walked up to them.

"So, you guys won't cause any trouble for everybody living in Winter Tundra." He replied. Shadow stomped up to the cage bars and grabbed them in anger.

"That's not even a good reason!" The black hedgehog complained. "There has to be a better reason than that."

"Actually, there isn't. So, whenever you can be quiet…"

"Bitch." Shadow muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, back in Icy Speedway…

Tikal was just coming in for a landing. As she was getting to her feet, Tanzanite jumped off with a smile on his face. Spyro came crashing down, spraying a little snow on Tikal and Tanzanite as he landed face first. Crash landed on his back in the white snow. They were panting hard like an exhausted dog who just finished jogging for 30 minutes. Tanzanite laughed as Tikal just groaned with annoyance as she wiped some snow off her face and her braids.

"That was enterprising." She said in an annoyed voice. "What happened to you two?"

"Crash here kept slipping off my back!" Spyro yelled. "He could've stayed on, but he had to try to act like a goddamn idiot and stand up on me!"

"I was just tryin' to get that last sea serpent by tacklin' it! Shit!" Crash complained.

"Guys! Can you two just stop and telly up who got the most of everything?" Tikal finally asked.

"Okay." Spyro replied. He pulled out a laptop and typed for a minute. "Alright. Crash and I destroyed all 8 sea serpents, 4 ice skaters, and two paragilders before we crash landed just now. That's a total of 14. Now, you and Tanzanie here destroyed all 8 arches, the last 4 ice skaters, all the snowmobiles, and the other 6 paragliders we missed. That's a grand total of 26. You two win!"

"They won?" Crash exclaimed. "Goddamn! I guess it was my fault!"

"Darn tootin', bastard! Anyway, congratulations. As an honor for participating in the challenge and winning, may the entire fairy body of Avalar reward you two with your own specials. For you Tikal, a jazzy new outfit…" Right on cue, a fairy flew up to Tikal and sprinkled fairy dust all over her and a green shirt with black jeans and fancy sneakers on her feet. She was dazzled and speechless as Spyro continued. "…and for Tanzanite, a new makover from a Yoshi to a chinese dragon." A fairy sprinkled fairy dust on Tanzanite and he was completely transformed into a short-legged chinese dragon with yellow spikes tracing his back to the end of his tail. I awed at the sight of his new look.

"They're lucky." Crash complained.

"Thanks, Spyro." Tikal said as she continued to examine herself in her new outfit. "This event was really exciting."

"I'm sure it was. Next stop: Ripto's Arena!" Spyro announced as he flew off with Crash on his back. Tikal wanted to fly herself, but she noticed huge brown wings on Tanzanite's back and decided to let him fly her instead. He took off with her on his back, following Spyro.

Later, in Ripto's arena…

Spyro, Tikal, Tanzanite, and Crash arrived, but Ripto was nowhere to be seen. They were puzzled until an explosion errupted from the castle. When the smoke cleared, they were impressed to see NiGHTS along with Shadow, the baby dragons and Jerry running out, and Prince Azerael. NiGHTS had the dead Ripto in her hand while Shadow's amazing strength was shown by carrying the robotic Gulp in his hand.

"DAAAAAAAAMN!" Spyro and Crash exclaimed. Tikal shook her head in annoyance as she walked up to them.

"Oh, my God! NiGHTS, you're all better!" She exclaimed. "That was fast."

"Well, I'm a nightmaren. After all, nightmaren tend to heal themselves within 20 minutes after being sick." NiGHTS explained. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"That promise about not seeing her again was totally proposterous. Now that we've broken it, we'll be together forever." He agreed. He then whistled when he saw Tanzanite. "Wow. What happened to your Yoshi?"

"We had to do a big challenge before we got here and since we won, he got this transformation as a reward. As for me, well… look at me." Tikal replied as she turned around to show her new outfit.

"You look great." Prince Azerael commented as he walked up to them.

"Thanks."

"Well, the mission had finally been completed. Thanks for your help, guys." Spyro said to everybody. "Crash, you can go home now."

"Finally! I can get outta here and away from that hatin' dragon!" He exclaimed with relief as he spun really fast, then disappeared. Spyro chuckled.

"That bandicoot. Always fighting with me. Thanks again!" The purple dragon said before he ran up to the baby dragons just in time for Hunter and Bianca to arrive. NiGHTS prepared herself for transportation back to their headquarters. Shadow came into the circle and this puzzled her.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" She asked. Shadow chuckled.

"I'm gonna take Zack's place." He replied smoothly. Tikal sighed.

"You told him, didn't you?" She asked. NiGHTS bowed her head.

"Yeah. He wanted to know so bad." She replied. After everyone assembled, NiGHTS teleported themselves back to the headquarters.

Meanwhile, at the headquarters…

"That kiss came outta nowhere!" Cream exclaimed. "I hope we won't get in trouble for it."

"Me, too." Croc agreed. Then, a swift sound was heard.

"NiGHTS! You're back!" Cream exclaimed as she ran up to them and hugged the human nightmaren, who didn't even show a slight smirk. Cream noticed. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you." NiGHTS replied as she kneeled down. "About Randy… um… he's… (sighs) …How can I put this? Um… Randy can no longer be… in your arms… forever."

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… Randy's… dead. Zack killed him… and I killed Zack for it."

"OH, NO! He was a good friend!" Cream cried in NiGHTS' arms. She embraced her back. Tanzanite began to cry as well, laying down on his stomach like a dog. Tikal's eyes were glossy, but she didn't leak a tear.

"I have a trinket to remember him by." NiGHTS continued as she pulled out Randy's special collar. Cream took it and held it close to her chest.

"I'll never forget you, Randy!" She yelled at the ceiling before a tear of hers dropped on the white diamond piece of the collar. It began to glow as Cream continued to cry. NiGHTS grew shocked and took a quick hover back, towards Tikal, Croc, Tanzanite, and Shadow as they watched speechlessly as well. Minutes later, Cream's entire body was covered by the brightness of the diamond's glow. Then, they noticed that Croc was being forced into the particle as well. When his body was completely inside the glow, they saw two figures getting taller. When the glow finally cleared, it revealed Cream as a 22-year-old version of herself. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with the same white collar that was on her little dress, green khakis with sweeter-looking shoes similar to her smaller ones, and was wearing no gloves. She had seductive brown eyes, her original cream-colored fur, and long ears almost as long as NiGHTS' hair. Tikal, NiGHTS, Tanzanite, who fainted, and Shadow were all stunned to see this.

"Cream, is that you?" Tikal asked. Cream looked at herself in a full-body mirror and was thrilled to see herself like this as well.

"Wow! Randy's collar isn't just for show after all." She said in a female teenager kind of voice. "Hey! What about Croc?"

She turned around and saw Croc as a masculine, but tall dragon with muscles bigger than ever on his arms. He was still green with a yellow underbelly, but had brown horns on his head, a long tail, and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown vest, showing his bare, strong chest and abs and green, baggy pants with a black belt around the waist. He was bare-footed still. Cream cooed at his new look.

"Look at you, sexy boy." She said seductively as she walked up yo him and placed Randy's collar, which turned into a diamond necklace, around his neck. She rubbed his chest sexually. "I'm gonna love being with you."

"So will I." Croc spoke in a deep, male voice. They moved in closer for a delicious liplock, having Cream's arms around his neck and Croc's arms around her waist, nearly massaging her butt. Tikal and NiGHTS awed at this loveable sight.

"Well, now!" NiGHTS exclaimed. "Cream and Croc? In love?"

"That's adorable." Tikal finished. Shadow chuckled.

"I didn't know Cream would look so stylish for a 22-year-old." He said randomly. "Looks like our next mission will never be the same."

_Apparently, Shadow could be right. On Episode 7, the next mission involves another search-and-rescue… but, this time, it's with Ratchet. I know what you're thinking: What? No Clank? Well, actually yes. Clank's disappeared and they believe Quadrant, leader of the Tyrannoids, is the scandal behind this. Will the find him or will Quadrant take over Marcadia forever? Find out on the next chapter. _


	7. Ratchet and no Clank

Episode 7: Ratchet and no Clank

After Cream and Croc having a spazzy make-over… and a little 'love' that night, Team NiGHTS was back together. Their next mission was underway and Shadow was acting a bit strange since he arrived back at the headquarters with NiGHTS, who noticed. One day, at lunch, Shadow was busy staring at NiGHTS as she was eating. She felt a shiver go down her spine and looked up at Shadow. He quickly focused his attention back to his food and ate at his normal pace. NiGHTS raised an eyebrow in wonder as Tikal noticed.

"What is it, NiGHTS?" She asked.

"Shadow's acting a bit strange and I'm wondering why." NiGHTS replied in a suspicious tone.

"Maybe he has something he wants to tell you, but he wants to be alone with you."

"That may be the case. If that's how he feels, then I'll figure it out for myself."

Later…

"Shadow?" NiGHTS called. Her and Shadow were in NiGHTS' room, watching tv. Shadow still had his attention on the tv, but replied anyway.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Did you wanna tell me something?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I noticed that you've been acting weird lately. I keep sensing that you're staring at me."

"Well… I… uh…"

"If you wanted to tell me something, all you had to do was say so. What is it?" She showed a sly smirk on her face as Shadow started fidgeting with his hands with his head down.

"Well, I wanted to ask you… um… if…"

"Yeah?"

"If you… uhhh…"

"Yeah?"

"…um… if you're… uh… available?"

"'Available'?"

"Well, yeah. Since you killed Zack and all…"

"Are you saying… you want me to be your… _girlfriend_?"

Shadow nodded fast. NiGHTS giggled as she blushed.

"You think I'm that dashing?" She asked.

"Well, you are pretty tough for a nightmaren… and you look so… beautiful." He replied as he held her hands in his gloved ones. They looked into each other's eyes as he slowly pushed NiGHTS down on her back on the bed.

"You thought we were gonna be just friends, did you?" Shadow asked deeply, leaning closer to her face.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you…" They were closing in for a kiss as she spoke. "…to… be…" They were this close to the kiss until…

"NIGHTS! We got another mission to do!" Cream yelled from the command room. They snapped out of their love trance and blinked fast as Shadow climbed off of NiGHTS and the bed and cleared his throat while NiGHTS sat up.

"How about we save it for later?" Shadow asked nervously. NiGHTS chuckled as she walked past him and stroked under his chin suggestively.

"I'll be on top next time." She said seductively as she walked out ever so sexually. Shadow was in a daze as he was staring at her butt.

"Damn! So, that's what that nightmaren's hiding under her silky, shiny hair." He sighed as he walked out to the command screen where Argos was already shown.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to wish that both Zack and Randy will rest in peace. They were both great new additions to the team. Secondly, your next mission involves with Ratchet." Argos started. "His robot sidekick, Clank, has been kidnapped by the leader of the Tyrannoids named Quadrant. Ratchet says that he could do this mission alone, but the number of Tyrannoids assisting Quadrant is too great for him to handle on his own. Clank is being held captive in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Marcadia and Ratchet could really use your help. The objectives of this mission is to find the warehouse, kill any Tyrannoids along the way, rescue Clank, and defeat Quadrant himself. Any questions?"

"What to Tyrannoids look like?" Croc asked in wonder. Argos was blocked off, but was still able to speak as a picture of a Tyrannoid was shown.

"Tyrannoids are like mutant baby t-rexes. They have muscular bodies and are all equipped with the Shock Blaster V5. Ratchet has a loads of weapons, including the Plasma Whip and the Infecto-Bomb. He also has a Shock Blaster, but it's the V3 version. He needs all the help he can get. Anymore questions?"

Nobody said a word.

"Good. Ratchet will be waiting for you in the Playstation Headquarters with Reptile from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance(which is my favorite Mortal Kombat game). He's helping out as well. So, one of you has to stay… which is gonna be hard to choose who will stay."

"We can't leave Tanzanite. He's our source of transportation, since Ratchet's dropship can only carry two passengers." Tikal suggested. Cream lowered her head.

"Croc can stay." She said without hesitation. This made Croc show a shocked expression on his face.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"I love you, Croc. I really do, but I haven't been on a mission since we had to do your mission. So, you gotta stay here alone until we get back." She looked into his eyes. Croc looked down at his feet with sadness.

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." She kissed him on the lips passionately, ignoring the others watching. Argos sighed.

"Tender moment. Anyway, remember… Tyrannoids are extremely powerful when they're in one large group, so do the best that you can… all of you!" He reminded before he clicked off. At that moment, Cream and Croc stopped their kiss and looked into their eyes.

"I'll be alright, Croc. I promise." Cream said softly as she embraced him. He embraced back with tears in his eyes.

"I hope so." He replied. NiGHTS, Shadow, and Tikal were already on top of Tanzanite, prepared to leave. Cream walked over to the large purple dragon and Shadow pulled her up. NiGHTS began her teleportation and they disappeared, leaving the lonely Croc alone.

Later…

Ratchet was waiting in the Playstation Hedquarters lobby with Reptile. He was polishing his Shock Blaster V3 while Reptile practiced his sword maneuvers. Minutes later, Team NiGHTS and Shadow arrived on Tanzanite's back. Ratchet saw Cream and was stunned.

"Holy motherf… ahem! Sorry!" Ratchet said dazed. Reptile just stared at Cream and drooled his acid to the floor.

"We're here, Ratchet." NiGHTS announced in her normal tone. "When do we start our mission officially?"

Hours later…

Ratchet and Reptile were flying in the dropship while Tanzanite was flying beside it, still having NiGHTS, Tikal, Cream, and Shadow on his back. Ratchet was speaking from his communicator headset with NiGHTS, who had her own.

"Okay! The Tyrannoids are loose and running rampant in the main square of Marcadia. Taking them by surprise may be the best way to avoid any 'caught off guard' moments. You have any suggestions?" He explained.

"Since I'm a nightmaren, I could stall them with my teaser spell before we land. That way, there'll be a slower reaction time for them and that'll give us an easy advantage." She replied. Ratchet beeped in.

"Good idea. As soon as we land, you perform your spell and I'll signal your dragon to land behind me… but, first, Cream and Tanzanite need some ammunition. Put your headset on Cream for a minute." NiGHTS did so. "Cream, have you ever piloted an armored dragon before?"

"Never heard of them… nor have I driven one. Can you tell me how?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get to that point where we can transform Tanzanite into an armored dragon. Give the headset back to NiGHTS." She did so. "So, that's our plan of attack. Got it?"

"Got it." NiGHTS replied.

"Good." Then, Ratchet's plane computer spoke.

"Now reaching Marcadia in T minus 5 minutes." It said in a female voice. Ratchet beeped in on NiGHTS' headset.

"That's your cue. You know what to do…" He said. NiGHTS nodded as she prepared herself to perform the spell.

4 minutes later…

NiGHTS held out her hands and a purple mist started coming out. The Tyrannoids were indeed stunned by the mist's fragrance and they looked drowsy and drunk as Ratchet and Reptile landed, followed by Tanzanite and the others, who jumped off his back while the ship's top opened, letting Reptile and Ratchet out.

"Now, let's go through these city limits and rescue Clank!" Ratchet demanded as he cocked his Shock Blaster and Reptile pulled out his sword. They mutant dinosaurs saw them, but NiGHTS' spell was slowing their reaction time to shoot. Shadow started his spinball attack, similar to Sonic. He rolled into about 20 of them and they were all knocked out.

"Too easy!" Shadow complained. "NiGHTS, your spells are amazing."

The human nightmaren blushed.

"Thanks." She replied bashfully. The other 20 percent of the Tyrannoids were still in a slow-reacting daze as the crew ran through the city and ran up the stairs, having NiGHTS flying beside them. When they finally approached the top of the steps, the Tyrannoids that were not dazed spotted them and began shooting. Ratchet stalled them by shooting back while Reptile slashed them with his sword. NiGHTS had a sheild around her as she flew forward, passing the attacking mutant dinosaurs without a scratch. There was a secret door with a keypad beside it. She whistled for Tanzanite to pick up Tikal and Cream and run over to her quickly. He did so without a scratch as well.

"I've found the secret shortcut to Quadrant's lair." NiGHTS said softly as Tikal and Cream jumped off the giant dragon. "I could figure out the pass code, but it's extra secure. We need to fight theseTyrannoids first before we can proceed." She flew off back to the fight while Tikal followed. Cream stayed with Tanzanite, guarding the door. Ratchet noticed them and he managed to dodge a few shots on his way to the two.

"I know the pass code!" He yelled at his comrades. They responded by flying up to the three with only 5 Tyrannoids left aiming at them. They saw this and froze.

"Don't make any… sudden… moves." Ratchet warned softly. "Once you lay a hand on the keypad, one of us is gonna get blown to bits."

Tanzanite managed to get the code by looking down with his eyes and seeing the numbers: "2278904" on Ratchet's code buster device. He carefully used his tail to quietly and slowly typed in the code and pressed the 'enter' key.

"Access approved!" The computer announced outloud. That was the crew's cue to make a run for it inside quick while the Tyrannoids shot after them, but didn't run. Soon as the door closed, the lights came on automatically, nearly startling them.

"Well, we made it to Quadrant's lair. Now, we just have to find him." Ratchet spoke as they walked down the narrow hallway. Security cameras were watching their every move, but the alarm didn't sound. Instead, we find Quadrant himself with Clank in a cage behind him with bars made of blue laserbeams. He chuckled as he saw the entire team walking, including Tanzanite. He bugged out when he saw him.

"That's an extranordinary dragon! But, that woman flying beside him… who is that?" He asked himself. "No matter! I must kill them!" He turned completely around in his chair and faced Clank. "As soon as your friends come within halfway through, you'll be my new ally soon enough."

"Ratchet would never give up!" Clank demanded. "He's the ultimate weapon!"

"Well, we'll just see how 'ultimate' he really is once I set out these two outcasts." He pressed a button and a giant green gecko emerged from the shadows, followed by a black rabbit warrior with a very masculine figure, green eyes, and was equipped with an enormous plasma shotgun on his back with a small laserblaster in his right pocket and gas grenades and explosive grenades in the left.

"I'm sure the purple-haired nightmaren human will recongnize you two once you attack." Quadrant said to the two. "Now, go! And I want that giant dragon alive." The two strong creatures nodded and ran out towards the hallway while Clank showed a look of confusion.

"Why the dragon! What does he have to do with this?" He asked.

"He's the chosen one for the Armored Dragon known as 'Tanzanikyte'. Once he's transformed, I'm done for! But, we he transforms and he's on my side, then I'll be victorious! AHHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, in the hallway…

They were about halfway there and NiGHTS froze. This startled everybody else.

"What is it, NiGHTS?" Cream asked.

"Something's wrong." She replied. "I can feel it."

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked. The two muscular creatures jumped out of nowhere. That answered his question.

"What the hell are those goddamn things?" Ratchet asked. The black rabbit walked up to NiGHTS and held her in an embrace. This shocked everyone, including NiGHTS.

"It's been a while since you killed me, NiGHTS." The familiar male voice spoke. NiGHTS gasped as she heard this. She took a good look at his face.

"ZACK?" She screamed with shock.

"Yes. It's me."

"But, how did you…?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway. When you killed me, I felt my body being lifted. I knew it was you, but then a different soul came and took me in. Amazingly enough, he resurrected me and made me stronger. By that moment, he told me that he knew what my purpose of revenge was and well, here I am."

"You want to plot revenge on me! But, who's the giant gecko?"

"I'm surprised you don't reconginze him. Maybe Cream will."

Cream looked at the giant gecko and her eyes grew wide as she gasped.

"RANDY!" She screamed.

"Oh, my God! How can this be!" NiGHTS asked in a worried tone.

"I loved you, NiGHTS! But, since you had to defend for 'Mr. Hover Boots' over there, I guess you didn't have a heart for me after all. So, in this case, Randy and I will have to kill you!" Zack said furiously as he pulled out his giant plasma gun. NiGHTS didn't flinch.

"There's no way you can kill a nightmaren, Zack! Not even a plasma gun can take me down."

"Oh, is that so?" He placed his gun back on his back. "In that case, Randy…?"

Randy roared as he jumped for NiGHTS, but she flew out of the way. Zack spotted Tanzanite and ran towards him. Tikal noticed and she froze him in his tracks. Zack chuckled as he felt this.

"I see others have courage on me, but not enough!" He exclaimed smoothly as he pulled out his laserblaster and shot Tikal straight on her tiara and it literally shattered to pieces. She felt all her magic leave her body by a agonizing pain that went through her body. The pain was so strong that it knocked her out. Zack continued on his way towards Tanzanite while NiGHTS was still distracted. Shadow pitched in to help by slamming Randy under the chin and that knocked him over on his back. Zack saw this and ran over to help the giant lizard up.

"You haven't changed a bit." Zack complied. "I'm surprised. Let's say you and me settle this again in a private location?" He snapped his fingers and the lights went out. Then. shuffling of movement was heard for 10 seconds before the lights came back on again. NiGHTS looked around and was shocked to see that the others were gone, including Randy.

"This is starting to go too far, Zack." She said as she stood her ground.

"So what if it is?" Zack asked. "I'm just glad that you're here with me."

"What difference would it make? I thought you were gonna be the right man for me, but I guess I thought wrong.What's gotten into you!"

"Nothing, really. Just the extra strength I received from my resurrection from Quadrant. He thought Randy and I make a very good duo for his side… and you know what?"

"What?"

"He wants me to claim you as my wife. So you either accept this offer or you and your friends are gonna die."

"Me? Be your wife… after everything you've done that day with Randy? I don't even know why you have him with you. YOU killed him, remember?"

"But, I forgived him and he accepted. That's why he's with me."

"Ooh! Okay. I see your point."

"Good. Now, are you gonna take me as your husband or not?"

"Apparently not! Shadow and I nearly kissed earlier. That made me happy enough."

"What? That son of a bitch nearly kissed you? I'm gonna have to kill you for that!"

"I dare you." She didn't flinch as she said this. Zack came charging at her for a powerful punch, but at the very last minute, she blocked it with her hand right when Zack's fist was only a centimeter away from her face. This shocked him.

"Damn! Your skills have increased since you defeated me!" He exclaimed as he tried to commense a punch to her stomach, but she managed to block that with her other hand that was removed from Zack's fist. He was getting pissed at this.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked sarcastically as she flew up. "I'm sure you can do better than that."

"Oh, yeah? Watch this!" As he said this, he kneeled down as a pair of dragon sprouted out of his back and flapped twice to dry the wet substance that went with them. NiGHTS' eyes grew wide as she saw this, but stayed in her spot as Zack flew up to her.

"Now that we both can fly, let's see how your skills are at flying and fighting at the same time." He said smoothly as he shot a plasma particle from his mouth. NiGHTS was able to fly out of its way and summon her dragon flame attack. It headed straight for him, but he blocked it with his powerful wings.

"Keep fighting all you want, you're not gonna win! I killed you once and I can kill you again!" NiGHTS screamed as she fired the same plasma eyebeams that killed him. Zack's eyes grew wide for a moment, then for a split second, it brought him back to bad memories. He remembered this same exact beam piercing right through his chest on their last encounter and he knew his wings were too weak to handle this attack, what did he do?

"I have some way of avoiding my death again…" He said smoothly before he curled up into a winged ball and it formed a large forcefield around him, making the strong plasma beam bounce off and head straight back to NiGHTS. She gasped as she noticed this and it impacted into her as she fell to the ground with a hard **_PING! _**Zack chuckled as he saw this and landed on his feet slowly, putting his wings in its rest position as he walked up to her unconcious body and picked it up.

"We've had our good times and bad times, NiGHTS. But, now it's time to face your LAST time on this planet." He said to her unconcious body as he flew up towards Quadrant's camera office. He laid her body on the floor gently and this made everybody gasp, except for Randy.

"NIGHTS!" Shadow screamed. Zack looked at him.

"This your girl?" He asked in a cool tone. "Heh, heh… my bad! Since she's gone, I thought I'd return the favor." With that, he was about to punch the black hedgehog in the face, but a sudden laser blast slammed on his back, making him kneel down in pain. He turned around and was shocked to see NiGHTS kneeling as well, ready to get up.

"What the hell…?" Zack exclaimed. Quadrant remeind calm as he took NiGHTS by her arms and held her tight with her arms pushed against her back.

"Calm down, Zack. Your wife is in good hands." He said to the black rabbit. NiGHTS cringed, but was still able to speak.

"I… won't marry… that stupid… bitch!" She studdered as she resisted the pain of her arms nearly breaking.

"I assumed you'd be happy to see your old boyfriend again. I know you thought Shadow was a great guy, but he wouldn't love you regardless."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Shadow protested. "We nearly kissed earlier and I couldn't feel any better about it. I'm hoping we kiss for real sometime."

"That's why I'm attempting to kill you, so you won't!" Zack yelled. While this argument was going on, Ratchet placed the armored dragon pendant on Tanzanite's neck. Cream noticed and she walked up to him.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm preparing for our 'catch-off-guard' attack. You and Tanzanite are gonna be the stars of our escape by the time this argument comes to it's climax." He replied in a whisper. Cream nodded as she got the hint and climbed on top of the dragon and waited for the signal.

"Zack, there's another good reason why I had to kill you…" NiGHTS pleaded.

"What?" Zack asked.

"You would never be with me, even if I never met Shadow. You would be one… guilty… goddamn bastard."

"I must agree on that one!" Ratchet complied before he snapped his fingers and Tanzanite began to glow while roaring with courage. Everybody froze as they watched him transform into the armored dragon known as Tanzanikyte. He became stronger as his muscles grew and taller as he began to grow. He soon grew too big for the cage and broke it to pieces, freeing his crew. Randy didn't flinch, however. He just stood there, brave as he was.

"Oh, no! I'm done for now!" Quadrant muttered under his breath. NiGHTS chuckled as she heard this, then elbowed him in the stomach. She flew towards Clank and picked him up and flew off. Zack flew after her. Tanzanikyte eyed on Randy deadly as he powered up his plasma raygun, which came out of his back and aimed straight at the gecko. Cream had to watch his only friend die, but luckily, she couldn't because Shadow took her and the unconcious Tikal by their hands and flew off as well, leaving Tanzanikyte, Quadrant, and Randy alone.

Meanwhile, outside the lair…

NiGHTS just flew out with Zack on her tail and Clank in her arms. Ratchet ran out next, followed by Zack, who showing a look of apology as he flew out. Minutes later, they saw the entire lair explode. They escaped just in time and Tanzanikyte flew out of the smoke.

"What happened to Quadrant and Randy?" Ratchet asked.

"They have been terminated." Tanzanikyte replied in a deep male voice. Zack just stood there and watched NiGHTS hand Clank back to Ratchet. He slowly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry for actin' like a bitch." He said in an apologetic tone. "Now, that I'm back, are you still gonna be with Shadow?"

"I'll have to think about it on this one, Zack. I hope that won't worry you." She replied as she embraced him. "Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry. I acted like bastard myself. Sorry for killing you."

"Apology accepted." They looked at each other deeply. Shadow noticed and sighed. They both turned towards him when they heard this.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" NiGHTS asked.

"You two do make a better couple than her and I together." Shadow replied softly as he held NiGHTS and Zack's hands together. "I hearby hand your love to Zack for being modest upon each other. You may kiss your wife."

"You're still ongoing about this wife thing?"

"Yeah… and he should." Zack replied as he kneeled down on one knee right in front of her and pulled out a diamond box and opened it, revealing a pure shiny Tanzanite gemstone with its purple luster. "Will you have the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, my God! How can I say no? I've loved you since we met and I'm not gonna disappoint you again. Of course, I'll marry you." She was in tears as she held the diamond in her hand before Zack stood up and gave her a lucious liplock on the mouth. She savored the sensation as she moaned deeply, wrapping her arms around him, avoiding his wings. She actually rubbed the scruff on the back of his neck while Zack slid his strong hand under her long, silky hair and began rubbing her butt sexually. Everyone around them awed at this sight, especially Cream.

"Shadow, you really didn't have to do that." She told the solemn black hedgehog, who smiled with passion.

"I know… but I was the right thing." He replied.

Later…

Team NiGHTS arrived back in their HQ just in time for Tikal to awaken from her coma. Zack saw this and pulled out a brand new tiara for her. She gasped with happiness as she saw this.

"Oh, Zack! Thanks!" She exclaimed as she took the tiara and placed it perfectly back on her head. "I finally got my powers back."

"No problem, girl." He said as he blushed. "Now, as for me and NiGHTS…" He paused as he pulled out a condom from his pocket. NiGHTS saw this and smiled sexually.

"You wanna start now?" She asked seductively.

"Hell yeah." He walked towards NiGHTS room and waited patiently while NiGHTS picked up Shadow and embraced him.

"Thanks, Shadow. I always knew we'd be friends." She said to him as she kissed him on the cheek and placed him back on the floor on his feet. She walked into her room and closed and locked her door. Shadow sighed as he placed his hand on the cheek she just kissed and blushed. Cream, Croc, and Tikal saw this and giggled.

"I guess you two are back to being just friends, huh?" Croc asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yeah. She deserves a man like Zack anyway. Besides, I'm too short." He agreed.

"Yeah. Say, you wanna play Sonic Mega Collection with me?"

"Sure." They ran towards the huge screen as Croc began to hook up the PS2. Tikal, Cream, and Tanzanikyte decided to watch them, since there was nothing else to do.

"Now, that Zack's back, what do you suppose our next mission will be like?" Tanzanikyte asked as he sat on the floor like a dog next to the couch where Tikal and Cream were sitting.

"Depends on what game the next mission is on." Tikal replied as she got comfortable.

"I hope it's what I think it is." Cream pleaded as she leaned back and relaxed.

_Tender ending, huh? Anyway, on Episode 8, their next mission is taken to the extreme with Kinetica. Crank has gone mad and in order to get him back to normal is if up to four members of Team NiGHTS win a series of 6 races. If one wins the entire championship and the others didn't, they would still be victorious… but, it won't be easy since Crank is in those races as well. Wish them luck. _


	8. The Rage of Crank

Episode 8: The Rage of Crank

Having Zack back on the team was a real reunion for NiGHTS. Unfortunately, Randy was killed once again, but this time, he's gone for good. Cream still mourns the death of her best friend, but remains persistant of everything else around her. Also, Tanzanite is no longer Tanzanite. He's now known as Tanzanikyte, the ultimate Armored Dragon.

At sunrise, Zack was the first to wake up. He was in NiGHTS' bed, laying right next to her. She had a smile on her face as she slept, telling him that she had an enjoyable night. He chuckled softly as he slowly sat up and slipped his boxer shorts on as he stood up. He walked towards the door that led to the command lobby and opened it. He saw Tanzanikyte, Tikal, Cream, Croc, and Shadow all sleeping in the room, having Tanzanikyte laid on his back with Croc and Shadow sleeping on his stomach. He shook his head as he walked towards the front door and opened it. He was shocked to see…

"Xia and Greck?" He exclaimed, waking everybody else up. "You're… you're not in your kinetic suits. Wow!"

"We came to inform you about your next mission. May we come in?" Xia replied.

"Sure, come in." He allowed them to do so and he closed the door as soon as they were inside.

"Who's here, Zack?" NiGHTS asked, then grew shocked. "Oh, my God! It's Xia and Greck from Kinetica!"

Minutes later, at breakfast…

"One of our competitors, Crank, has gone insane and we need your help to regain his wits again." Greck explained.

"Did he have a system malfunction or something?" Cream asked after gulping down her piece of her pancake.

"I guess you could predict that…" Xia replied. "…it's just that we don't know how this happened. The others believe that while he was racing one day, he accidently met his twin counterpart, Gore. After that, things went wrong. Maybe it was something Gore has done to upset him, but it's a baffling mystery."

"Well, it's not that much of a mystery, isn't it?" Tikal asked.

"No. Thank goodness." Greck replied. "We just need four of you to attend our 6 races champinoship. The locations are on this sign-up sheet." He laid out a sheet of paper on the table in front of NiGHTS. "You need to meet us at the Kinetica Setup Area by 3:30 pm. The four that are coming are the only ones that should come. Nobody else! Understand?"

The entire team nodded simultaneously.

"Good. Well, we gotta get moving." Xia said as she stood and drank the last of her orange juice and set the glass down. "Thanks for the delicious breakfast. See you at 3:30." After that, the two racers headed for the door and exited.

Hours later…

The whole team was in the living room, watching tv. NiGHTS was reading the sign-up sheet in her head as she looked at it.

"Dear Team NiGHTS,

We, the racers of Kinetica, have a desperate crisis on our hands. Crank has gone extremely insane since his first time encounter with his twin, Gore. We don't know how this has happened, but we need your help to get Crank's attitude system back to normal function. Our 6 tracks are as follows:

1.) Macropolis

2.) Gabriel's Horn

3.) Emerald Eve

4.) Neocropolis

5.) Orbital Junction II

6.) Suicide Slide

These 6 tracks are set for our big 'Get Crank back to Normal' championship, if we may. Only four of you will be chosen to race these intense tracks while 8 of us tag along to help get Crank back in a normal pace… but be warned. Not only is Crank the subject of our championship, he's also RACING with us as well as Gore. So, be careful. His reckless behavior can cause a race to become a fatality, so choose your racers wisely. We need members of your team that are both fearless and competitive at the same time. We'll await your arrival at 3:30 pm in our setup station. Be sure that the four racers that sign this sheet will be the only four coming. Good luck!"

When she finished reading, she was in deep thought. It was difficult to choose which four could go. The letter said that she had to choose wisely.

"Hey, NiGHTS. Have you decided who's going to that championship?" Zack asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah." She finally spoke. "I'll choose… Shadow, Croc, Zack, and myself."

"Are you sure about that? Did you read the letter?" Cream asked as she muted the tv.

"Yes. It said that I must choose _wisely_… and it also said that I must choose people that are fearless and competitive at the same time."

"Well, you made good choices… but one thing though." Croc replied.

"What?"

"Why am I going? I'm not brave enough to race with an out-of-control robot that has removable wheels!"

"Tanzanikyte could go then."

"No, I can't. I'm too big." The armored dragon protested.

"Well, I know that Cream can't go. I guess it'll just be us three and tell them that we couldn't choose a fourth racer."

Later, at 12:57 pm…

NiGHTS was sitting in her bedroom, watching her favorite soaps. There was a knock on the door and she regained herself, wiping a tear from her face as she opened the door. It was Cream.

"I just called Kinetica's supervisor, Lemar Weasel. He said that it's a good thing you guys couldn't choose a fourth person." Cream announced.

"Really?" NiGHTS asked.

"Yeah. He said that one of the racers that's attending can't race."

"Which one is that?"

"Zinon. Due to attempting a new, but difficult stunt in the air, she ended up breaking her leg."

"Thay have a replacement?"

"Yeah… and he wants to be our team."

"Another member! We already got enough! If he's coming, then one of us has to leave."

"WHAT! When did you hear that?"

"From Sonic. I just talked to him on my cell phone and asked him how many members I can have. First, I told him that I had 7 members, counting myself. He told me that I can't have more than that number."

"What are we gonna do? He's a cute little guy."

"Still. It's Sega's rule and we gotta follow it. Either Tanzanikyte goes or Shadow go…"

"Shadow."

"Huh?"

"Shadow can go."

"Why him?"

"Because he's on the bad side of Sega, remember?"

"Yes, but did you have to reply so sudden? I'm guessing that you want him to leave because he's not as well as a racer as he looks."

"'Racer'?"

"Yeah. He's racing with us."

"Oh. Well, can he leave after this mission?"

"Cream…"

"Please! I would let Tanzanikyte leave, but he's kinda like Randy to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. After this mission, Shadow goes. Undertstand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Is Lemar still on the phone?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him we'll be there early, but not too early."

"Okay. Thanks, NiGHTS."

"No problem." She slammed the door by the time Cream walked towards the phone. She sat back down on her bed and looked at the tv with disappointment.

"That black hedgehog's only been here for a couple of days. Why the hell does she want him to leave so soon?" She thought outloud. Seconds later, Zack walked out of the bathroom with a red towel wrapped around his waist. He was wet from his steamy, hot shower he just took, making his chest and abs look sexy to NiGHTS, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just get out of the shower?" She asked in a dazed voice. Zack nodded. "Damn! You look hot!"

"Look who's talkin'." Zack protested. "You be lookin' fine naked and I ain't lyin'!"

"Really? Why don't you take that towel off and tell me whose sexier?"

"How about you make me?"

NiGHTS showed a seductive smile on her face as she stood up and walked up to him, grabbing his towel in the process.

"As you wish." She replied smoothly as she slowly loosened the towel from the back. She was this close until…

"NiGHTS, the racers of Kinetica are expecting us to be at the setup area in 1 hour." Shadow yelled from the closed door. NiGHTS stopped for a second and raised an eyebrow.

"1 hour. Hmmm…" She said softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I'm sure you can handle a little sexual touch for at least 30 minutes."

"Bring it on, baby." Zack complied as he stroked her long hair from her back.

Meanwhile, in the lobby…

Cream was playing a game of Sonic Heroes while Tikal and Tanzanikyte was watching. Minutes later, Shadow came from Croc's room, showing an impatient look on his face.

"What's taking NiGHTS so long?" He asked as he sat next to Tikal on the couch.

"Well, you said an hour until you leave. She might spend 30 more minutes watching the rest of her soap opera. You know how she loves those when they're on tv." Tikal replied. Cream was focused on her game, but was still listening.

"I didn't know NiGHTS loved soaps." She pleaded.

"You didn't know? Ever saw how she acts if she doesn't watch her favorite soaps?"

"No."

"When you ask her 'How are you doing?', she says 'Why did he have to murder that girl?' When you say 'Thank you', she says 'How could she!' Finally, when you say 'have a good day', she says 'How could you do that to Tina? She was this close to being your husband!'."

Tanzanite, Shadow, and Cream laughed hysterically after that long remark. They couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes. Seconds later, Tikal laughed at herself. When they finally calmed down, Cream spoke.

"That was… hee, hee! That was so wrong, Tikal." She laughed. "Don't be talkin' about NiGHTS like that."

"It's the truth, though. You should hear her voice message. It says 'I'm not available at this time, so if you see Jason, tell him he can kill his brother for all I care bacause I don't give a shit! So, call me back at the dramatic beep… he'll be cursing his brother out at that time. Thank you.'"

Shadow and Tanzanikyte were still laughing, but louder. Cream kept her laughter in.

"C'mon now, Tikal. You can stop now. Are you planning to be a comedian someday?" She asked. Tikal wiped a tear.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. By the way, I am planning to be a comedian any day now." She replied as she sat back. The boys were still laughing. Cream couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed, which made the two boys immdeiately stop laughing and grew extremely quiet.

"Sorry." They apologized in unison. Cream nodded with satisfaction as she turned back to her game and resumed playing. Tikal shook her head as she looked at NiGHTS' door.

"I wonder what she's doing in there…" She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in NiGHTS' room…

Zack was the only one moaning with passion as he felt a pair of slender hands massaging his erect member sexually. He was laid back on his back on the bed while NiGHTS was between his legs, sitting on her knees with a smile on her face.

"Had enough yet, baby?" She asked seductively. Zack managed to lift his head up as he spoke.

"Ohhhhh, good god! No! I ain't through with this bullshit!" He replied between groans as he laid back down.

"Good… because I'm really enjoyin' this myself."

She continued for 25 more minutes before she finally stopped and stood up, staring at his member, nearly drooling. Zack noticed as he sat up.

"Damn, girl! Where'd you learn to do some bullshit like that?" He asked.

"I learned myself, I guess." She replied as she went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Zack silpped on his boxers and straightened up his clothes, which NiGHTS took off and tossed on the floor. He put on his purple vest, his white jeans, and his gold chrome watch with a blue face and gold numbers. NiGHTS came back out with clean hands as she looked at her watch.

"We got another 30 minutes until we depart for Kinetica's setup station. How about we spend the rest of our time with the rest of them?" She suggested. Zack sighed with relief in response as he walked out the room. NiGHTS just shrugged it off as she left with him and closed her door on the way out.

Minutes later…

The two came to the lobby and sat down on the floor next to Cream to watch her play her game.

"Enjoyed your soaps, NiGHTS?" Tanzanikyte asked, holding his laughter.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Good. I don't what you to be replyin' by saying stuff like: 'You were this close to being his wife!'."

"What?" The human nightmaren looked at Tikal, who immediately looked away. "You told them about my personal issues with missing my soaps, did you?"

"Now, why would I do that?" Tikal asked in a nervous tone. NiGHTS gave her the I'm-so-pissed-off-at-you glare, which made her nervous. "Okay, so I did. I was pretty funny though."

"Not to me. Do that again and I just might kick you out of the team."

"Okay, okay. I won't do it again."

"Good. Shadow, isn't 1:30 a bit early to leave? I was actually planning to leave at 2:00."

"2:00? Why didn't you tell me?" Shadow asked back.

"Well, if you could've given me a chance to speak, then I could've told you sooner."

"My bad. So, since we've heard that another new member is joining our team, who's leaving after the mission?"

"You, Shadow."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Somehow, you don't fit Cream's interests. She'd rather have Tanzanikyte stay and you leave. Besides, you're supposed to be the bad guy, remember?"

"Oh. Well, I guess what Cream says, Cream knows. I'll leave after the mission."

"Good. Remember, at 2:00, we're leaving."

Later, at the Kinetica Setup Area at 1:57 pm…

"Sorry about your leg, Zinon." A light brown rabbit-kinkajou mix creature similar to Slugger said to the black female racer.

"That's okay, Tyeebo (pronounced tee-bo)." She replied weakly as she rubbed her casted leg. "As soon as Team NiGHTS gets here, you'll be able to join in a group you'll be happy to be with."

Right on cue, Team NiGHTS came right on time. Lemar Weasel walked up to them and saw that there was the three that they expected. NiGHTS handed the short, orange weasel the sign-in sheet and he looked over it.

"NiGHTS, Shadow, and Zack. Welcome to the world of Kinetica. Since I've heard about your shortage of racers, I found a perfect addition to your team. Say hello to Tyeebo." The weasel introduced as he picked up Tyeebo. NiGHTS adored this adorable creature and embraced him.

"Cream wasn't joking. He IS really cute." She said to herself.

"I just received word from Sonic. He says that you can't have more than 7 members in your team, am I right?"

"Yeah. We already decided who I want to release from this team permanently."

"Who?"

"Me." Shadow replied.

"After the mission, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now, luckily, I've created kinetic suits just made for each of you, including Tyeebo. Follow me please."

The four of them followed the weasel to a kinetic suit factory. He went to a closet and pulled out four unique kinetic suits.

"This kinetic suit allows you to hover right over the ground, NiGHTS." He started, holding an armored suit that was purple in some places, white in others. It came with purple vision goggles that show info on what lap she's on, what power-up she has, her current place, etc. NiGHTS' eyes grew wide as she looked at the suit and allowed Lemar to continue.

"You can also do any stunts that comes to your mind, if you wanna raise up some boost." He finished as he gave the suit to the human nightmaren. She admired it for a minute before she went into a changing station and tried it on.

"Shadow, yours hovers as well… but it's you feet that has the hovering ability. This suit can also allow you to perform massive stunts that only you can do." Lemar continued as he handed over a black and red kinetic suit for the black hedgehog. He took it and went to his changing room.

"Zack, since you have a lot of muscle, I'm gonna give you this specially designed kinetic suit. It symbolizes your dragon wings and it runs on four removable wheels, one on each hand and one on each foot, so you can do stunts similar to Ava, Crank, and Gore. Understand?" Lemar continued as he handed the gold and silver dragon kinetic suit to Zack. He took it and went to the changing room. Lemar looked down at Tyeebo. He was already dressed in his specially designed kinetic suit.

"Looks like you're ready to go." He complied as he patted Tyeebo on the head. "I wish you all good luck and be careful. Crank may be on a random target from race to race."

By the time NiGHTS, Zack, and Shadow arrived at the first track, Macropoils, all of the other racers: Tyeebo, Vigor, Xia, Dusk, Razzo, Maddox, Cyan, Crank, and Gore. NiGHTS and Tyeebo looked over at Crank. He was mad as hell by the way he was vrooming his engine.

"We'd better be careful, Tyeebo. If Crank tried to hurt anybody, we have to react quickly. Understand?" NiGHTS commanded. Tyeebo nodded as well as Zack and Shadow, who heard her.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you before we start…" Gore warned. "…you four need to protect me from him as well. He's been hunting me down ever since the malfunction started."

"We'll try, Gore. Thanks."

All 12 racers were ready to go. NiGHTS and Shadow began hovering as soon as the robot counted for the race to begin.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" It announced and everybody zoomed off.

As all of them were racing, NiGHTS was well in the lead, followed by Tyeebo. NiGHTS perfomed a majestic twirling move on her toes, yet she was still hovering. Then, she combined it with a triple backflip, a hand leap(meaning that she backfliped on her hands, then launched back up to her feet with her hands), and finally, the tornado move. Her boost meter was way up by the time she went back to her regular hover mode. Tyeebo was speechless at her moves and squealed with surprise. NiGHTS heard him and looked towards him.

"You liked those, huh?" She asked slyly. Tyeebo nodded as he did his classic stunts he learned from Spyro. This impressed her. "Ooh. Nice."

As they continued, they were now at the 3rd lap and Crank was catching up to Zack, who was in 4th place. Crank's malfunction showed by flinging one of his wheels toward Zack and it knocked him to the side of the track, making his face bleed, due to electric shock.

"AHHH! SHIT!" He screamed as he regained himself and continued, having him in 5th place. "I hope NiGHTS and Tyeebo will survive."

Back in the front…

They passed the starting line and it was now their final lap. NiGHTS was completely in front of Tyeebo, but he was still able to keep up with her. Crank was coming up behind Tyeebo in rage as he went up right beside him. Tyeebo noticed and he quickly boosted foreward. Crank's engine roared in anger as he saw this and he boosted up towards him. NiGHTS sensed this little quarrel that was happening behind her and she held her hands out and chanted:

"Guardian Nightmaren, grant they small creature some protection from this raging robot."

After she said that, a blue sphere was flashing for 5 seconds around Tyeebo, then it stopped. When Crank attacked with his wheel, it just bounced off the invisible forcefield and Tyeebo sighed with relief.

"YES!" NiGHTS exclaimed in a whisper. 2 minutes later, the race was over. NiGHTS came in first, Tyeebo came in second, Crank came in third, and amazingly, Zack came in fourth. Tyeebo hovered up to NiGHTS and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for protecting me, NiGHTS." He thanked. NiGHTS blushed as she embraced back.

"Your very welcome, Tyeebo." She replied.

All through the rest of the races, Crank managed to almost murder Zack, Shadow, and Tyeebo every now and then. NiGHTS still remained first throughout all of them, not having Crank touch her once. It was down to the final race track: Suicide Slide. A track with tricky ramps, turns, and mysterious explosions. Since NiGHTS was winning 1st place most of the time, they decided to let her start in 1st place. Tyeebo was placed in 2nd, and Zack was placed in 3rd. As for Crank and Gore, Crank was placed in last place while Gore was placed in 4th. This made Crank really furious. NiGHTS sensed it from the very front and looked behind her to face Zack, Tyeebo, and Gore.

"Crank's more pissed off now, guys. We need to plan a secret strategy to keep him off our backs. Here's the plan…" She started before she was whispering for about 20 seconds before Tyeebo squealed and Zack geered in a whisper. Gore just raised up in agreement. "…that's the plan. Got it?" The three boys nodded. "Good. As soon as Crank gets to his raging limit, we do it. Undertstand?"

"Yeah." Tyeebo and Zack replied at the same time Gore nodded.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" The computer announced and everybody zoomed off again. NiGHTS started out in the lead and stayed in the lead. Same for Tyeebo staying in 2nd place. Gore moved up past Zack and was now in 3rd place. As for Crank, he got up to his anger limit. His alarm sounded and that was their cue. He took his first five yellow crystals and he got the first attack power-up. When about 6 racers were in target, he launched the attack, shocking and stopping everybody, including Shadow. Crank continued towards the last four, who were up front. NiGHTS looked back and winked at the three boys, telling them when to start. They nodded once simultaneously as they got into position. By the time they started their second lap, Crank was this close to destroying Gore until…

"NOW!" NiGHTS yelled. Zack powered up his laser whip that came with the suit. He had a yellow whip in one wristband and a purple one on the other. He stood on his feet and looked like he was skating in a hover. He skated backwards and whipped Crank straight on one of his wheels, causing it to sizzle with electric surge. This made Crank even more furious. It was now Tyeebo's turn. He started flying up and forming into a yellow laserbeam as he sped up towards him. He went right through the angry robot and he was 50 percent close from shutting down by the time they made it to their last lap. NiGHTS was preparing for her attack, but Crank was tougher than she thought. He whipped one of his wheels towards her and it knocked her down towards the ground face first. Zack, Tyeebo, and Gore gasped at this.

"Goddamn! NiGHTS, get up, girl!" Zack yelled. NiGHTS managed to sit up, but just barely. She slowly turned on her back and collasped on her back on the floor when she winced in pain, due to her bruised right side. She laid there weakly, closing her eyes, preparing for the worst. Tyeebo couldn't take it anymore and he flew up and charged at the robot with a cute little roar. He kicked Crank straight on his chest and he flew towards the ground, sending him unconcious. He continued to beat him up while Zack hovered up to NiGHTS' safety. She weakly opened her eyes and smiled half-heartedly.

"Zack… you can… finish… the race… without… me." She pleaded weakly as Zack picked her up and held her in his arms.

"No! We started together, we're gonna finish together." He said deteriminely as he went back into hover mode. He gently placed her on his back on her stomach when he made his spikes on his back go in his suit. She was barely concious, but pretty much alive. He continued on, having Gore, Shadow, and all the other racers following.

As for Tyeebo and Crank…

Crank was almost beaten up completely. When Tyeebo delivered the final blow, which was a plasma shock blast from his mouth, it automatically rewired Crank's circuits until he was normal. When he was, Tyeebo smiled as he zoomed off with his superboost to catch up with the rest of the racers. Crank regained himself to his good side as he zoomed off as well. In the end, Zack won, followed by Tyeebo, and then Gore. Their mission was successful.

Later, back at Team NiGHTS HQ…

Zack and Tyeebo came back, having NiGHTS in Zack's arms. Cream, Tanzanikyte, and Tikal were happy to see them.

"I'm guessing that the mission was a success." Tikal said.

"Yeah… and Shadow left on the way." Zack replied as he gently placed NiGHTS down on the sofabed that was already set up, due to the fact that Zack already called Cream and told her that NiGHTS was hurt.

"Good. So, where's the new member at?"

"Right here on my shoulder." Zack looked at Tyeebo, who was perched on his right shoulder. He squealed in response as he leaped off to lick NiGHTS on her cheek until her eyes fluttered open a little. She smiled.

"Thanks, Tyeebo." She said softly. Cream sighed as she saw this.

"Well, another mission complete. We better tell Sonic how we've been doing so far… and Argos, too." She said to Tanzanikyte.

"Yeah. They'll probably be surprised about my new look." He agreed as he laid down like a dog in front of the sofabed. "Let's hope the next mission will be just as exciting as all the others."

"So, will NiGHTS be okay?" Cream asked in a concerned tone as he looked at NiGHTS, who was asleep with Tyeebo in her arms.

"Yeah. She just needs to rest." Zack replied as he headed to he and NiGHTS' room and closed the door. Cream and Tikal sighed as they saw this.

"Someday, he'll marry that lucky woman." Tikal said as they went to their rooms, leaving Tanzanikyte, NiGHTS, and Tyeebo alone and asleep.

Later, at around 12:55 am…

Zack woke up and quietly went out the door and slowly walked up to NiGHTS. She was curled up under the covers with a smile on her face. Tyeebo was on the other side, drooling on his pillow with his mouth wide open and his tongue out. Zack couldn't help, but admire her for a moment. Her shiny purple hair was swaying with the cool midnight breeze and it was shining with the moonlight. He smiled as he went to the front of the bed carefully, without waking Tanzanikyte. Then, he slowly and silently crawled into the bed between her and Tyeebo. He got comfortable under the covers as he placed an arm around NiGHTS' waist and fell asleep after giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

_Awww. Cute ending, wasn't it? Anyway, on episode 9, the next mission will be involved with Mortal Kombat. Reptile's been decived by one of his closest comrades, Kitana. Now, with her being on Shang Tsung's side, things get a little ugly. Plus, a loving surprise from Zack to NiGHTS. What is it? Find out in the next episode._


	9. Team NiGHTS: Deadly Alliance

Episode 9: Team NiGHTS: Deadly Alliance

It was the next morning and Tyeebo was the first to wake up. He found himself nearly falling out of the bed and quickly got himself up. When he turned around, he saw Zack and NiGHTS sleeping in an adorable position. Zack still had his muscular arm around her waist, but this time, she was facing him with a smile on her face while she was sleeping. Tyeebo awed silently at this as he flew up out of the bed and headed towards Tikal's room. He was ablt to easily slide under the dooor and land softly on Tikal's shoulder and licked her gently until her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled as she saw him.

"Good morning, Tyeebo." She greeted tiredly as she sat up, making Tyeebo float himself to the mattress. He squealed as he opened his mouth and pointed to the inside of his mouth, indicating that he was hungry.

"Hungry for breakfast, huh?" She asked. The little creature nodded as he squealed again. "Okay. Let's go make breakfast while everyone's still asleep."

Meanwhile, Cream and Croc were just walking out of their room, seeing Tikal and Tyeebo heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." Croc greeted.

"Good morning, you two. Slept well?" Tikal asked.

"We slept like we were young again." Cream replied before she giggled at that reply. Tyeebo squealed as she was hopping on Tikal's shoulder.

"What is it, Tyeebo?" She asked, looking at him. He pointed to where NiGHTS and Zack were sleeping and they all awed at the sight they saw.

"I always knew they loved each other that much." Croc said to himself.

"They were just engaged, right?" Cream asked Tikal.

"Yeah. It won't long until we can take a break from all this mission madness and plan a wedding for the two." She replied.

After that statement, Tanzanikyte woke up with a large yawn.

"What did you say about a wedding?" He asked in a drowsy voice.

"I was saying that since NiGHTS and Zack are engaged, they'll get married anytime now and we're hoping that we can do that." Tikal repeated before a split screen appeared on the monitor. On the right was Sonic and on the left was Argos.

"Morning, Team NiGHTS. We heard from Cream that you were doing an excellent job so far." Argos greeted.

"Yeah. Did she tell you about Shadow?"

"No. What about him?"

"We had to dismiss him from the team, due to the fact that this little guy right here wanted to stay with us."

"Ah! I see."

"Where's NiGHTS?" Sonic asked.

Right on cue, NiGHTS, dressed in her silky purple pajama set, walked up right behind Tikal, Cream, Croc, and Tanzanikyte.

"You called, Sonic?" She asked, scratching the sleepyness out of her eyes.

"Looks like you had a good night's rest." Argos said to her. "I heard you got Zack back."

"Yeah. He's still asleep."

"What happened to Randy?"

"He didn't make it… unfortuneately. Cream replied with her head down.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. I do hope that he will rest in piece. Now, about Zack…"

"He just did the most amazing thing I would never expect a guy to do to me…" NiGHTS replied.

"What did he do?"

"He proposed to me!"

"Really!" Sonic asked with excitement.

"Congradulations! When are you planning to get married?" Argos asked.

"As soon as we get a chance. We have a lot more missions to go, don't we?" NiGHTS replied. Sonic shook his head, still having a smile on his face.

"I beg to differ, Miss Wife-to-be. The wedding can be your next mission after 2 more, including the one we're about to tell you about." He replied in an announcer's voice. "Argos?"

"Thank you, Sonic." Argos replied. "It looks like guys have a mission involved with Mortal Kombat. Reptile assembled a life-saving team call 'The Kombat Heroes'. One of the members, Kitana, has been forced on Shang Tsung's evil side along with other baddies, like Sheeva, Sindel, and the most dangerous of all, Scorpion. So, only three of you will be joining this team with Reptile, Jax, Sub-Zero, and Cyrax and help them get Kitana back. Are you up to it, NiGHTS, Zack, and Tanzanikyte?"

"Sure. We can handle a little gore." NiGHTS replied. "Do you know what the mission is after this?"

"Really, there wasn't supposed to be one after this, but we received urgent news from Crash Bandicoot."

"And he was part of Spyro's mission." Tikal muttered.

"A new member of Crash's good side with CoCo, named Kojak Dymandfoxx, has been captured by 'you know who' and here's the shocking catch…" He continued talking, but all they saw was Argos' mouth moving with a censor beep until his mouth stopped moving and he continued. "…That's the catch."

"What was?" Tanzanikyte asked confusingly. "Whatever you just said got cut off by a censor beep. Can you say it again?"

He tried again and censor beep came on again until his mouth stopped moving. This was frustrating the whole team, including Zack, who just woke up from thr beeping sound.

"What the hell…!" Zack exclaimed. "Why did that damn thing cut you off?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe because…" Argos started before he was cut of again.

"…I did it." Sonic finished. "I have this really cool censor button. It plays the beep every time you don't wanna hear what the other says… and unfortunately, why I did it, in this case, isn't because I didn't wanna hear it. It was because I didn't want Argos to give away the surprise catch until you actually get to the mission itself."

"Sonic…" The entire team groaned, except Tyeebo, who just growled.

"Sorry, guys, but Sonic's right. This catch is so amazing… so shocking… AND SO ENTERPRISING… that I can't actually tell you without Sonic pressing the button." Argos replied. "So, until you complete this mission, I can't tell you what the catch is. Good luck." After that, the screen blacked out, leaving the team speechless and confused.

Later, at breakfast…

"I bet this 'mysterious catch' involves with me." NiGHTS guessed, taking a bite of her pancakes, which were cooked by Zack.

"Don't they always?" Croc asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it involves with Tyeebo, since he's new here." Tikal predicted.

"I hope so." NiGHTS complained, putting her fork down. She left only one third of her pancakes. This was concerning Zack as he did a sideglance from his left and continued eating. "Just thinking about it made me lose my appetite. If you need me, I'll be in my room." After that, she got up from her seat and flew, not walked, towards her closed room, going through the door in the process. Zack looked at the others as soon as she did and finished his breakfast. He ran towards the door and went inside, closing the door behind him and puzzling the others at the table.

Meanwhile, in NiGHTS and Zack's bedroom…

Zack found NiGHTS laying face first in her pillow, crying immensely. He walked up to her on the right side of the bed and placed a hand on her back.

"NiGHTS, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Somehow, I read Argos' mind earlier when he was announcing Crash's mission." She replied between sobs.

"I forgot you could do that. What was the 'mysterious catch' that Argos couldn't say?"

"You nor the rest of the team can't to that mission with me."

"You mean… you have to do it by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God. Look, I'm sure it's not gonna be that bad doing a mission without me. I mean, look at Cream. Even though she lost Randy, she's still high-pitched and bubbly as she was before. Why can't you be like that?"

"There's a confession I have to make…" NiGHTS paused as she sat up, wiping her tears off her extremely drenched face, facing her husband-to-be with a solemn look on her face. "…even though you're about to marry me and be my beloved husband… and even though I'm a strong nightmaren named 'the grandmaster of all nightmarens'… and even though I'm deep and quiet… I have a heart so sensitive to you that… (sniffs twice)… I can't do a single mission alone without you. Remember the time where we first met?

"Yeah. How could I forget that?"

(Flashback)

"Is that a Tommy Kaira" Kunimitsu asked as she walked up to the small vehicle. "It's beautiful."

"And purple." Cream finished. "It must be new."

"Brand new" Said a male voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a 21 year old muscular rabbit with black fur and purple eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with red khakis and blue and white K-Swiss shoes. He was about as tall as NiGHTS and his ears were as long as her hair as well. NiGHTS stood speechlessly as she sighed.

"What do you need it for" the rabbit asked Kunimitsu. She walked up to him as she spoke.

"I'm looking for a special gift for my husband-to-be named Gon. Since he's short, I decided to get him something that he can drive by himself." She replied. The rabbit nodded.

"Aw, that's nice. By the way, my name is Zachory Jamison, but you can call me Zack."

NiGHTS sighed as he introduced himself. Her purple eyes turned into hearts as she stared at him. He noticed and smiled.

"What's up, baby" He asked deeply. NiGHTS blushed.

"Hey. Do you like doing missions that involves other video games"

"Yeah. That sounds cool, though. Are ya'll a team or somethin'"

"Kunimitsu isn't with the group, but Cream and Tikal are." She pointed to the two other ladies as she spoke. "We're trying to prove to Sega that I can be able to apply another game for the new year."

"Sounds hard to do, but if it means that much to you..." He walked up to NiGHTS, who was shivering with nervousness. He stroked her face gently as he looked into her eyes. "... I'll help along." He walked over to the mini car and picked it up with his bare hands. NiGHTS raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Ooh! Strong boy." She said seductively. He nodded in agreement.

"I work out." He told her as he walked over to the register. NiGHTS turned her head towards his direction and smiled. Tikal walked up to her and patted her leg twice as Cream and Kunimitsu followed Zack.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's got a crush." Tikal told her. NiGHTS took a deep breath and continued on her way with Zack.

(End Flashback)

"You did look pretty cute when you lifted Gon's mini-kart up like that." NiGHTS continued. "But, really, the moment I saw you with hearts in my eyes, I actually felt that someday you would be very understanding to me."

"So did I when I introduced myself to you." Zack agreed.

"But, then… during the mission where we had to rescue Shadow and the others from Ripto, you had to betray me and murder Randy just for saving me. What were you thinking!"

"NiGHTS, baby, calm down. I was just pissed off at the fact that you had more of a loving heart to Shadow than me. Jealously slammed on me like a hammer."

"That doesn't mean that you had to murder Randy!"

"Chill, NiGHTS. I didn't know what I was thinking. That's all. I deeply apologize for what I did back there. My mind just went poppin' like popcorn." Zack embraced his wife-to-be with affection as she was crying on his shoulder like she's been at a funeral. As this moment was is session, Zack held a deep thought deep in his mind.

_I've never seen NiGHTS this sorrowful before… not since I met her. _His thoughts started. _Maybe, if I get a chance during the mission, I could do something special for her. Just to cheer her up. _He smiled as his thoughts continued, without NiGHTS noticing. _Yeah! I'll make her a special surprise for her that'll make her forget about the past and toss it to the pitbulls. _

After 10 minutes of an embrace and crying, the two finally released and calmed down, having Zack wiping NiGHTS' leftover tears as he had his other arm around her waist, looking into her eyes.

"NiGHTS, baby." He started. "How about we take a nice, hot shower to calm those sadness nerves. What do ya say, baby?" He then gave her a passionate liplock, sending her arms around the scruff of his neck. After 5 minutes, they broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes.

"Okay." She replied softly. "I'll be in the shower and ready when you are. Just go and tell everyone that I'm okay."

"A'ight!" Zack walked towards the bedroom door and just stuck his head out to see everybody in the living room, watching tv. "Hey, ya'll!"

"Is NiGHTS okay?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah. She just needs to take a nice shower to calm herself down and Tanzanikyte, we'll be ready to go soon."

"Okay, Zack. Take your time." Tanzanikyte replied.

Meanwhile, back in Zack and NiGHTS' room…

Zack sat down in his bed and took out his cell phone while he was waiting for NiGHTS to get ready for their shower together. He dialed a few numbers and it rang twice before the other line finally picked up.

"Hello?" Started a comedian-like male voice.

"Hey, Plazo! It's your college roommate, Zachory Jamison." Zack replied.

"Zack! Is that you, man? Damn! I haven't seen nor heard from you in years since you had to move in your third year in college. Where ya been, Z?"

"I've been in… many places."

"Really? What about your job?"

"I quit that job, man. I thought you knew."

"Hell, naw! I didn't know! Where you at then?"

"I'm in this team my fiancé, NiGHTS, assembled. Thanks to the help of Sonic, of course."

"Since when did you get a fiancé?"

"I don't really know since when, but I can say that it was during their Tekken mission. I was purchasing a mini-kart for Kunimitsu's rex boyfriend, Gon. The moment I saw NiGHTS, I was in love."

"NiGHTS? The 'NiGHTS into Dreams' NiGHTS?"

"Yeah. She does have a big makeover."

"She's not lookin' like a damn fool anymore?"

Hell no! She's sexy, man. She has long hair that stops at her ankles, beautiful eyes, a deep feminine voice, a really seductive figure, and… here's the best part… she has a big ass hidin' under her long hair."

"Shit! She sounds sexy. Does she still have her magic, like flying without wings and shootin' plasma outta her hands or somethin'?"

"Yeah."

"Damn! This girl's got it goin' on!"

"Hey, listen, man. I called ya because I was wonderin' if you could help a brother out."

"Sure, man. Anything."

"NiGHTS is feeling a little down because of our mission with Crash Bandicoot. She has to do the damn mission by herself and she doesn't like it. What can I do to cheer her up?"

"She's a nightmaren, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. All nightmarens know that NiGHTS is very sensitive when it comes to having her being by herself. What I suggest you do is plan a surprise dinner at her favorite hangout: Twin Seeds."

"That's the tall building in the middle of Neotopia, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna be on the roof?"

"Yeah. That's her favorite place to chill ot just let her stress out. Make a special dinner for ya'll there and she'll soon have courage to do that mission alone. Trust me. A friend of hers told me about all this."

"Who is…?"

"Cream the Rabbit herself."

"Cream told you? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She called me before you did telling me about this. She sounded a little older though."

"(chuckles) Well, thanks for the tip, man."

"Don't thank me. Thank Cream. She is with you, is she?"

"Yeah. She in the team with us. I'll tell her thanks."

"A'ight. Good luck."

"Bye, man." Zack closed the lid on his phone just in time to hear NiGHTS call out to him.

"Zack, I'm ready." She called from the bathroom.

"Okay!" He stood up as walked into the bathroom, closing the door in the process.

Later, at the Mortal Kombat lobby…

Reptile was roaring in agony, sitting all alone by himself. He was really ashamed of himself about Kitana. Minutes later, NiGHTS, Zack, and Tanzanikyte arrived in the lobby door, almost startling Reptile.

"Hey, Rep." Zack greeted. "It's just gonna be you and us, right?"

Reptile nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

Meanwhile…

We find Kitana in Shang Tsung's hideout in a forest somewhere. She was in a cage surrounded by many ninja guards and some of Shang Tsung's comrades, including Sektor and Nightwolf. She looked fearless, but was scared in the inside.

"Well, well, well." Shang Tsung started as he walked in. "You do hard to convince to join my team, but I'll force you one way or the other."

"Sir!" Sektor started. "We have intruders headed our way."

"WHAT! WHO?"

"Reptile… along with some outsiders."

"Which are…?"

"A human nightmaren, a giant, but long dragon, and a rabbit beast."

"Send my army of Barakas to get rid of them! NOW!"

"I will lead them." After that, Sektor left, sending a beeping signal along the way.

Meanwhile, in a brick path in the center of the forest…

Tanzanikyte was walking with NiGHTS and Zack on his back. They were both exhausted from their walking. Reptile was still leading the way. They were getting close to Shang Tsung's hideout. Minutes later, the reptilian beast stopped when he heard a rustle in the bushes. This puzzled the three members of Team NiGHTS.

"Rep, what is it?" Zack asked. Reptile growled in response as he pointed to the bushes that continued to make the rustling sound until Kabal came out.

"Kabal?" Tanzanikyte asked.

"Hello, travelers. What brings you here?" Kabal asked.

"We're here to rescue Kitana from the clutches of Shang Tsung." NiGHTS replied.

"It's not gonna be easy with just Reptile to help you. I've come here to provide assistance. Shortly, you'll be ambushed by an army of Barakas, led by Sektor."

"Baraka?" Tanzanikyte asked nervously. "Isn't he that freaky-lookin' bastard with those sharp-as-hell swords that stick out of his arms?"

"Yeah."

"Yeech! There is no way I'm fighting those bitches. If they wanna fight me, they can just kiss my ass for all I care!"

"But, if you don't fight them, you'll die the instant they arrive."

"C'mon, T!" Zack pleaded, patting him hard on the back. "I don't wanna die that quickly!"

"Alright, alright. We'll fight them. Sheesh!" Tanzanikyte complained as he allowed NiGHTS and Zack to hover off his back safely. They landed on the ground just in time to see the Barakas and Sektor arrive.

"Now, remember: defeating them is our only hope to rescuing Kitana. Ready?" Kabal repeated before they team nodded simultaneously in response. After 20 seconds of waiting, Sektor and the army of Barakas came from the faded darkness and they all showed deadly smiles on their faces, except Sektor.

"Yikes." NiGHTS exclaimed softly. "Tanzanikyte does have a point."

"You all will die for attempting to rescue Kitana." Sektor commanded. "Barakas, ATTACK!"

"I'll get red boy." Zack said to Kabal, who nodded.

"NiGHTS, Tanzanikyte, and I got the leftovers." He replied.

As they started fighting, Zack had his thoughts talking in his head again, but kept his focus on his fighting.

_Okay. _His thoughts started. _Plavo just told me that having a special dinner at the roof of Twin Seeds would cheer NiGHTS up. I just have to make a perfect proposal to it. If I can propose my marrage to her, then I can propose a dinner. I gotta think of somethin' fancy first. _

His thoughts echoed in his head as he continued fighting the red robot, blooking every attack the bot attempted. After a few strong punches from Zack, Sektor grew into a malfunction state and he started sparkling lighting all over himself before he finally shut down, making a loud **_"CLANK!" _** as he collasped. When he turned to see how Kabal, NiGHTS, and Tanzanikyte were doing, he saw that they defeated all of the Barakas, having half of them with their heads bitten off by Tanzanikyte. This made Zack whistle.

"Damn! You bit off that motherfucker's head!" He exclaimed to the dragon.

"They tasted like chicken." Tanzanikyte agreed.

"Now, that we defeated those monsters and took out Sektor, we can proceed to rescue Kitana. I have to go." Kabal announced before Zack stopped him from walking off.

"But, aren't you gonna continue to help us?" He asked.

"I wish I could, but I have other mishaps to take care of. You're on your own. Good luck." After that reply, Kabal jumped into the trees and disappeared. Zack nodded as he looked up to where Kabal disappeared.

"You were one of the good ones, man." He said to himself before he walked back to his crew. He froze with surprise when he got there.

"Wha…! Where's NiGHTS?" He asked. Tanzanikyte stood there wih wide eyes the whole time, looking foreward. Zack slowly walked up to him and tapped him on the back. "T, where did NiGHTS go?"

The dragon was still in a daze. Zack snapped him out of it by simply punching him on the back of his head hard. It knocked him to the ground hard face first, but it got him out of his daze.

"OW, MAN! What's your damn problem?" He asked furiously, looking up at Zack while rubbing his head.

"I asked you twice where NiGHTS went and you were in a fuckin' daze both of those times!" Zack yelled back. "Now, this is gonna be my third and final time! Where the hell did NiGHTS disappear to!"

"I was in a daze because of what she just said before she flew off that way."

"What did she say?"

"She said she's gonna practice overcoming her fear of doing missions by herself and she's gonna die trying if she has to."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. That's what she said."

"Aw, damn! She killed me, but I'm not gonna let Shang Tsung kill her. I am not gonna let her die tryin'!" Zack flapped his wings hard before he hovered for a few seconds, then flew off in the same direction NiGHTS went. Tanzanikyte had no choice but to follow him, feeling as terrified of this forest as he was.

Meanwhile, in Shang Tsung's hideout…

"Your execution is only 5 minutes away, Kitana." Shang Tsung said to himself. He was sitting in his office, looking at his clock. "Won't I be pleased?" He chuckled after that question before he heard magical explosions and bodies crashing from the other side of his door. He got out of his chair and ran towards it before he opened it and he was shocked at what he saw.

"WHAT THE…!" He exclaimed as he saw all of his ninja comrades and mutants defeated with blood everywhere. He looked up and saw NiGHTS. She was more powerful than ever. She was showing as face of intense fury in her purple eyes, which were glowing brightly. She was growling like a tiger nearly as Shang Tsung stood there chuckling to himself.

"Humph! You expect me to be afraid of you, bitch?" He asked. "You wish."

"If you wanna get Kitana, you'll have to go through me first." She deeply pleaded, still keeping her cool, but showing fury.

"Really? If that's the case, Manateerum!"

Right on cue, a giant mutant tiger striped dingo came out from behind the evil spirit stealer and he landed with a big rumble right in front of NiGHTS, who kept her angry face at full swing.

"I'd like for you to meet my newest assistant, Manateerum. He's even deadlier than Goro. Defeat him and Kitana's all yours… but if you lose…" He pauses and laughs devilishly before continuing. "…your soul… is mine… FOREVER!" He laughed hysterically after that. "And to make sure that nobody disturbs this…" He walked over to a switch as he continued. "…I'll just simply lock the gates, so that no one can get in. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After that last request, he pulled the switch and all of the outside gates were closing one by one. This didn't phase NiGHTS at all. She just wanted to beat Manateerum by herself.

Meanwhile, in the entrance hallway…

Zack and Tanzanikyte were heading their way towards the prison chamber where Kitana was held, but when they were about 2 feet away from the entrance, the last gate closed on them and they immediately screeched to a stop, having Zack nearly hitting his face in the metal bars that were shown before him. He had his eyes wide open as he saw his fiancé about to battle the mutant dingo. He tried pulling the bars free, but it was no use. Tanzanikyte shook his head in dispair as he sat behind him.

"Let's face it, Zack." He started. "We're too late. NiGHTS has to go solo."

"Hell, no!" Zack screamed. "I am not gonna let her die like this! She doesn't deserve it!"

"She probably does."

"What the hell are you tryin' to say, man! You're scarin' me!"

"I'm saying that since she feels really bad about killing you earlier, even though you were miraculously resurrected, she actually deserves to be killed for murdering the one person she loves."

"I know, but I made her happy, didn't I? I proposed to her, gave her a very expensive gemstone, and now, I'm planning a special dinner for her at Twin Seeds after this mission. She DOES NOT deserve to kill herself because of me and THAT'S FINAL! ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!"

After that response, Zack began to scream at the top of his lungs in anger as lightning began to spark from random places in the hall. This freaked Tanzanikyte out before he flew for santuary in the ceiling vent and watched from there. There was wind and dust everywhere as Zack continued to scream, slowly mutating in the process. His wings grew and turned to gold, his rabbit ears turned into sharp-as-butcher-knife ears, 10 inch spikes grew out of his back, a pair of fangs grew out of his mouth to about a length of 7 inches, his muscles got intensified, his eyes became pupil and iris-less into Scorpion-style blue eyes, and finally, a long, purple, and horse-like mane replaced the small fuzzy scruff on the back of his neck. When he was fully mutated, he stood there, growling at every breath. When Tazanikyte saw this, he was speechless and wide eyed, but he stayed in his spot, knowing that Zack is gonna do this on his own.

Back in the prison chambers…

Manateerum roared as he slammed NiGHTS' limp and nearly bloody body against the wall for the 10th time since Zack mutated. Shang Tsung was enjoying this as he was sitting back in a fold up chair. NiGHTS collasped to the floor face first with a bleeding, but torn up shirt. She managed to look up at the beast again before he gaze was cut off guard by a set of 5 connected bars coming out of nowhere and slamming the beast against another wall that was to other right of NiGHTS. Her eyes blinked quickly before she saw the mutated monster version of her fiancé. He ignored her gaze as he stood right in front of her. She had a side view of him and she was looking at him up and down. Her eyebrows weakly fluttered with a sexy smile as she tried to get up and lay back against the wall. She watched from this view for the remainder of the fight. Shang Tsung was furious that NiGHTS was still up, but he had most of his anger focused on Zack.

"WHO ARE YOU, TYRRANT!" He asked angrily as he got up from his seat.

"That's none of your motherfuckin' business, bitch!" Zack growled as he kept his focus on Manateerum, who managed to get up. When he was upright, he glared at Zack with fury in his eyes as he roared intensely. Zack glared back, but kept his stance as Manateerum started to run towards him. When he approached Zack, he attempted to punch him in the face strongly, but Zack was able to stop his punch by simply grabbing his fist and twisting his arm sharply with a bone cracking sound. This made the evil monsterous dingo roar in pain before Zack sent one of his sharp ears to fiercely stab him in his neck before he sliced his head off, making blood spew everywhere. NiGHTS put up an invisible shield to protect herself from the monster's blood, since she was already stained with her own blood. Zack smiled with satisfaction as he saw this. He then dropped the now dead Manateerum's body on the ground as he glared at Shang Tsung slyly. This made the soul stealer nervous.

"Uh… best 2 out of 3?" He asked randomly in a nervous manner before Zack strangled him hard on his neck.

"You are one… sorry… asshole!" He exclaimed to him before he twisted his neck sharply, rendering Shang Tsung dead.

"Zack… you didn't… have to… do that." NiGHTS managed to groan in pain before she was about to collaspe to the floor. Zack caught up to her and caught her just in time. He held her head up while patting her cheek softly. He was mutating back to normal as this happened. He looked at her soft and glossy purple eyes with a passionate smile on his face while stroking the other cheek with his thumb. She weakly smiled back as he looked into his eyes. Seconds later, Tanzanikyte walked in and freed Kitana without disturbing the loving couple. He silently motioned for the ninja to get out before he sat there and watched Zack and NiGHTS from behind… far behind. As he was, their faces were closing in towards each other while their eyes were slowly closing before they finally went into a passionate lip-lock, sending NiGHTS moaning with lust as this happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly got up between the kiss, carrying her from under her legs. Tanzanikyte smiled as he walked off, leading them back to their teleporting spot and they automatically teleported back to HQ safely. Another mission accomplished.

Later, back in HQ…

Tanzanikyte was only one that walked in the door to the headquarters. He had a sly smile on his face as he walked up to the rest of his team, who had confused looks on their faces.

"What happened to NiGHTS and Zack?" Tikal asked. Cream looked at the dragon's face carefully as he winked at her. She got the hint and she winked back with the same sly smile.

"Let's just say Zack and NiGHTS had… unfinshed business to take care of." Tanzanikyte replied smoothly. This confused Croc, Tyeebo, and Tikal as they looked at each other in question.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop of Twin Seeds…

There was a pure white table set on the roof that was decorated with a candlelight in the middle and two chairs. A mini kitchen was set behind the table. NiGHTS was cleaned up and was looking really sexy. She was wearing a shiny, silky, and an as-long-as-her-body dress that was black with a v-neck collar. It was decorated with purple trimmings around the edges of the bottom of the dress, the short-sleeves, and the v-neck collar. She had on very expensive tanzanite gemstone earrings and a shiny white diamond necklace. She also wore fancy 4-inch black high heel shoes. She was sitting at the table, waiting for Zack to come with their food. She looked at the view of the city that she was very familiar with and loved every minute of it. This was indeed a surprise for her: a fancy dinner at the rooftop of Twin Seeds, all just for her and her fiancé. She soon heard the sound of footsteps coming and she turned around to see Zack looking as sharp as he could be with two plates of the same platter, which was NiGHTS' favorite: shrimp scampy with Italian dressing. As for Zack, he was wearing a blue fancy suit with the sleeves ripped off, since his muscular arms were too big, with a red bowtie around his neck. He was also wearing a 24 karat golden watch with a white face and blue shiny numbers and hands. He approached the table and gently placed the plates down, one in front of NiGHTS and the other in front of his empty seat. As he sat down, he pulled out two forks from his suit pocket and gave one of them to NiGHTS, who sighed at his naivete with a passionate smile. He then pulled out two empty, but fancy glasses and a bottle of ruby red champange and placed all three of them on the table before he finally spoke.

"This dinner is just for us, baby." He said softly. "This shows you how much I love you."

"And I suspect that this means that you love me lots." NiGHTS chuckled before she took a forkful of her favorite dish. "How did you know I love shrimp scampy?"

"Wild guess?"

"Hmm! Figures." She took a bite of her pasta. "You were really brave back there, Zack, but like I said, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, that just shows you." Zack took a bite of his pasta. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

"That's right. That's the first time I've ever seen you like that. Mutated, I mean."

"Oh, right, that. I've got that ability added onto me since my resurrection and I used it at the right time, I'll have to admit."

"You sure did. You did all that just to save me?"

"My question is: why did you risk doin' that by yourself like an idiot?"

"I just knew I needed to sacrifice myself for what I did to you and didn't wanna do it on myself."

"Well, damn, girl! Don't scare me like that. You nearly died back there when I saw you bloody as hell. I couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry I scared you, but that's how I am. Every nightmaren knows me exactly like that: risky and a daredevil."

"Daredevil is right. You were about to mutate yourself before I came, were you?"

"Yeah, but that dingo was too strong for me. He was stronger than you… in your normal form."

"I noticed, but for someone who was lookin' really bloody, you healed up quite well and you look… whew!"

"What?"

"You look… you look… aw, shit!"

"Are you okay?"

Zack didn't reply. He was breathing sharply in clenched teeth as he stared at NiGHTS' breasts. He tried to keep his cool, but it was very suspenseful at this moment. This made NiGHTS worry.

"Zack, are you alright, baby?" She asked again. He had his eyes focused on her boobs before he finally snapped out of it.

"Huh?" He babbled randomly, quickly returning his attention back on his food. This made her giggle.

"Are you eyeing me somewhere?"

"No! Why would I do that, baby?"

"You were just staring at my…"

"No, I wasn't! I was just… staring into space for a minute, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm… ahem… I'm positive."

"Mm-hmm." She continued eating as she kept her suspicious eye on Zack. She sensed something was on his mind and she took a daring guess at it.

"Do you wanna have sex with me?" She asked suspisicously.

"What!" Zack asked in surprise.

"Do you wanna have sex with me?"

"How did you…? Oh! That's right. You can read minds."

"That's right. So, do you?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Don't be acting like you don't know what I'm saying. Do you wanna have sex after this dinner or not?"

"………………"

"Zack?"

"…………yeah. Yeah, I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Goddamn it, NiGHTS! Hell, yeah!"

"Okay, okay. I was just checking. You think you can handle me?"

"What's that supposed to mean, girl?"

"I'm pretty rough when it comes to some really hard sex. I just not sure you can handle me, so I'm asking you."

"Oh, fuck, yeah. With a sexy-as-hell figure like that, damn! I can take you and your big ass hidin' behind your hair."

"Well, if you say so…"

1 hour later…

They were back in HQ in their bedroom. NiGHTS was out of her dress and was wearing nothing, but a purple bra and matching panties. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her smooth, sexy legs crossed and her hands on her knees, showing a very seductive pose in front of Zack, who was in nothing but his white boxers. He was in his staring trance again, scanning her whole body with his eyes. He purred sexually as he looked at her. She giggled as he saw his gaze.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" She asked again. Zack scoffed as he walked up to her and laid her back slowly on her back on the bed, having her legs between his.

"Between me and you, baby… I can handle you like a man can handle a million bees all over his body without gettin' stung." He replied sexually as he slowly stroked NiGHTS' face with passion.

"Sounds good to me, baby." Those were he last words before Zack leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth, sending her moaning again while massaging his muscular arms gently. During this kiss, Zack reached up to her shoulders and slowly slid her bra off. She giggled between kisses before she stopped the next one.

"You're naughty, baby." She said seductively.

"You better believe it." Zack agreed as he pulled off his boxers, exposing his erect member. NiGHTS got into the same daze Zack was in as she stared at it with passion. "You like that, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. How about we do this?" She reached into the nightstand on her left and pulled opened the drawer, but before she could reach in it, Zack's long prehensile tail grabbed her wrist to stop her. This puzzled her as she looked up at him with a solemn look in his eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'll get it myself." Zack replied as his tail slowly released her wrist and reached in there and pulled out a condom before NiGHTS closed the drawer door and looked back up at him. She watched as he slowly placed a finger on her lips to keep her from talking as he tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. She sighed lustfully as his smooth finger went across her lips and she closed her eyes with passion for a minute before his finger went off her face and she looked at his dick, breathing heavily. He placed the condom on before he placed a hand under her chin so he could lift her head up to see his face.

"Ready to have some good hot sex?" He asked sexually as he eased himself down. Before NiGHTS could reply, she shuttered between gasps as she felt Zack's protected member go inside her slowly. She screamed softly as she grabbed his ears and tugged on them hard. Zack cringed from the pulling of his ears, but he still hung in there as he started thrusting his dick in and out of her carefully so he couldn't hurt her. She moaned louder and louder every thrust and she started to sweat before her eyes started to get a glossy look. Seconds later, a tear ran down her red, sweaty face. This urged Zack to go a little deeper and a little faster. As he did, they both screamed with passion as they reached their first orgasm before settling down for a minute.

"Oh, Zack. I love you." NiGHTS sighed.

"I love you, too, baby." Zack said back before he planted a kiss on her tasty mouth and their love continued through the rest of the night.

_Aw, romantic! Talk about passionate love. Anyway, on episode 10, a mission with Crash Bandicoot goes amiss. How? Find out in the next chapter. Also, the big moment has come: NiGHTS and Zack getting married. _


	10. NiGHTS into Dingodile

Episode 10: NiGHTS into Dingodile & The Big Day

The sun was rising as a new morning arose for Team NiGHTS. Inside NiGHTS and Zack's bedroom, it was really quiet. The only sound that was present was their breathing. The two of them were sleeping under their sheets, naked from last night. They were snuggled close to each other, feeling each other's hot breaths every now and then. Minutes later, Tikal slowly opened their door and looked at them. She smiled along with Tyeebo, who was on her left shoulder. She entered the room slowly and walked up to the bed and tapped NiGHTS on the shoulder a little, which made her open her eyes slowly and look at Tikal.

"Hey, guys." She greeted tiredly. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm!" Tyeebo replied in his cute Stitch-like voice as he nodded. Tikal nodded along with him as she sat next to the human nightmaren.

"How was last night?" She asked.

"It was… amazing." NiGHTS replied in a dreamy voice while she sat up, holding the cover against her chest to cover herself. "Zack really had me going with his big…"

"Uhhhhhhh… NiGHTS?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't go too far, please."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"I never knew he could handle you."

"Neither did I."

"Hey, Tikal." Zack tiredly interrupted, sitting up as well. "Did you sleep well or did we accidently keep you awake?"

"I slept like I was in Angel Island." Tikal replied. "NiGHTS told me that you two…"

"Enjoyed ourselves. I know, I know. Her screaming was music to my ears."

"Ahem!"

"……oh. My bad. TMI, right?"

"Rrrrrrrrrright. Anyway, NiGHTS you better get ready for your next mission with Crash Bandicoot. He's waiting for you in his jungle home with Crush and Coco."

"Tell them I'll be there shortly." NiGHTS replied as she pulled out a robe and slipped it on. After she tied the perfect bow on her robe, she walked over to a drawer and pulled out fresh clothes, which consisted of a purple and blue striped tank top with white jeans and a pair of lavender and white Nikes. She handed the tank top and jeans to Tikal before she spoke.

"Could you get Cream to iron this outfit for me while I take my shower? You can tell her that when she's done, she can just place them back in here on my bed." She asked her.

"Sure." Tikal replied before she took the clothes and walked out towards the main room, just in time to see Cream and Croc wide awake watching tv. "Cream?"

"Yeah?" Cream called out from the living room.

"Could you iron NiGHTS' clothes while she takes her shower?"

"Sure. Where does she want me to put them when I'm finished?"

"Back in her bedroom and on her bed."

"Okay." Cream walked up to her best friend and took the human nightmaren's clothes and went to the kitchen to start ironing. Croc happened to follow her and volunteered to cook breakfast. While this was happening, she walked over to Tanzanikyte and sat down on the couch behind him, watching tv as well.

"So, NiGHTS gained her confidence to do this mission on her own." She said to herself. "Maybe it was because of Zack and his encouragement. Talk about understanding."

"Zack solved her problem?" Tanzanikyte asked, looking up at her.

"Looks like it. She seemed happy when she woke up this morning."

"Good. I thought she never get over that shit!"

"Me, neither."

Meanwhile, in Zack and NiGHTS' room…

Tyeebo was playing Tekken Tag Tournament and Zack was watching, dressed in his white tank top and blue boxers. He saw that Tyeebo was using Kunimitsu and True Ogre in a team and he was doing pretty good in survival mode.

"Damn, Tyeebo!" Zack exclaimed. "You really know how to kick ass in this game, do you?"

"Ih." Tyeebo replied, keeping his eyes focused on the game as he was getting into his 10th fight with half the health gone from both of his characters.

"Let's hope you still hold out with that much health left. Besides, I betcha can't beat my survival wins. I won 20 fights in one day. Beat that!"

"Ogatama!" Tyeebo exclaimed back as he heard this and he played hard, sweating in process. Zack just sat back and chuckled to himself.

"Try all you can, you won't make it."

In the bathroom…

NiGHTS just got out the shower with a towel wrapped around her entire body and her hair. She had her cell phone with her, which was sitting on the sink, due to the fact that she was expecting someone to call. When she unwrapped her hair, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it right when her long hair reached her ankles.

"Hello?" She started.

"Hey, NiGHTS." Replied an elderly male voice from the other line.

"Hi, grandpa."

"You sound solemn, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"I have to do a mission on my own, but I got a little confidence inside me."

"A mission by yourself, huh? Are ya sure you got the confidence, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. How's Grapple doing?"

"The large tiger of yours is doing just fine. I just taught him how to lay down on command."

"Aw, he's a good big baby. Tell him I said hi."

"Okay. He really misses you since Sonic assigned this team for ya. Is there someway Grapple can be with you during your mission?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Argos, our boss. If he says 'yes', I'll call you back. If he says 'no', I'm telling you right now not to bring him. Argos will let you know."

"Okay. He already got his fingers crossed."

"Aw. He really wants to be with me, huh?"

"You were faithful and friendly to him since he was a teeny tiny cub. You remember that?"

"Yeah. He was so small, he could fit in the palm of your hand. Now, he's a big boy, but still a baby."

"Let's hope Argos says 'yes'."

"Okay. Bye, grandpa."

"Bye, my little angel." After that, he clicked off shortly after she clicked off. She stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed deeply as she started combing her long, silky, and purple hair.

"I actually miss Grapple myself. I haven't seen him since he was a kitten. I sure hope Argos allows him to come along with me."

Later…

"Grapple?" Argos asked from the big screen monitor. NiGHTS was standing in front of him in her outfit that was ironed by Cream. "What kind of pet is he?"

"He's a Flarensent Tiger. He's bigger than the average Siberian tiger by 90 percent." NiGHTS replied. "He misses me so much and he wants to accompany me on this mission. So, can he?"

"Bigger than the average Siberian tiger by 90 percent, huh? Is that your language for 'giant among giants'?"

"I guess you can put it that way. Now, I ask you again: can Grapple come with me?"

"If he's a giant purple tiger with baby-like behavior…"

"Which is well behaved."

"…then, sure. He can go along."

"YES!"

"But, note, NiGHTS: if he attempts to mess the whole mission up by far, I'll resent from bring him in another mission whether he wants to go anxiously or not. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I promise. Grapple is always well-behaved as long as I'm by his side."

"Okay. You can get him in whenever you're ready to go." After that last statement, Argos clicked off, leaving NiGHTS with a big smile on her face.

"Better call grandpa." She said to herself as she pulled out her cell phone. "Hello, grandpa?"

"Yeah, NiGHTS?" Her grandfather spoke back.

"Grapple can come as long as he behaves like a giant tiger should."

"Excellent. I'll teleport him to Crash's home."

"You already know the mission?"

"Just found out from Crash himself."

"Oh. I'll be there shortly."

"Bye."

"Bye, Grandpa."

30 minutes later…

NiGHTS magically appeared in front of Crush, Crash, and Coco. Seconds later, Grapple arrived behind her. She turned around and screamed with delight as she hugged the giant tiger's leg.

"Grapple!" She cheerfully exclaimed. "I missed you so much."

Grapple roared in response as he snuggled his huge head against hers. He purred in the process.

"Did you behave while I was gone?" She asked him. He nodded. "Aw! Good boy!" She rubbed his tummy gently after that statement.

"This is your pet?" Crash asked.

"Yeah. You should've seen him as a kitten. I have a picture of him in my pocket." She pulled out a small photo and showed it to the three marsupials. They awed at the size of Grapple as a kitten.

"He's so tiny." Coco cooed as she took a good look at him. "Is he in your hands?"

"Yeah. My big brother, Midnight, took it. It was the day I first adopted him."

"Wow. How can he be so tiny as a kitty, then grow to be this big?" Crash asked.

"Beats me. It amazed me, too."

"He can be transportation for us." Crush announced. This made Crash snap his fingers.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Great idea!"

"What's the mission again?" NiGHTS asked as she flew up to the top of Grapple's back, carrying Crash, Coco, and Crush in her arms. "I forgot."

"We have a new member of our team: Kojak Dymandfoxx. He's been held hostage by Neo Cortex and two of his minions: Dingodile and N. Tropy. We need to go to their headquarters and rescue him."

"Simple enough. Just tell Grapple where the headquarters is and he'll ride us there."

"Okay. Grapple, just follow these directions and you can't go wrong…"

Meanwhile, back in Team NiGHTS HQ…

Zack just entered the door with two pieces of clothing covered in a plastic covering and he was about head towards his room when Tanzanikyte stopped him.

"Hey, there you are, Zack." He greeted. "Where ya been, man?"

"I just came back from two places: Rachel's Bridal and Ryan's Warehouse." Zack replied. Everybody stopped what they were doing as they heard this.

"Where'd ya go?" Croc asked.

"You heard what I said, green boy."

"I know. I just wanted a recap."

"Tell me those are what I think they are." Tikal pleaded as she stood up, next to Cream, who was still seated on the couch. "Are they…?"

"Yep." Zack replied as he held up both garments. "This is NiGHTS' wedding dress and my sharp suit."

"YOU'RE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!" Cream screamed as she jumped up and down after getting up from her seat. "YAY!"

"And I feel good about it."

"Wow!" Tyeebo managed to say through Cream's cheers. "Meega feel good, too."

"What about the rest of the wedding plans? Ya know, when it's gonna start… where it's gonna be held… the reception… the whole nine yards." Croc asked as he got up.

"I already told Sonic." Zack replied as he pulled out the keys to his bedroom. "He's got every video game working together, except Crash, of course, since NiGHTS is with them."

"Name some that are already helping at this moment." Tikal commanded with excitement.

"A'ight. There's Lara Croft, Chun-Li, Ryu, Karin, Amy, Tails, Big, Knuckles, Dig Dug, Pac-Man, Jin, Jun, Kunimitsu, Gon, Panda, Kuma, Xiaoyu, Angel, Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Cait Sith, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Ty, Kay, Reptile, Mileena, Jax, Spyro, Hunter, Bianca, Shelia, Bentley, Agent 9, Elora, Gex, and even Jazz Jackrabbit."

"DAAAAAAAMN!" Croc and Tanzanikyte exclaimed in unison.

"That's a lot of people." Cream agreed. "Where is it gonna be at?"

"That is the big surprise. Don't tell NiGHTS. It's at the Nightopian Main Square Dome."

"COOL!" Cream, Croc, Tanzanikyte, and Tyeebo exclaimed. Tikal smiled.

"You're really making this marrige worth your while." She stated before Zack chuckled and opened the door to his room.

"Yeah. Like I said to her before: all this is for just us two." He agreed as he walked inside and laid the clothes down on the bed gently.

"Hey, Zack!" Croc called out. "I forgot to ask ya somethin'!"

"What?"

"What time does it start?"

"Around 7:30 tonight."

"Oh, okay. I'll find me somethin' to where myself then!"

"Wait for me, Croc." Cream called after him. Tikal walked in Zack's room with Tyeebo on her shoulder.

"Do you want Tyeebo to be with you, so you can someone to talk to?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need to express my feeling verbally." Zack replied.

"Okay. Go ahead, Tyeebo."

"Mekata!" The little creature chanted before he flew off of Tikal's shoulder and landed on Zack's dresser before she left and closed the door behind her.

"Tyeebo, I have many things to say about NiGHTS. So much, that I'll be multitaskin' along with explaining everything to you. You don't mind that, do you?" Zack asked.

"Naga mind." Tyeebo replied as he sat on the edge of the dresser, preparing for his love speech about NiGHTS.

Meanwhile, back in Crash's world…

Neo Cortex, Dingodile, and N. Tropy were in the time chamber machine, waiting for Crash and the others to arrive. Behind Dingodile, Kojak was sitting on his knees in a cage. Neo Cortex chuckled as his fear.

"Knowing that NiGHTS is in this mission by herself, there's no way she'll win with Crash and his stupid sidekicks." He said to himself as looked at the rabbit-red fox mix with brown eyes. "Is the machine ready to teleport him to the future, N. Tropy?"

"Almost." The time machine creator replied. "Just 500 more years to set this and we'll be victorious! Dingodile, keep on the lookout for NiGHTS and the others."

"I'm on it, mate." Dingodile replied as he got his fire gun from "Crash Bandicoot: Warped" ready to go. 5 minutes later, the portal opened and Grapple came in instead of the future being in place of the portal, which shocked everybody.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Neo Cortex yelled. "N. TROPY! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I thought I setted the future time right, but I guess I setted the next location by mistake." N. Tropy replied nervously.

"Well, Neo Cortex," NiGHTS greeted seductively. "Your ass is about to get blasted… or should I say eaten. Grapple!"

The giant purple tiger roared before he lept for the three villians, except Dingodile, who moved out of the way and attempted to zap Crash and the others. Crush made quick manuvers and picked up the other two marsupials and dashed out of the way. Just before Dingodile was about to zap them again, NiGHTS used her telekinetic powers to force his gun out of his hands and then, slammed it towards the ground, making it break into a billion pieces. This made the dingo-crocodile mix pissed.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled, looking at the human nightmaren with evil in his eyes. "You'll pay for dat, mate!"

"Try me, if you must." NiGHTS protested before she started walking up to him slowly. He didn't back away as he had a scheme up his sleeve. "Ready to be blasted just like your gun?"

"Not quite, mate. I wanna show ya something. Come closer."

NiGHTS became suspicious as to what Dingodile was attempting to show her. She moved foreward anyway, feeling that she'll be able to outsmart him nonetheless.

As for Grapple, N. Tropy, and Neo Cortex…

Grapple has his large paws covering both scientists chests hard, suffocating them to death. As he was, he eyed a remote control in N. Tropy's pocket and he pressed down on his chest even harder, making it come out by itself. This made the time machine creator gasp with horror.

"Oh, no!" He screamed. "My remote!"

Before he could reach for it, it was too late. Grapple was curious as to what the remote does and pressed the big red button on it. It released Kojak from the cage's clutches and he escaped. He looked at the giant tiger and walked up to him, giving him a pat on the side of his right front leg.

"Good boy." He congratulated before he picked up the remote that was beside his foot and crushed it with his bare hands into a million pieces. Then, he motioned for Grapple to lift up his feet, so he could pick up the two troublemakers. The tiger did so and he looked behind him to check on his owner, NiGHTS.

As for NiGHTS…

She was about 2 feet away from Dingodile until…

"EAT THIS!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a different gun as fast as light and zapped NiGHTS right in the chest, making her scream at the top of her lungs in pain. This shocked Grapple as he tried to save her, but Crush stopped him.

"Don't." He warned. "It'll only get you, too."

Grapple just sat there and watched his best friend get shot with sadness. After 10 seconds of a zap from the mysterious gun, NiGHTS kneeled down with weakness. This puzzled Kojak as he held the two evil scientists by their collars.

"What the hell did Dingodile just use?" He asked himself. Coco noticed what kind of gun that was and grew shocked.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed.

"What is it, sis?" Crash asked.

"NiGHTS got zapped by… 'the gun'."

"Ohhhhhhhh, nooooo. Not that gun."

Grapple roared with horror as he was looking at what he really didn't want to see. NiGHTS was in a Dingodile version of herself. She gasped with shock as she took a good look at herself.

"Oh, shit!" She exclaimed. "Don't tell me I look like a fuckin' jackass, too!"

"Yeah, NiGHTS." Crash muttered. "You do."

"YOU BASTARD!" She began to fly towards him, but soon fell to the ground face first. She sat up a little and realized something. "Damn! That stupid gun took my powers! I'm gonna beat your ass for that, bitch!"

She got up completely and started running towards Dingodile, attempting to punch him on the way. He got himself ready to fist fight against himself. Before he could block it, NiGHTS slammed her fist right at his face, making his nose bleed. He punched back, but NiGHTS was able to block it with her tail, which she used to slap him with as well after she blocked. This made Dingodile fall backwards and land hard on his back. While this fight was happening, Grapple was in tears seeing his only friend transformed into an ugly troublemaker. He would help, but he knew that NiGHTS, transformed or not, could handle a fight like this on her own.

Dingodile was pretty much defeated, having been punched in the face 17 times, kicked in the groin twice, tail slapped in the stomach 5 times, and whiplashed with the tail across his chest and back 10 times each. He was bloody everywhere and Neo Cortex and N. Tropy couldn't believe it. One of their best henchmen was defeated by a girl in his own copy. Grapple and the others cheered for NiGHTS' victory as they ran up to her, having Kojak knock the two scientists out first before he did.

"WOW!" Crash exclaimed. "You really whooped his ass!"

"I did pretty well, didn't I?" NiGHTS agreed. "Crush, could you kindly change me back to my old self please?"

"You're old-old self or your new old self?" Crush asked as he picked up the gun.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Heh-heh! Okay, okay. I was kidding." After that remark, he set the gun in reverse and zapped NiGHTS, making her turn back to her "new old self" again. She sighed as she looked at herself.

"Much better. I didn't scare you, did I, Grapple?"

The giant tiger shook his head in response with a smile as he nuzzled his face against hers again. She hugged his huge face this time and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"That's good. I see you freed Kojak as the mission stated. Good boy. You deserve a nice dinner surprise when we get back to HQ."

"Great work, NiGHTS and Grapple." Crash announced. "Our mission is complete. Thanks for your help."

"Glad to help. Let's go back, Grapple." After that, she performed her teleportation spell and they disappeared back to HQ in a flash.

Back in HQ…

Zack was ironing his suit while he was still explaining his love for NiGHTS to Tyeebo.

"After meetin' her at the mini kart store, where I used to work at, it was like love at first sight." Zack continued. "She seemed like she was going through some deep shit in her life and I knew that I would make her happy for havin' me. She did look like she was in love with me when she saw me. Her blushin' was no joke. Then, somethin' scary happened…" He paused as he placed his pressed pants on the bed. As he was, Tyeebo stood up on top of the dresser with anxiousness. He loved suspense. Zack then picked up the white shirt and started to iron that as he continued. "…NiGHTS was feeling a bit sorrowful for Shadow and it made me pissed off. I attempted to kill her, but Cream's pet, Randy, came to the rescue and bit me straight on my neck. At that point, I got extremely pissed and killed him for doin' that. Then, right when I was about to continue with NiGHTS' beatdown, she blasted me with her huge-ass laser eyebeams and killed me right then and there. Minutes after I died, I felt my body being lifted by some resurrection force and I met this guy named Quadrant. That's when she saw me again in the Ratchet & Clank mission she had to do. She was shocked to see me alive and remade, but then, I developed a change of heart along with my change of appearance. I proposed to her and gave her a tanzanite gemstone as a proposing gift. She accepted and now, we're about to get married tonight. That's how it all went down, lil' T."

Tyeebo was in tears as he heard every word Zack just said. He loved the way Zack expressed his feelings along with telling the story of how he met her and what happened between them. Zack was near tears himself… happy tears. He actually felt good about himself for letting his feelings out verbally. He placed his ironed shirt on the bed next to his pants and on top of the tuxedo top. What he didn't know was NiGHTS was at the door with Grapple close behind, only having his face showing. She was in tears, too. She heard every word as well and she walked in and surprised him by hugging him from behind his back.

"Hey, baby." Zack surprisingly greeted as he placed his hands on her wrists. "Did you complete the mission?"

"Yeah." She replied. "I heard the whole speech. You really love me that much, huh?"

"You better believe it. Did you see the wedding dress I brought you?"

NiGHTS smiled as she looked around the room until she spotted her wedding gown. It was shimmering in a purple color with a diamond necklace hung beside it and it had a purple veil as well. The lace was black and white and was about as long as 2 feet. She adored it as she hugged her husband-to-be even tighter.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Who planned it?"

"Take a wild guess." Zack replied, showing a sly look on his face. NiGHTS gasped after that response.

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, Zack! I can hardly wait. Who helped put this wedding together?"

"I don't wanna go through the whole list again. A whole bunch of different video games worked together, including Sonic and them."

"Wow. Where is it at?"

"That you'll find out when we get there. Now, we need to get ready. Tyeebo, could you leave us?"

"Ih." Tyeebo replied as he flapped his little wings and flew out, leaving the happy couple alone. NiGHTS released her embrace from her husband-to-be and walked into the bathroom, but then stopped at the doorway for a moment.

"I sure hope we make a happy living between us when we get married." She said to him before she went inside and closed the door behind her. Zack nodded in agreement as he slipped on his tuxedo pants and strapped the belt on tight.

"I hope so, too." He said as he got dressed.

Later, at around 7:20 pm…

All of the bridesmaids and NiGHTS were in a room together, talking and getting ready for the big wedding. The girls who were in with her are Bianca, Karin, and Chun-Li. They helped NiGHTS get her dress ready.

"Nothin', but purple on ya." Karin started, placing the veil on NiGHTS' head while standing on a stool to reach. "Does Zack mind about this purple thing happening?"

"No, of course not." NiGHTS replied as she stood still, due to the fact that Chun-Li was tying a perfect bow on the back of her dress. "He kinda likes the fact that I love purple so much."

"Maybe that's why you got Grapple, your pet tiger." Bianca agreed.

"Exactly. But, seriously, I feel really nervous about this wedding."

"No need to be." Chun-Li protested as she finished the bow. "Weddings are no sweat for a girl like you."

"I sure hope so. This hasn't happened to me before… I mean, being married and all."

"You've had a boyfriend before Zack?" Karin asked.

"Yeah. His name was Rogeto. He was nice to me at first, but then, he started to disrespect me. You ladies really don't wanna know what he did to me."

"No, we don't!" All three ladies agreed nervously as they continued to get NiGHTS ready.

Meanwhile, with Zack, Tyeebo, Grapple, and Gex…

"Damn, you look sharp, Zack!" Gex exclaimed. "You do look like the perfect groom to me."

"I must agree with ya on that one." Zack agreed. "NiGHTS told me that a special guest of hers was supposed to be here, but I didn't see him."

"You called?" Asked a deep male voice from the doorway. All the boys turned to look at the doorway and saw a blue muscular wolf at an age of 24. He had light brown eyes, about 6' 11" tall, and was wearing a black tux with a red necktie around his neck. "I'm NiGHTS' special guest."

"Why are you her special guest anyway?"

"I'm Midnight, her big brother."

"Ohhhhhh! Nice to meet ya, man. I suppose she told you about the wedding."

"Well, not just me. Grandpa!"

On his cue, a elderly wolf with shaggy gray fur and blue eyes walked in, wearing a black shirt, dark blue sweatpants, and was walking with a cane in his left hand.

"You must be her grandpa." Zack guessed as he took a good look at the old wolf with a beard.

"Yes, that's me. You can call me George."

"Nice to meet you, too, George. Where's the rest of NiGHTS' family?"

"That's the terrible part. Midnight, Grapple, and I is what's left of her family, but it's enough for her to savor the rest of her life."

"What happened to the rest of the family?"

"That is what's hard to explain at the moment, but thanks for asking anyway."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm really proud of you and my granddaughter for choosing to do this. She's had a boyfriend before, but he never proposed to her. Did you know that?"

"No. Really?"

"Yeah. He was rude and obnoxious 3 months after they met and it was terrible to us. He nearly shot her with a gun, but Grapple's massive body blocked the bullet and he was simply eaten by him, which he enjoyed quite well." After that comment, Grapple made a loud belch in agreement. Midnight chuckled as he patted the tiger on his stomach and allowed George to continue. "After he ate him, she promised that she'll never claim a boy to be her boyfriend without asking and making sure he was the right one first."

"Damn, that's deep."

"Yeah, it was a hard moment for her, but now that you've chosen to be her husband, her whole life about her ex-boyfriend is deleted from her memory forever. Thank you, young man."

"No problem. One question about Grapple: how long has it been since you had him?"

"Ooh. Really long time. Way before NiGHTS was remodeled into the look you see her today. Midnight, did you count how many years she has had Grapple?"

"Yeah." Midnight replied. "She had him since 1996, when her first game came out on Sega Saturn."

"Wow. That's long for a tiger." Zack commented.

"He's almost 9 years old now and still being a baby." George chuckled.

"Hey, Zack." Plavo called from the doorway. "There's 3 minutes 'til the wedding, man. You better get to the altar right now."

As Plavo left, Zack cleared his throat.

"So, now that I know a little about NiGHTS' life, I can make it change by the time our lips touch." He said the boys. "Let's do this."

3 minutes later…

Every video game character was present in the Nightopian Main Square with rows and rows of seats and a wodden altar for NiGHTS and Zack to stand on. The "preacher" was Jin, just like at Kunimitsu and Gon's wedding. He went through the usual. Then, it got to the good part. Zack looked at her straight in the eyes through her veil as she looked back with the same expression.

"Zack, do you take this lovely woman, NiGHTS, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich and for poor, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?" Jin asked. Zack smiled as he looked at NiGHTS with passion.

"I do." He replied deeply as he placed her ring on her finger gently.

"NiGHTS, do you take this young man, Zachory Jamison, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich and for poor, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." She replied as he placed on Zack's ring with a smile.

"Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Zack kept his passionate smile as he slowly lifted NiGHTS' veil to show her face before he planted a liplock and wrapped his arms around his waist. NiGHTS had her arms around his neck, gently scratching the fuzzy scruff of his neck in the process. Everybody applauded as they watched the two make out. Midnight was in tears as well as Grapple sitting beside him. George just held in his tears as he gave his oldest son a tissue.

"Did you set a location for their honeymoon?" Gon asked randomly, looking up at George.

"Of course, I did." He replied as he looked down at the small yellow rex. "It's at one of NiGHTS favorite vacation sites: the Emerald Hill Zone."

"Grandpa?" NiGHTS called as she walked up to him with Zack arm in arm. "Thanks for the honeymoon location, but Zack already planned one."

"He did?"

"Yeah." Zack replied. "I actually asked if my family could let us stay at their beach resort hotel in my hometown, which is called Rallingsdale."

"Oh, okay. At least, it's your family. Will they recongnize you like this when you get there?"

"I hope so. They haven't seen me in a while."

"Can I come with you?" Midnight asked anxiously as Grapple nodded in agreement. NiGHTS chuckled at the two.

"Such a couple of big babies… especially you, Midnight. You're 24."

"I know, but I'm just trying to act as special as possible for a sister of mine who just got married."

"Oh, brother."

"So, can Grapple and I come?"

"Grandpa, can they?"

"I suppose so." George replied. "These two missed you very much and I think it would be wise to have an older brother and a pet to be with you for a week-long stay at Zack's family beach retreat. Bring them with you, sweetheart."

"Alright. Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. We can take my limo." Zack replied as he pulled out his keys.

"You have a limo?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah… a SUV limo."

"Which SUV?"

"Hummer H2."

"Shit! Let's go!"

2 hours and 23 minutes later…

The large blue Ford Explorer limo arrived at Zack's family beach retreat, which was next to a hotel suite that was extremely expensive. When they arrived at the lobby after they exited the vehicle, the whole family of Zack was there.

"ZACK!" Everybody greeted.

"Hey, ya'll. I'd like for you to meet my wife, NiGHTS Nightmaren." Zack introduced. NiGHTS bowed as he spoke.

"Welcome aboard, NiGHTS." Zack's father, Peter, greeted as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "I'd like for you to meet Zack's twin sister, Zerlina."

"You have a twin sister?" She asked her husband as Zerlina walked up to her.

"Well, at first, they thought she was a boy, but then realized she was girl when she had her first diaper change." Zack replied nervously. "She's nice, though. We never fought."

"I see. Hey, Zerlina."

"Hey, girl." Zerlina greeted in a voice almost as deep as NiGHTS'. "I'm pretty glad you finally married my brother. He's been lovesick for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He had a girlfriend way before he met you. Her name was…"

"Zerly, why don't you let me explain to my wife about my ex-girlfriend later?" Zack interrupted.

"Oh, okay. We have lots of games for everybody anyway."

Later, around 10:37 pm in NiGHTS and Zack's hotel room…

NiGHTS was just getting changed into her pj's as she was finishing up with combing her hair after finishing her shower. She was wrapped up in a white towel in the bathroom. Zack was in the mood again as he snuck in and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck passionately.

"Hey, baby." He greeted seductively. "You in the mood tonight after a good dinner?"

"Well…" NiGHTS started as she placed the comb down on the sink and turned around to face him with a sexy smile on her face. "…what do you think?" After that question, she slowly removed the towel from her body, letting it fall to the floor. Zack looked at her up and down as she stood in front of him, completely naked. He raised an eyebrow with surprise.

"Shit!" He muttered with passion. "That's what I'm talkin' about."

NiGHTS looked down at his towel wrapped around his waist and started breathing hard, reaching for the drawer behind her and pulled out a condom as she spoke.

"Looks like your dick is in the mood, too." She said seductively as she held up the condom in his face. "Are you ready for another round?"

"You better believe it."

3 minutes later…

The both of them were on the king sized bed, doing their sexual routine again. Zack was on top of NiGHTS, kissing her and massaging her breasts at the same time. This satisfied her so much that she began to drool a little on the corner of her mouth while moaning with lust loudly.

"Ya like it like that, don't ya?" Zack deeply asked seductively. NiGHTS couldn't verbally reply. The sensation was too much for her and she decided to just nod slowly instead. This made her husband chuckle. "Too intense for ya, huh? How about I do this…?" After that, he slowly forced his protected member inside her and this made her gasp hard, drooling even more. This made him smile as he started to go a little faster and deeper. At this point, NiGHTS was about to scream at the top of her lungs.

"NYAAAHHHHH, ZACK!" She screamed. "I don't know how much longer I can last!"

"Hang in there, baby." Zack replied, trying to calm her down.

The rest of the night continued from there.

(I don't wanna go too far.)

To be continued…


	11. Unexpected Arrivals

Episode 11: Unexpected Arrivals

Another beautiful morning after a night of love. Zack woke up with a smile as he looked over to the other side of the bed to see his wife. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile as well. He chuckled softly as he got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. When he heard NiGHTS get out of bed, he looked over at the bathroom doorway.

"Mornin', baby." He greeted.

"Hey, Zack." NiGHTS greeted back. "Last night was remarkable."

"Was it? Well, you know how I am when it comes to havin' some good sex."

"I know that." She walked into the bathroom and wrapped her hands around his chest. "So, for a week, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. Where's your brother?"

"He's in the room next door to us." While she was speaking, she gently held her stomach. "Maybe he can suggest something we wanna do."

"Good idea. I'll be back." After that statement, Zack left for Midnight and Grapple's room, leaving NiGHTS alone in the room. She started feeling a little weak and queasy as she continued to hold her stomach as she slowly walked out and gently sat on the bed. Seconds later, her grandfather mysteriously appeared from the doorway of the room. He looked a bit concerned about his granddaughter.

"NiGHTS, are you feeling okay?" He asked her.

"I don't think so." NiGHTS groaned as she held her stomach tighter. "I felt fine last night. I wonder what's happening."

"Hmmm. Let's see what's happening. Come on, sweetheart." George held out a hand as NiGHTS looked at it with confusion.

"What?"

"We're gonna get your older brother and see if he can determine your diagonsis of your stomach ache."

"Oh, okay." She took his hand and he led her next door to Midnight's room. She was surprised to see that Zack wasn't there and she expected him to be here. "Where's Zack?"

"He went outside to play with Grapple… and get some breakfast." Midnight replied. "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

"NiGHTS isn't feeling too well somehow. She said she felt fine last night and she's wondering why she feeling a little queasy this morning."

"Okay." The wolf brother of NiGHTS walked up to her and gently placed a hand on her stomach. He healed it along with determining the diagonsis. He gasped when he found out what was the problem.

"What is it, Midnight?" She asked with anxiousness.

"NiGHTS…… you're pregnant."

She was speechless. Same for George. It remained silent until Zack came back with Grapple, who was carrying the bags of breakfast.

"What's up, ya'll?" He asked. The three looked over at him and NiGHTS walked over to her husband. "What's with the speechlessness?"

"I'll tell you later." NiGHTS replied. "Right now, we need to eat. I'm starving."

An hour later…

NiGHTS and George were alone in Zack and NiGHTS' bedroom, discussing nightmaren pregnancy and how it works.

"Is nightmaren pregnancy just as the same as normal human pregnancy?" NiGHTS asked as she was sitting beside her grandfather with his arm around her shoulders.

"Not exactly. This is much different. Since you made love with and married Zack, this birth could be unlike any birth I've ever seen. Being a nightmaren mother isn't easy. Believe me, I know." George replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when your mother was pregnant with Midnight first, then you, it really made me happy. She always wanted to be a mom… a single mom at that. When you two were born, that's when she realized……… she was in danger."

"Of what?"

"………Your arch enemy: Raccoonilator."

"But, isn't...?"

"Wizeman was an enemy of yours long after Raccoonilator was born. I call him your arch enemy and I do mean _yours _when I say it."

"Why?"

"Well, when you just turned 3 and Midnight turned 8, Raccoonilator was planning a murder on the both of you when you were asleep. Luckily, your mother was sleeping with you and she heard the killer raccoon's footsteps. Minutes later, she started stabbing the raccoon in his abdomen hard with the nearest thing she could find…… my scale skinning knife. When Raccoonilator screamed for his life, the two of you woke up with terrified screams as you saw your mother fight the deadly bastard. Then, what happened 15 minutes after the stabbing made me break into tears…"

"………………"

"………He twisted her neck hard, making a sickening crack sound as this happened. You and Midnight were crying your hearts out for your murdered mother. NiGHTS, you were the one that amazed me."

"If I can remember that night…" NiGHTS was in a deep flashback in her vision as she closed her eyes. She invisioned herself at her age of 3 in her nightmaren form, standing on her bed next to Midnight. She looked at her mother, who was dead and on the floor in front of Raccoonilator's feet. She was in tears as she saw herself cry in Midnight's calm arms. Then, her child form grew furious over her sadness and turned around to face the killer. She growled like a tiger as she started to mutate into a purple and white striped tiger cub and lept at his face in anger, literally eating his face up until his face was nothing but skinned and bloody when he died. She transformed back to her normal form and looked satisfied. Midnight jumped off the bed and was able to catch her just in time, due to the fact that she worn herself out. He gently placed her back on left half of the bed that their mom used to sleep in and tucked her in before he did the same to himself on the right half. The grown-up NiGHTS watched in tears as she saw herself and Midnight fall fast asleep, going into a flash back to the present again and she was still sitting beside her grandfather, who looked concerned.

"You remember now?" He asked.

"Yeah. That was the first time I ever mutated into my beast form." NiGHTS replied. "I still don't understand why you're saying that a nightmaren pregnancy can be difficult."

"The fact that you're a nightmaren, NiGHTS. Sure, you're a human being, but still. You have the nightmaren spirit inside you, which means flying is limited and nightmarens can go for more than a day without flying."

"Are being sarcastic?"

"Damn! She got to me!"

"Don't scare me like that."

"I'm telling truth, though… about the flying issue. Since you're pregnant, you and Zack has to live a life similar to a penguin until you go into labor."

"You mean, Zack has to do the cooking, the shopping, the whole nine yards while I have to stay and rest?"

"Exactly. You can't fly too much while you're pregnant."

"What'll happen if I do fly too much?" George replied his answer in her ear. After 10 seconds, her eyes went wide after what her grandfather just whispered to her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, NiGHTS. I'm telling you this for your own good. Unless you want that to happen to you, I suggest you keep yourself on the ground and nowhere above that. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Now, here's the right time you can tell Zack: when you show your clue."

"Which is…?"

"Remember I told you that you took your mother's sewing profession when you were born? Sew some baby clothes for your child… or children for that matter."

"Huh?"

"NiGHTS……… you're gonna have sextuplets."

"Oh, my GOD! Really?"

"Yep. So, don't expect yourself to forget that your stomach's gonna be bigger-than-big."

"It is possible for normal humans to have a set of 6 being born on the same day, right?"

"Yep. This might be an amazing fact for you, but you are the first female nightmaren to become pregnant with sextuplets. I'm so proud of you." George embraced his granddaughter with love in his heart while NiGHTS embraced in return, breaking into tears of happiness and joy. Being a mother was her biggest dream, but she didn't expect to become a mother of 6. This could turn out to be Zack's big day when she tells him secretly by a clue. After 4 minutes of the embrace, they finally released each other and looked at each other with family love.

"Your mother was an excellent mother, NiGHTS." George continued. "I'm sure you will, too."

"I hope so. Here's a scientific question: who genes will get passed on to the babies the most?"

"Shockingly, it'll be Zack's. Let me explain why…" Before he could explain, Grapple's roar was heard from the distance and they both turned to see him sitting in the doorway. He was happy to hear that his best friend was about to be a mom. NiGHTS smiled at his happy smile as she walked up to him and hugged his left front leg.

"You heard us, huh?" She asked her pet, who nodded in response. "Well, it's gonna be tough for me to be a mom, but I'll give it my best shot. Are you gonna be a great helper for me during my pregnacy?" Grapple nodded again.

"Good boy. How long will I be pregnant before they're actually born, Grandpa?"

"9 months to be exact. Remember, show your clue to Zack and he'll be crying in deep tears by the time you start sewing baby clothes for your baby boys."

"………'Boys'?"

"Yep. All 6 will be boys."

"How do you know all this?"

"NiGHTS, I know everything."

So, by he next few days, which was towards the very first day of NiGHTS' first month of pregnancy, Grapple and Midnight were very supportive to her until it was the right time for NiGHTS to start sewing her babies' garments for Zack to get surprised. Let's see how they do at this point of NiGHTS' life.

First Month

"Now, Grandpa, explain to me why Zack's genes are gonna get passed on the most." NiGHTS asked while she was watching tv with her older brother and pet. George was reading a book called _The Luck of a Great Grandparent's Life_.

"The reason why is because he's different from you. He's some kind of animal, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's how your sons are gonna be born, but here's good news. They'll have some of your genes as well."

"Like?"

"The hair, the eyes, and your powers."

"They're gonna have powers?"

"Zack just mutates. Of course, they'll have powers from you. What kind of powers is what I'm unsure about."

"Whew!"

"Don't be too nervous about this parenting thing, NiGHTS. I'm sure you can handle it like Zack can handle when you… you get what I mean."

"Oh, yeah. When should I start sewing my sons' clothes?"

"Next month. He comes back by then."

"Zack left somewhere?"

"Yeah." Midnight replied. "He had an important travel meeting to go to in Greenland with his dad. He'll be back by next month."

"Oh. When you do start your sewing, I want you to sew about 10 outfits for each one." George stated as he closed his book.

"60 outfits!" NiGHTS exclaimed. "How am I gonna finish 60 outfits in a month?"

"You're a fast sewing person, just like your mother."

"That explains it. What colors do I need?"

"Red, blue, green, purple, white, and black."

"Odd group of colors."

"But, that's how it is."

"I'll start on the first day of next month."

Second Month

NiGHTS was alone in her bedroom, already sewing her 11th outfit in the blue color. She finished the reds.

"How the hell I'm gonna sew 60 outfits by the time I get into labor, I'll never know." She said to herself as she continued sewing the best she could, taking 5 sips of her ice cold bottled water every now and then. An hour later, Zack just came back and dropped his luggage with shock as he saw what his wife was doing.

"Oh, my God! NiGHTS, are you kiddin' me?" He asked with surprise. "Are you… sewing baby clothes?"

"Yeah and guess what?"

"What?"

"You're a father, Zack."

He became completely speechless as he ran up to his wife and kissed her casanova style, stopping her from her sewing for a minute. After a 10 minute kiss, they released from it, looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh, damn, NiGHTS! I'm so proud of myself!" Zack pleaded happily. "I've always wanted to be a father ever since I told my dad."

"Since when was that?"

"Since I was 3."

"Wow. Well, your dream has come true, baby." NiGHTS embraced him lovingly. Zack embraced back, having tears flowing down his cheek with happiness. Even though NiGHTS couldn't see his face, she could feel his happiness of being a father. Grapple, Midnight, and George were watching from the doorway and they were in happy tears as well.

"Aw! Happy couple." George said to himself as he patted Grapple on his giant leg for comfort. Midnight looked over at his grandfather before he spoke.

"Will I make a great uncle to her sons?" He asked randomly. George scoffed before he spoke.

"Of course, you will. If NiGHTS is gonna be an excellent mother, then you'll be an excellent uncle." He replied.

"I hope so."

Third Month

"So, NiGHTS," Zack started as he was helping with the sewing. He worked on the last three colors while NiGHTS was finishing the green. "What gender will these babies be?"

"Boys." NiGHTS replied. "I know you're happy."

"Hell, yeah! 6 boys! That makes my life a lot better."

"I know it does. I didn't know you could sew. How long has it been?"

"Since I just started the 5th grade. It was difficult as first, but the more practice I got, the better I've become."

"Good."

It got quiet again as they continued sewing the babies' clothes. Zack took a good look at his pregnant wife and his eyes went wide for a moment. This puzzled NiGHTS.

"What is it, baby?" She asked.

"All 6 of them… in there?" Zack asked as he looked at her huge stomach. NiGHTS looked down as she saw it as well and smiled, rubbing her stomach in the process.

"Surprising, huh? You were the one who did this to me."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to have sextuplets as a result. I expected at least twins or triplets or somethin', but damn! I did a good job."

"You sure did. You know what you also did?"

"What?"

"Pass mostly your genes to them."

"Mine?"

"Yeah. Only a few things come from me."

"How do you know?"

"My grandfather told me."

"ZAAAAAAAAAACK!" A crowd called from the front door that was just opened by Midnight. "Congradulations!"

"Aw, thanks, guys." Zack thanked as he saw his entire family with baby gifts and congrats cards and other things. "What's with all the party stuff?"

"I'm planning a baby shower for NiGHTS." Zack's mother, Hannah, replied. "Sextuplets! WOW!"

"Yeah, wow."

"You think it's gonna be hard, don't ya son?" Peter asked, walking up to his son.

"Yeah. Two babies is a'ight, but 6?"

"Don't worry, sonny boy. You'll be fine. You and your mother could easily take care of you and your twin sister easy does it. I know you can handle 6."

"It is my fault she got sextuplets."

"True. You're the one that said: 'I can handle a little sex with you, NiGHTS.' And you proved it, too."

"Did you see how big her stomach is?"

"WHOA! LOOK AT THAT WHOPPER!"

"Dad…" NiGHTS moaned with annoyance as she finished her final white shirt and pants set. "…this stomach's big enough to carry 6 babies."

"I know. It's amazing. You oughta thank your husband for doing this."

"She did." Zack replied.

Ninth month

The biggest event of Zack and NiGHTS' life was about to be near its end. NiGHTS has been eating healthier than she usually does, just to keep all 6 babies healthy while Zack did the shopping for the food, since he knew that she couldn't fly during pregnancy. Everyday this month, he's been anxious to come from out of his stay-at-home sword training classes in the basement with his 7 students. Now, they arranged to have NiGHTS watch him do his classes while she relaxes until it's time.

"Okay, Joseph." Zack started, speaking to one of his students. "You have to have the bravery and courage to use a katana sword. I had it when I had my first sword."

"Do I have to hold it in some sort of posture or somethin'?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. Hold it like you're about to slice some ass."

"Oh, okay."

NiGHTS chuckled as she shook her head with annoyance as she rubbed her tummy softly.

"Zack, how old are these students of yours?" She asked.

"9 through 14 so far. Why?" Zack asked, still keeping his focus on his teaching.

"You really shouldn't say words like that around them."

"But, at least they get what I'm tryin' to say."

"I really enjoyed my baby shower. I love these gifts they sent me."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts anyway."

"You had a baby shower, Mr. Nightmaren?" Tony, another one of Zack's students, asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm expecting to be a father any minute now. For now, I'm a father-to-be."

"Cool. You're gonna be a dad!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Tell ya the truth, I've been wishin' to be a dad from the day I turned 2."

"Neat." Gregiyo, another student, replied with excitement.

"Zack, I'm gonna go and call Tikal, Cream, Tanzanikyte, and Croc." NiGHTS called out as she slowly stood up. "I've gotta tell them this good news."

"Take your time, baby." Zack called back. "When you start feelin' anything, give me a holla."

"Okay." NiGHTS headed towards the kitchen to talk on the phone, but by the time she laid her hand on the receiver, she dropped it when her hand slipped and it made its way to her stomach, which was having contractions. "Zack…"

"What is it, girl?"

"It's time."

"ALRIGHT! WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! I'll be right there, baby. Keep breathin'!" Zack cleaned up his teaching quarters and kindly dismissed his students early before he headed to the kitchen and escorted NiGHTS to his car.

"You're really worked up about this, aren't you?" She asked as she was taken to the car.

"Hell, yeah! I'm gonna stay by your side until the birth has been made. I promise." Zack replied as he opened the passenger door for his wife before gently setting her in and buckling her in as well.

"Aw, Zack. I know you will."

17 minutes later…

NiGHTS and Zack were at the Rallingsdale City Hospital, which was not too far from the hotel. They were in a room together, having Zack holding her hand in prayer… sort of. NiGHTS was really exhausted, due to the fact that she had a special numbing needle for nightmarens who have contractions. She smiled tiredly at her husband, who was whispering to himself with his head down.

"Zack, you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" Zack surprisingly asked in the middle of his meditation. "Yeah… yeah. I'm okay. I just can't wait until the actual birth happens."

"Neither can I."

"You just go to sleep, a'ight?" Zack looked up at the clock behind him before he continued. "It's 11:54. I'll sleep over in one of those chairs, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my angel."

The next morning…

"Is it on, man?" Zack asked as he was viewed in a video camera by his cousin, Martavin.

"Yeah." Martavin replied from the behind the camera. "Go ahead."

"Hello, Tikal, Cream, Tanzanikyte, and Croc. Ya'll know me, Zack. I'm at my city's hospital, which is Rallingsdale. NiGHTS just got into labor and she's doin' great. This was a big surprise for me, being a real dad and everything. Anyway, since the doctor's really can't get NiGHTS to do the normal birth process, they're gonna do the birth in C-section. They'll call me in when they're done."

"Zack, you can come in with her, if you want." One of the doctors called from the C-section room. Zack turned towards the door in response before he focused his attention back on the camera.

"Or better yet, I can go in there with her. I see you dressed up to go in there, man."

"Yeah, I am ready to see your kids, man." Martavin replied. "You dressed up, too."

"Duh, just in case they were gonna call me in. Speakin' of which, let's go."

4 minutes later…

The camera shows Zack sitting next to NiGHTS in he proper attire for being in C-section. She looked right at the camera with a smile as well as Zack as he spoke.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened in my life." Zack started. "Getting' married first, then having 6 children born on the same day? Damn! I'm lovin' this."

"Tikal, if you're watching this, I want you and Cream to be great godaunties to the boys when they are born. They'll need special care." NiGHTS said in the camera. "I'm hoping the very best from you."

"Aw, that's cute. And Croc and Tanzanikyte, don't horseplay with them… please. You don't have no idea how aggressive babies can be, trust me!"

"Zack…"

"It's the truth."

After 6 minutes of talking in the camera, a baby's cry was heard. This made tears automatically flow from NiGHTS' tears.

"Oh, my God. There's one." She pleaded happily as a nurse walked up to them to show the baby boy. It was the same animal type as Zack, except it had a little bit of red hair on top of his head and light gray fur. He was wide awake, showing his adorable red eyes, which were the same style as Zack's as well. This freaked out Martavin, even though he wasn't seen.

"Red hair and eyes, huh?" He asked with puzzlement. "That's weird."

"Why is he gray?" NiGHTS asked. "Isn't he supposed to be…?" She looked at her husband and saw that he was gray himself. "Zack, what happened to your fur? I thought you was supposed to be black."

"I was… until I found out you was pregnant. My black fur fades when I become a father." Zack replied.

"Oh, figure, but either way, he's really cute."

The nurse took the first baby and laid it in an incubator chamber.

10 minutes later…

All 6 babies were born and taken to the nursery while Zack went back to the room with his wife to rest after many tears of joy from the both of them. They were extremely happy to have their 6 kids born and healthy. Martavin was still recording the two as they explained their experience in C-section.

"We're here, back in NiGHTS' room, after a really joyous moment of seeing our 6 kids." Zack replied tiredly and softly, laying his head on NiGHTS' lap. She was sleeping peacefully as he continued. "They all look the same, but different colors, just like her grandfather explained. The colors we had to sew their outfits in were red, blue, green, purple, white, and black, just like the colors they are. We really wanna tell ya'll their names, but NiGHTS told me not to tell nobody their names unless we let them see the boys first. So, a promise is a promise. Tikal, Cream, Tanzany, and Croc, hang in there. You'll know their names when you get a chance. See ya'll."

After that, Martavin clicked off the camera and placed it back in his duffelbag before he spoke.

"You are so lucky, Z." He started. "You really turned it around bein' a dad, just like your dad."

"I can handle it. Besides, there's no need for a daycare center."

"Why?"

"I'm a stay-at-home sword trainer."

"That's your new job? How in the hell do you get paid?"

"From my dad, of course. He's my supervisor."

"Oh. Stay-at-home. I get it."

"Yeah. It ain't hard. Being a mini-kart salesman was whack."

"I thought you said it would be…"

"That was just bullshit, M.T.! Damn."

"My bad."

"Zack…" NiGHTS tiredly called as she slowly sat up from her nap. "…when do we get back to our team?"

"Tomorrow." Zack replied as he sat up slowly, cracking his neck a little in the process. "Afterwards, we go to our newest house I just brought with the money ya'll won for doin' those missions."

"A new house? For us?"

"Yeah. It even has really big space. Our bedroom has 6 cribs in it for our kids and everything. It also has plenty of playroom space and 6 more separate bedrooms for when the boys get older."

"That's nice. Where is the house?"

"I don't know the precise location, but all I can say is that it's in your world: Neotopia."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your grandpa arranged the location."

"I'll thank him later. What about Grapple and Midnight?"

"Oh, they stayin' with us, there's just one problem…"

"What?"

"There's no room for Grapple to fit."

"Does the house have a roomy backyard?"

"Yeah… wait! NiGHTS, you're a genius!"

"Ain't I, though?"

The next day…

Zack, NiGHTS, Midnight, and Grapple waved goodbye to George and the remainder of Team NiGHTS as they were flown back to Neotopia by Grapple.

"So, now that you're a mother, you have to have a job." Midnight started.

"Me? A job? How can I do that?" NiGHTS asked.

"Easy, Just write out a good resumé and you'll be cool."

"The real question is: what job will I get?"

"You like animals, right?" Zack asked back, giving her an idea.

"Yeah."

"You could be a part-time zookeeper."

"Part-time, huh? Does this mean I won't work all day?"

"Yeah. You'll get to spend some time with the boys. Speakin' of which…" Zack looked behind him and saw his 6 kids dressed up and looking adorable in their personall floating baby-carrying basket. "…they're doin' fine."

"Are they sleep?"

"Yeah. Just like babies are supposed to sleep."

"Zack, I just wanna let you know… you're already the best father you've ever been and, to me, the best husband in the world." NiGHTS wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she spoke. This made Zack smile.

"And you're the best mother and wife I've ever met." He replied back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were about to kiss until…

"GUYS!" Midnight called from the front. "Not in front of the babies."

"Oh, yeah." NiGHTS muttered shyly. "I guess we can wait until we get home."

So, from that day on, Zack and NiGHTS had a full family to take care of along with the 6 boys. How their lives will go in the future will be revealed in my newest story: The NiGHTHeroes. My own version, without the additional cartoon and video game characters, will be on my site in my homepage. Keep a lookout for it.

The End!


End file.
